Not who you thought
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Set in New Moon. A supposed Edward comes back two months after they left. Bella and the supposed Edward make love. What happens eight months later when the baby is born and it looks nothing like the supposed father? Who is the father of Bella's baby?
1. Left something behind

_He _had left me. I am heart broken. It it the second month, third day, seventeenth hour, and forty sixth minutes since _he _left me. My screams had woken me up again. Charlie used to come in but I guess he stopped after he saw that I was ok and not being raped or something. Why'd _he _have to leave me. Wasn't everything alright. What happened with his brother was a milestone. But I guess _he _couldn't overcome that and took the easy way out. The starch of my sheets scratched against my body. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. A streak of lightning lit up the sky. I saw a silhouette standing on my window frame. My heart started to pick up speed. It was to dark for me to see the person but I hoped it was _him_. The person walked over to my bed and held me in their arms. It felt different from when _he_ held me. Somehow stronger. "Oh Edward," I sobbed his name. The first coherent word I have said in a long time. Pain racked its way through the hole in my heart. I shook with violent sobs. Cold lips pressed against my ears.

"It'll be alright Bella." The voice sounded exactly like _him _but with a tint of an accent. The lips moved down and started to suck on my throat. The breath was knocked out of me. My body fell lip in _his _arms. It jus hurt to say his name or think it for the matter. The arms trailed up my hips and rested on my stomach. It felt like Heaven right smack in the middle of hell. One of the hands cupped my breast. I moaned out quietly. "I am so sorry for leaving Bella. I never should have went. What happened at the party was the worst mistake anyone could make. I've come back to check even if it was strongly against his wishes. I love you, Bella." The hole somehow was covered. I felt no pain. Only love for Edward. I dominated the power and unzipped his jeans. The passion, romance, lust, and love in the air controlled us. The feelings I felt are so real. Nothing could change them. Not even Jasper. The morning hours took a path of ecstasy. Edward and I, made love.

**Eight and a half Months Later**

The night after _he _and I made love. _He _left again. But this time _he_ left something behind. A baby. Yes. I am pregnant with Edward Cullen's child. Charlie thinks I was raped from the corny lie I told him. I said that the rapist killed himself. His anger simmered down much and he is caring to my every whim. My heart still cries out for _him. _But after being pregnant I realized what horrible shape I am in. I started to eat, talk, sleep, and function again. I am doing good in school. The names I am called get nasty but my ears are attuned to shut them out. Angela and Ben are there for me. True friends. The morning air was bitter. My body shivered involuntary. I placed my hands on my head board and heaved myself up. Only one more month to go. Somehow, I felt as if I would miss being pregnant. I pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a long sleeve XXL black shirt. My stomach was big. I put on shoes which I thought were matching. But I'll never know. The walk down the stairs was hard to. I couldn't see the steps. Charlie sat at the kitchen table, eating eggs and bacon. I looked down and saw a puddle of water. I gasped.

"What is wrong Bella?" Charlie asked, next to me in a second.

"My water broke! The baby is coming! Get me to the hospital!" I shrieked. Charlie pulled me to the cruiser and turned the lights on. He sped towards the hospital. They put me in a wheelchair and wheeled me off towards labor.

**SEVEN HOURS LATER**

The baby is finally born! July 18th 2007. **A/N: Counting date from real books) **Dr. Gerardo came back in with a little pink bundle and a little blue bundle. I gaped and looked a Charlie who shrugged. He put one in each of my arms. I looked at the with love, adoration, and a protectiveness that only a mother has. These babies did not look like Edward at all. They looked like Jasper and I.


	2. A long hard road

Shock and confusion were the main emotions that I could pinpoint. Millions of questions were going through my mind at light speed. Why did Jasper come back? What about Alice? None of it matters. All that matters is that I have my two little babies with me. "The names?" Dr. Gerardo asked. I pondered for a moment.

"For the girl, Jade Esme Swan and for the boy Trey Jasper Swan." I answered with pure confidence. I would like them to know some of their family. Charlie raised his eyebrows at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Your naming them after those people who just left you to die?" Charlie asked, unsurely. I nodded. He sighed and slumped back in the chair he was in. Jade has honey blonde hair and bold brown eyes. She has my body frame obviously but Jasper's determined face. Trey has deep mahogany hair and light blue eyes. He has Jasper's nose and his ears. He has my cheeks and my forehead. It is weird how a mother can notice the small things they have alike with their children. It would be a long hard road having two babies without a father but I am ready to take it.

**One year later**

The road was actually much easier than I thought. Jade and Trey are now one year olds. Charlie is babysitting them while I am getting things for their party in three days. Charlie is watching for three days until I can get everything set up. I am at the local grocery store. I've lost all the weight I've gained from pregnancy, amazingly. Being a mother has made me a whole lot less clumsier. You can't fall when you have a baby in your arms. My cart is half way full when I get to the checkout. I just have this really bad feeling. It is like when your watching a horror movie and the girl is going towards the closet were the villain is. I feel like that. I go to the checkout line and pay for the food. It is late at night. Almost twelve. My rusty old truck is at the edge of the parking lot by the woods. I reach my truck finally. The key is stuck in the door as usual.

"Hello Isabella." A familiar voice snarls. The food I was holding drops out of my hand and onto the black pavement.

"Victoria." My voice comes out as a whisper. No! I can't die! I have children I need to take care of!

"Yes Isabella. Don't worry. I am not going to kill you. Your precious Edward wouldn't like that much. If you're a vampire, he'd hate it." I could feel her icy breath on my neck. "Your blood smells amazing." A shiver goes down my spine. A sharp pain in my neck makes me yelp. I could feel a fire blazing through my body, lighting me ablaze. A loud scream escapes my lips. I could feel that I was moving or being moved. Put the fire out! That was the last coherent thought I had before I past out.

**Sorry for the chapters being short. I am running out of time to write them. I will keep posting them though. **


	3. Welcome to the Peyton coven

**Bella POV. Three days later. **

**Eyes and house on Photobucket along with the family.**

The raging flames had finally stopped. I'm not sure how long they were burning me alive but it was pure hell. I could feel starch stitches beneath my body, scratching at my skin. My skin was smooth but somehow harder and colder. Cautiously, I pried open my eyes and revealed a whole new world. Everything was so enhanced. I could see little particles of dust flying in the air. I could see the scratch on the wooden floor in the far left corner of the room. Rays of sun came in through the pale white panels on the window, lighting the floorboards. I could sense another presence in the house or building. Suddenly the light oak door opened and a pale woman with hair the color of fire stepped inside. Her movements were more cat like rather than a grazing deer. She had dark crimson eyes that almost matched her hair. A faint smile was set upon her lips. A deep black dress hung loosely on her body. She was not that tall, maybe five foot. My mouth dropped open as I realized who this woman was. Victoria. My anger boiled over and a fierce snarl escaped my lips. "Bella, please. Let me explain myself." Victoria pleaded with me. Shock took over my anger. As I realized something. She did not kill me. I nodded slowly, not trusting myself to speak. "When James was killed, I felt nothing but pure anger and hate. But I realized that James would not want me to feel so much of those emotions. I knew that you had your babies. They are half vampires. I changed you to save them the regret. You see, they have venom in their blood. Just enough to change a human if they bite them more than once. But the venom also makes the blood unappetizing. So, one day one of your children could have killed you. I saved them the regret. I hold nothing against you Bella. You're a lucky soul in fact. You escaped James clutches and for that you are lucky." When Victoria spoke James name her face became a heart shattering face. Somehow, I could actually see the logic in why she changed me. I would never want my children to feel that kind of remorse.

"Thank you." My voice shocked me to my core. It was not the old rusty croak but it was a delicate, smooth, octave. Victoria was also shocked. I rose out of the starch bed. My grace surprised me. I pulled Victoria into a hug. "Thank you. I would not ever wish my children to live with the fact that they killed their own mother." Victoria squeezed me back softly.

"Would you like to view your vampire self?" Victoria asked, smiling faintly. I nodded. I could feel excitement radiating off of me. Victoria led me out of the darkened room and into a brightly lit hall. There was white paneling and oak floorboards. The walls were a light sky blue. She turned and opened a pale white door and led me inside. The bathroom was fairly large. There was white and black tiling and the same blue colored walls. There was a vanity with two large mirrors. I stared into the mirrors with shock written all over my gorgeous face. I actually gave Rosalie a run for her money. My hair was a deep chocolate mahogany color and it went to my waist. It was luscious. My eyebrows were arched and perfectly curved. My nose had the same average shape but it was somehow enhanced. My cheeks were still high but they were now even more pale. My eyes were almond shape. The color of them shocked me. It was not the blazing red I was expecting but instead, a multicolor. There was blue, green, brown, gold, and magenta in my eyes. I gaped, my gaze lingered on my eyes. "They shocked me too." Victoria murmured. My lips were full and pouty. I continued my way onto my body. I had curves in places I never thought I had. My breasts were bigger. My body trim and slim. I looked amazing. I heard a door in the house slam. Many thuds told me that there were others in the house.

"Who was that?" I asked quietly to Victoria. She grinned at me, her lips pulling back and revealing her pearl white teeth.

"Shelby, Kaleb, Jesslyn, Tyler, and Mandy. My coven. Would you like to meet them?" Victoria asked. I nodded, unsure. Victoria motioned for me to follow her. She led me down the hall way and into a bright white living room. There was chocolate brown leather couches and a giant plasma screen TV. There was white fuzzy carpet and a chandelier. The door was arched. In the room were four other vampires. "Everyone, this is Bella." Victoria motioned towards me. I smiled softly. "Bella this is Shelby." Victoria pointed towards a vampire with platinum blonde hair and blood red eyes. She full lips and arched eyebrows. Her nose was long and thin and she had low cheek bones. She smiled faintly at me. "Then this is her mate Tyler." She motioned towards a male vampire with a purple Mohawk. He was fairly buff. His eyebrows were bushy but curved and he had bright bold red eyes. His upper lip was thinner than his bottom. He nodded towards me and I nodded back. "Over there is Kaleb." Victoria pointed towards a male vampire with wavy short brown hair and red eyes. He had a large nose and a muscular frame. His eyebrows pulled together as he took me in. He then flashed me an all white smile. I smiled a small smile back. "Then this is Jess, Kaleb's mate." Victoria pointed towards another female vampire. She had brown hair and red eyes. Plump lips and thin eyebrows, she also had wide cheeks. But she was still gorgeous. "Then my sister, Mandy." She pointed towards a vampire with razor cut red hair and silver eyes. She had thin lips and eyebrows. Her nose was small and button shaped. They were all very gorgeous.

"Welcome to the Peyton coven." Mandy smiled genuinely towards me. I gaped for a minute.

"I could not possibly leave my children." I said, appalled at the thought. They all shook their heads.

"Jade and Trey are here. I went to your fathers and brought them back to protect him." Victoria pointed towards the small bassinets on the left side of the room. I smiled at her. Maybe this new life would be better.

**I'm back from Northern California! I have one thing to say. It is fucking cold up there! My husband and I have decided to try and conceive again. He really really really wants a baby. If you want to know more about my trip then PM and ask. Lots of fun and sad details.**


	4. Not my sister

**Clothes on new Polyvore. I do not own Twilight. SM does. **

It has officially been sixteen years since Jade, Trey, and I joined the Peyton coven. We love them dearly. We moved to the small town of Yreka California. Hardly any sun. Jade and Trey are now seventeen years old. Jade has long honey blonde hair down to her waist. Trey's hair is shagged. Jade loves to listen to music. Rock especially. She also loves to write poems. She is on the junior volleyball team at our high school, Dodger High. Trey is really into playing his electric guitar. He also plays basketball on the junior team. Oh! I converted the Peyton coven to vegetarians. Amazing. I haven't told them who their father was. Yet. I'm working on it. I just don't really know how to start. Shelby, Kaleb, Victoria, Jess, Tyler, Mandy, and I are all juniors at Dodger High.

I sighed and stared at the deep red of my ceiling. I should start getting ready for school. I reluctantly got out of my queen sized, black bed, and hauled myself over to the closet. I pulled out my outfit and undressed. I had on a slit, short sleeved, off the shoulders, black top and teal skinny jeans. I put on my black stilettos. I looked good. Sighing, I walked to my bathroom. I pulled my wavy hair into a clip and did my makeup. I had on dark purple eye shadow and deep red gloss. Gothic hot, I thought to myself and exited my room. Everyone sat around the kitchen table. Victoria was wearing a navy blue cocktail dress that shaped her perfectly. She had matching heels to go with the dress. Her long red hair was lying flat on her back. Gorgeous, as always. Victoria and I are best friends and sisters. Shelby had on a red and black striped tank, black skinny jeans, and red sneakers. Shelby's platinum blonde hair stood out on her dark outfit but she pulled it off. Tyler and Kaleb each had on black and pink polo shirts, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. Tyler's Mohawk was dyed magenta today. Kaleb's hair was the same as always. Jess had on a black, frilled, spaghetti strap dress. It hugged her just right and ended above her knees. Mandy had on a bright lime green and black striped shirt with bright green pants and black heels. Amazing. Jade had on a black and white lace corset with black skinny jeans with some white heels. It formed her perfectly, but not showing too much. Trey was wearing a black and orange striped shirt with black jeans and sneakers. The shirt curved around his toned arms. I smiled at my family. Jade and Trey were eating breakfast. Cereal and milk. "Morning Dakota." Victoria smiled at me. I told them to call me that and leave Bella Swan in the past. I am now Dakota Peyton. No more Isabella Swan. She is dead. I smirked at her and sat on one of the five wooden barstools.

"Morning." Hushed whispers of the wind were outside as I spoke. I should probably put on my face. Literally. I pictured my new self in my mind and I felt the gush of wind that came with the change. Instead of mahogany hair, I have luscious red hair. Instead of my multicolor eye, I have gold eyes like my family. Everyone smiled at me. Jade insisted that I make my hair red, just to match Victoria and Mandy. I rolled my eyes but complied to her wish. I saw a black book in Jade's lap. "What are you reading now, my little bookworm?" I asked, amused. Jade smirked, her bold eyes brightening. **A/N: I know how the real Twilight goes. This is my own version. **

"It is called Twilight. It is about this human girl, Belle, who moves to Forks Washington after her mother remarried to a football player and they moved to New York. Belle meets this vampire, Edwin, they fall into a deep passionate love. Edwin is a vegetarian vampire, as if his family. But they face challenges because she is human and he is a vampire. I am at chapter twenty two, Hide-N-Seek. See, the Mullen's, Edwin's family, are playing Frisbee and these three vampires, Laurence, Veronica, and Fames come to play. Fames catches onto Belle's luscious scent. The hunt has begun. They are the dance studio now." I gaped at my daughter. I looked between Victoria and the book. That was a altered version of my life! A gasp escaped my lips. But it wasn't because of hearing my life. You see, I have come to a abrupt realization. I loved Jasper all along. His creamy blonde hair. His honey colored eyes. His southern drawl. His beautiful personality. I sighed silently to myself and looked into Jade's brown eyes.

"Jade, Trey, it is time I tell you some about my life." I said, quietly and solemnly. Their expressions became confused but exceptive. "Well, that book is almost like my life." I said into the silent room. Jade and Trey's eyes bugged out. "My name was Isabella Swan and I was human. I moved to Fork's Washington when my mother, Renee married her new husband Phil, a minor league baseball player. I went to Forks so she could travel with him. I met Edward Cullen, a vampire. He lusted for my blood. We grew closer and then started dating. Edward's family, The Cullen's took me to watch them play baseball. Then three vampires came out. Laurent, Victoria, and James. James took me on a wild hunt and tricked me into going to a dance studio. Then he tried to kill me. Edward saved me. Then Edward left me a few days after his brother accidentally tried to kill me when I got a paper cut." Jade and Trey absorbed this with wide eyes. "Yes. Aunt Victoria was with James and Laurent." I clarified one of the questions in their eyes. Jade was the first to speak.

"So. Edward is our father?" She assumed. I shook my head.

"Edward is not your father. His brother that tried to kill me, Jasper, is your father." I said softly.

"That is were I got my middle name from." Trey mused quietly. I nodded proudly. Jade and Trey smiled, finally knowing who their father really is.

"Let's get to school," Tyler ushered us out the door. I slid into the white mini van. It was abnormal for nine teens to drive to school in. But it was the only way we would all fit. We each have our own cars. Well, except Jade and Trey. They get their cars when they turn eighteen. Kaleb sped towards the school. It would be our first year staying in one place. We plan on moving after we graduate. Jade and Trey for the first time and the rest of us countless time. Kaleb parked next to a shiny red BMW. My mind started to drift towards the Cullen's again but I caught myself on it. There is no way they could be in the same city as us, let alone the same school! Sighing, I walked confidently towards my first hour class, English. I sat in my usual seat and waited for the horrific day to begin. The entire morning passed deathly slow. It is finally lunch. Rumors have been going around the school about the new kids. There is supposedly, three boys and two girls. I don't know their names. Mandy and I walked human pace towards the usual table. Victoria, Tyler, Trey, Jess, Kaleb, and Jade were already there. My enhanced eyes scanned the packed cafeteria for the new kids. My eyes landed on them and a gasp escaped my delicate lips. I stared into the molten gold eyes of Emmett Cullen. His eyebrows rose in shock. Avoiding eye contact, I walked quickly to the table. Mandy looked in the direction I did. She gaped and hurriedly went after me. Victoria gazed at me worriedly. If I was human my heart would be frantic. Why are they here! How is it possible! I could feel five pairs of eyes on my back. Luckily, they didn't have a clue of who I am. We'll pretty much start over. I took a deep breath. Jade and Trey gazed between each other.

"What is wrong, Mom?" Jade whispered lowly at vampire speed. She could sense the eyes on me also. I stared into her dense brown eyes. Love and adoration was clear on my shocked face.

"Remember my story. It's them." I whispered, hushed. Their eyes grew wide. "Don't speak to them." I cautioned. They nodded. The lunch bell rang and we parted ways. The afternoon flew by with a breeze. Now it is eighth hour. Gym. Oh joy. To add to that joy, I have Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett in this class. Wonderful right? Fortunately, I also have Kaleb, Jess, and Trey. Coach Chaco blew his whistle.

"Listen up class! We have three new kids in this class. Rosalie Hale. Alice Cullen. And Emmett Cullen. Treat them as if it were me!" Coach Chaco yelled. "Give me a good two laps and then start dodge ball!" He sat in his chair and started eating a quesadilla. "Dakota! You and your brother Trey help the Cullen's today. Got it!" I rolled my eyes. Trey sighed. We jogged our two laps quickly. The school slut came up to me.

"Let's see if you could bring it," Vanessa challenged. Her short shorts rolled up to her thong line. Her shirt was cropped and nearly revealing her breasts. I rolled my eyes.

"You have nothing on me slut. I'm clean and classy while your slutty and easy." Her eyes widen with my vile words. I felt Trey put his arm around my shoulders, calming me down so I didn't morph. Vanessa retreated towards her previous spot. Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett came up to us.

"After school. Your house. We'll follow." She told us. I nodded. It was nice seeing her. But something was off. She had that vibrant buzz still but it seems like something was missing. I shrugged off the thought and waited for class to end. Finally class ended. We were speeding towards our house with the red BMW following us. We got out of the van. All of the Cullen's eyes landed on Victoria. A feral snarl escaped Edward's lips. Not my sister.


	5. Inches away

All of the Cullen's heads snapped in my direction. My confidence did not shatter. "Leave my sister alone. She has done nothing wrong." I hissed venomously. Their eyes widen. "Pixie haired one, introduce your family." Alice stepped forward some. She pointed at Emmett first.

"This is my brother Emmett. His wife Rosalie." She pointed to Rosalie next. Then she pointed to Edward. "Then this is Edward, my husband." It took a lot of force to keep my jaw up and my eyes inside my sockets. Edward. And. Alice. Married. Love. Each. Other. What. About. Jasper? My mind is not able to form coherent sentences. Then Alice pointed to Jasper. "Lastly, this is my brother, Jasper." Jasper gazed at me. His eyes analyzing my emotions. Shit! He knows that I just felt shock! Dammit! I change my emotion to accepting.

"Victoria. Introduce your coven." Edward seethed. Kaleb and I growled at him in unison. Edward's eyes went a shade lighter. Bastard. Victoria stepped up some. She pointed her index finger at Kaleb.

"Kaleb. Then Jesslyn, his mate. Mandy, my sister. Shelby, then Tyler, Shelby's mate." She listed us off while pointing towards us as she said our name. "Jade and Trey. Then Dakota, my other sister." She pointed towards me.

"What is a coven like doing, living here?" Jasper asked, still analyzing us.

"My family is here just like yours. We are just trying to find a way to spend forever." Jess said, nearly snarling. The tension in the air was high.

"I guess we'll be seeing you." Edward mused. We each nodded. The Cullen's disappeared at vampire speed. Once they were out of hearing range, I let out a breath of relief.

"Vicky, what happens now?" Mandy asked, using Victoria's nickname.

"I don't know Mandy. I don't know." She sighed heavily. We made our way inside with low hope and faith. Jade and Trey flopped onto the couch and flipped on TV. Jess and Kaleb went upstairs. Tyler and Shelby sat in the kitchen. Mandy, Victoria, and I walked outback. We each sat in one of the green lawn chairs.

"What did you think when you first saw them?" Mandy asked, directed towards me.

"I was shocked. I never thought I would see them again. Then I was sad. The family fell apart. It is just so hard to believe that Edward moved on. With his adoptive sister." I murmured, my voice sounding like ice. Smooth and cold.

"I hope they don't suspect anything." Victoria said worriedly.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Mandy muttered.

**Tomorrow! **

We pulled into Dodger High parking lot. Tyler parked the car and we all clambered out. There was many students about the entire school. I walked, human pace, towards my first hour. Humans were to scared to talk to us. Just like in Forks. They were intimidated by our inhuman beauty and grace. I entered the dim classroom and sat carefully in my red plastic seat. I don't want to break it with my strength. I pulled my led pencil from my Jans Sport backpack. The teacher was sipping her coffee and writing the lesson on the board. Students started to pile inside. A boy with ashy brown hair and bright blue eyes sat down next to me. He is bold, I thought to myself. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Luke." I shook his hand quickly and wiped my hand on my jeans afterwards.

"Dakota." I said, slightly curious about the boy. Mrs. Kale turned and faced the class. She has short bob cut blonde hair and dark green eyes. She is not as tall as regular teachers. Only 5'0. She has braces on her teeth. She is only in her 20's.

"Okay class. Today we will be reading a part from Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Kale spoke clearly and loud. I smirked . I know Romeo and Juliet backwards and forwards. "First up. Dakota Peyton." I rose gracefully out of my seat and made my way to the front of the room. I grabbed the book for show and started to read.

"_O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face!_

_Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave?_

_Beautiful tyrant! fiend angelical!_

_Dove-feather'd raven! wolvish-ravening lamb!_

_Despised substance of divinest show!_

_Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st,_

_A damned saint, an honorable villain!--_

_O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell_

_When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend_

_In mortal paradise of such sweet flesh?--_

_Was ever book containing such vile matter_

_So fairly bound? O, that deceit should dwell_

_In such a gorgeous palace!" Romeo and Juliet Scene 11 Capulet house._

The class clapped loudly. I smiled without revealing my teeth and sat back in my seat. "Jacob Parker." Mrs. Kale called. A tall bony boy stood up. He had cropped brown hair and dark brown eyes. He walked to the front.

_"These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder,Which as they kiss consume."- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 2.3_

The rest of the hour continued like that. Soon as I knew it, it was eighth hour. Gym. My favorite class. Ironic isn't it. When I was human. I hated this class. But now that I'm graceful. I love it. I don't have to worry about killing anyone. Jess and I stretched together while Kaleb and Trey played basketball. Today was free for all. Emmett ran over to join Kaleb and Trey. Rosalie joined us. There was no tension today. It was silent between us as we started to join the boys. The class passed quickly. Jess, Trey, Kaleb and I walked to the car. I heard a whistle being blown. I snapped my head around, my red hair flying around my face. Mr. Hawes stood their. The Cullen's were two cars down from us. "I forgot to give you partners!" He yelled, out of breath. He is our history teacher. "Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Partners! Alice Cullen and Mandy Peyton. Partners! Trey Peyton and Victoria Peyton. Partners! Jade Peyton and Edward Cullen. Partners! Jesslyn Peyton and Kaleb Peyton. Partners! Tyler Peyton and Shelby Peyton. Partners! Jasper Hale and Dakota Peyton. Partners!" He assigned us partners. Great. I have Jasper. "Go to your partners house today! Write a list of five things each about them, their home, and their family. Have a nice day!" He sauntered back onto the campus. I groaned and stood next to Jasper. We all left with our designated partner. Jasper led me to his grey and red motorcycle. He got on and I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Playing the role of a human. Duh." I sounded like a middle school kid with the 'duh' but I could care less. Jasper nodded. The bike roared to life and he sped towards his house. He surprised me by leading me to a little red shack. Next to the shack was a large, beige house with many doors, windows, and balconies.

"I live separated from my family. I just feel wrong when I am living in the same house with them." Jasper shrugged and opened the door to his shack. There was a fair amount of room in the shack. There was three bedrooms and a small living room. The furniture was not expensive looking. Just simple. There was a medium sized brown couch and a beige rocking chair. There was a small 15 inch TV on a oak wood table. The walls were a dark blue color. There was a few sports magazines on the table also. "Sorry, it's messy. I ran through here last night trying to find clothes for today." Jasper laughed nervously. I smiled friendly at his nervousness. There was a photo album on the table also.

"What's this?" I mused. I picked it up and sat on the couch. I flipped it open. There was a family photo of the Cullen kids. I gazed at the next page. A photo of Rosalie and Emmett. I flipped the page. A photo of Alice and Jasper, kissing. "You kissed your sister?" I accused. I knew the truth but I had to play the role.

"She wasn't always my sister. She left me for my brother, Edward, two months after he made us leave our old town." Jasper sighed miserably. My cold heart cried out to him. I flipped the page and nearly gasped. It was a photo of the human me and Edward, sitting in our meadow.

"A human?" I asked. A hint of a smile came onto his features.

"Long story." He muttered.

"We have eternity." I smirked. Jasper laughed and flopped into the rocking chair.

"Her name was Bella. Bella Swan. She moved to Forks from Phoenix Arizona. Edward lusted for her blood. La Tue Cantata. Edward and Bella fell in love. Then three vampires came after Bella. We killed one. James. Victoria and Laurent got away. Victoria, your sister tried to kill Bella Swan. Then at her 18 birthday party, I nearly killed her when she got a paper cut. Edward made the decision for us to leave her. So she would be safe. I thought he was foolish for doing so." Jasper spilled the facts I already knew to Dakota. I nodded in comprehension.

"Victoria told me about Bella Swan. She was different. Not afraid of vampires. Foolish eh?" I asked playfully. Jasper nodded.

"Yet, I was in love with her." He muttered to himself but I heard. I clamped my mouth shut, preventing my gasp. He loves her! I mean me? If I was human, my heart would be pounding in my chest vibrantly. I put the photo album down. "So," Jasper acknowledged. "What do you do for fun?" I could tell he was intrigued by me. I almost smirked.

"I write. Songs, poems, stories, anything really." I said, glancing out the window. "Your family is small." I mused.

"Well, we have a father, Carlisle, he's at work, local clinic. Then a mother, Esme, she is at our house." Figures Carlisle would be at the hospital. I scrunched my face in confusion, for Jasper's sake.

"A vampire. Working at a hospital." I said doubtfully. Jasper ran his long fingers through his honey blonde hair.

"He has major control. No blood tempts him." Jasper explained. I nodded in understanding. Jasper leaned back in the rocking chair. His black shirt rose some allowing me a look at his delicious hip bones. Jasper raised his blonde eyebrows. I quickly tread out of the thoughts and emotions. "Your emotions are carefully guarded." He said, almost in anger. "Who are you?" He whispered. I noticed he moved next to me on the couch.

"I'm not who you think I am." I whispered. His breath was in my face. Sweetly intoxicating. I could see his scars a lot cleared with vampire sight. "Your not who I thought you were either." I whispered heavily. Jasper slightly smiled at me.

"Who'd you think I was?" He rasped, his southern drawl sounding so sexy. My head was clouded with lust, hunger, and love.

"Not who you are now." His eyes glazed over as he processed what I was saying. I then abruptly realized how close we were to each other. I slid out from underneath his arms. "I should go." I said, hushed. I ran out of his shack and into the surrounding woods. My head was still clouded with the leftover lust and love. Jasper was only inches away from me. Smiling to myself I raced back to my house.


	6. Black out

I entered my house, feeling light as a feather. My red hair was windblown from the wild run I just had. I'm a hundred percent positive that if I was human, I would have had a heart attack by now. Just knowing how close we were together sends chills down my back. I should have stayed their instead of moving away. When I was human, I never realized how vivid his scars actually were. The crescent shapes were along his arms and his neck. Just looking at the scars and knowing what he had went through scares me. I looked down at my hand were James bit me all those years ago. There was a faint lining of my scar. Not very visible. I could hear conversation coming from the upper floor. Alice and Mandy. I feel very sorry for Jade. She has Edward as her partner. A part of my heart loves Edward. But it will never be the same love I used to feel for him. Never. Other than the small chatter from above, the house was eerily quiet. I silently made my way to the backyard. I sat on the white painted wood porch swing. The breeze was light. The air was chilly. Although, I didn't care. I never get cold or warm. I'm just my natural temperature. The colors of California danced on the horizon where the sky met the mountains. The orange and the purple bled into each other, like paint flowing down the river. The Autumn leaves blew in the breeze. The evergreen trees stood out on the light coloring of the sky. Beautiful. I curled up on the swing. Bringing my legs to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and relaxed. It never really used to be this calm. With all the vampires around. I could probably spend my eternity like this. Maybe with a good book also. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of Jade's many poem notebooks. I smiled and opened it up. The poems she writes are so deep and mysterious. I love them.

_Beauty is ever to the lonely mindA shadow fleeting; she is never plain.She is a visitor who leaves behindThe gift of grief, the souvenir of pain._

Her words are so deep. It reminds me of the poems I used to write. They were my escape from the world. I flipped the page and read the next poem.

_I look into your face And wonder what you want with me 'cause everyone wants something no one hangs around for free Your eyes are so sincere And in your lovely smile I bask As I wonder all the while What's behind your pretty mask? What underneath do you conceal Devil, demon, angel, sprite Are you needy, angry, vicious, lost, Apathetic, filled with fright? There's so many ways to suffer now And life is so confused Its no wonder that the bulk of us are sure we've been abused So why don't you just spit it out And lay it on the line? Take off the guise that hides the truth Be honest just one time But the world revolves on bullshit We all balance on the fence To risk a fall with honesty I guess just makes no sense. _

I recognize this one. She wrote is after she and her boyfriend, Doral, broke up after a year. I closed her notebook and set it back on the end table. Her poems are also darkish themed. Thinking about it, I have become more dark from losing the family I love. I've lost more hope and faith and I've become more depressed. My new family has noticed that. But alas the hope is wearing thin but my heart knows what is true and what belongs in my spirit.

**Jade's POV**

The Cullen household was huge. There was a pinewood staircase leading to the upstairs rooms. The downstairs had a large dining room, a kitchen, a living room. The house looked expensive to say the least. Edward led me upstairs towards his piano room. It was awkward knowing that my mom used to love him. And that he left her to die. My anger started to broil. I took a deep breath and it simmered down. He is an insensitive bastard. Especially when he growled at Aunt Vicky. I sat on one of the metal barstools in the piano room. There was a large black wood piano in the center of the room. "So, do you play the piano?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Yes. I like it very much." He sat at the piano bench. His fingers brushed lightly across the keys. "You look very much like my brother Jasper. You know that right?" Edward mused quietly. I rolled my eyes at his comment. If he actually knew.

"I've been told." I muttered. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife. "Look, I don't want to be here and I'm sure you don't want me here so let's just get this over with." I suggested. Edward sighed but did not argue. Good. I smiled smugly and pulled out a sheet of paper. I grabbed a pen out of my backpack. "Family members? That's easy. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice." I wrote them down quickly on the paper.

"Your forgetting two." He murmured, a crooked smirk appeared on his lips. I'm missing two? There was only five of them when we met earlier.

"You must not be able to count. There was only five of you earlier." I snapped, annoyed at his childish games. Mom always said I was so much older than I act.

"Two were not with us. Carlisle and Esme. Dad and Mom." He chuckled. I scribbled them down onto the paper.

"Okay. Next question. Five things about their home. Simple enough. Large, beige, many rooms, three story, roomy." I read them aloud as I wrote them down. Edward smirked and leaned onto the piano. "Five things about the family. Ok. Vampires." I smirked, wiping the amused expression off of his smug face.

"You cannot expose us! That would kill us all. Are you trying to kill me?" He asked, incredulously. I smirked darkly.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. You'll never find out anyway." Edward's jaw dropped.

"What have I ever done to you? I hardly know you!" He shouted, ridiculously. I stood from my stool and walked broadly over to him. I growled deep in my throat.

"You left Bella. Victoria said so. Victoria also got a report from Laurent that Bella is dead. Good job asshole." I snarled. Edward gaped at me. I turned sharply and grabbed my stuff. I left the room and a dumbfounded Edward. I breezed past the halls and out of the door. I bolted off at vampire speed. I was at my home within five minutes. I shut the door softly behind me. Alice Cullen was descending down the stairs.

"Lovely home you have Jade." She murmured softly. I took in her appearance. She was short, maybe 4'8. She had jet black pixie cut hair and wide gold eyes. Something about buzzed hyper. She left the house silently and shut the door behind her. I stormed upstairs. I threw my backpack in my closet and flung myself on my deep crimson bed. I reached in my nightstand and grabbed a fresh notebook and pen. The words started to flow into my head and onto the paper. In five minutes my emotion was out and on paper.

_He thinks it was for the best_

_What he does not know is the best_

_She is no longer alive_

_Because of him_

_He killed her_

_Not physically_

_But emotionally and mentally_

_He destroyed the angel that cries out in the night_

_He is the one who made her so cold_

_He is the one who betrayed all the trust she could give _

_He is the reason she no longer lives. _

_But now, the angel is back for revenge_

_In forms of family. _

_This will be her vengeance on the man who shattered her heart_

_From the very start_

I smiled and closed my notebook. I put it in the nightstand and left my room calmly. Trey was sitting in the living room, watching TV.I flopped on the couch next to him.

**Bella POV**

When I actually think about it, it scares me. I've changed so much. Memories of the night Edward left flashed in my mind. No! I need to stop thinking. I grabbed my wallet and ran to the closest mini market. I bought three things of beer. I paid for them and left quietly. I sat on my porch and drank the three cartons. The thoughts stopped. I love how beer affects vampires. Look a purple iguana. I stumbled inside the house. I knocked over the lamp. Jade and Trey were in the room in a second. Jade grew two heads. "Why you have two heads?" I gargled. Then my world became black and I past out.


	7. Fire

_**Bella did get drunk so you know. Beer can still affect vampires. In this story, at least.**_

_**I would like to thank all my reviewers sooooo much. Your what makes this possible. Especially born2dance94! This chapter is for you girl!**_

_**Clothes on Polyvore!!**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**11:51 pm**_

_When I awoke I had a blaring headache. I was in my bed. In my room. What happened? Slowly, I rose forward. The world started to spin. I laid back down quickly and groaned. Jade was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. "What happened?" I asked, softly. Jade smirked faintly. _

"_You got drunk and past out." She said amused. I groaned as my head throbbed. Note to self; never get drunk again. Wobbly, I started to sit up again. This time, the world did not spin. Thankfully. I sighed and stood up. I am probably the first vampire ever to past out. Wonderful. Hopefully Jess won't start a book on that. With a drawn out sigh, my headache vanished. I walked over to Jade and pulled her up. _

"_I swear, I will never get like that again. I'm sorry you and Trey had to see that." I whispered into her golden locks. Jade chuckled softly and squeezed me back. _

"_It was quite amusing," She murmured. I rolled my eyes and untangled myself from her. My feet were silent as I made my way to the bathroom. I shut the door softly behind me. I felt unclean. I de-clothed myself and turned on the hot water, slipping inside. The water droplets hit my back, relieving tension and stress. Then I noticed, I looked like my true self again. My mahogany hair was dripping wet. Getting an appropriate handful like the bottle says, I massaged my hair with my favorite lavender shampoo and conditioner. Rinse and repeat. Yeah right. I snorted to myself in the shower. Wow, that is a bit weird. I talk to myself also. I'm a dork, I muttered in my head. I washed my body with my lavender body wash and rinsed off. Turning the water off and stepping out, I wrapped a fluffy towel around my soaked body. That was relaxing. I dried off quickly and pulled on my red satin nightgown. I leaped into my giant black bed. The mattress curved around my figure perfectly. I sighed, closing my eyes and slipped into a daydream. If that is what you could call it. _

_**Bella's Daydream!! Italics!**_

_A lady with pale skin, long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a petite figure stood in an evergreen forest. The air was chilly and dense. The ground was moist from the earlier rain. The lady looked around, paranoid. She always hated to be in the woods alone, her boyfriend had disappeared and she was searching for him. In the distance, a wolf cried out. The lady jumped. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing erratic. Just a wolf, she told herself. Not only was she wrong, but there was more than a wolf. There was eight. Large and thudding feet was the only silent noise. The lady started to freak out. "Jasper!" She screamed. A man with honey blonde hair and frail gold eyes appeared in the setting. He was muscular yet trim. He stood tall and proud at 6'4. He wrapped his long arms around the lady's tiny waist. _

"_Calm down Bella, I'm right here. I'll always be here. Unlike my ass of a brother, Edward." He whispered into her hair. The lady calmed down instantly. "I love you Bella Marie Swan." His voice was husky, low and sweet. A smile crept its way onto the lady's face. _

"_I love you too" The lady whispered, her voice shaky with lust. The man pulled her chin up and lowered his head to hers. He was inches away from her face. His lips only a few centimeters from hers. Her heart was frantic. Then suddenly everything disappeared. _

I jolted from my dream when I felt a hand shaking me. "Time to get ready for school," Trey smirked. I smiled and got out of bed. He left the room silently. I walked in my closet and pulled out my maroon bustier halter top, black skinny jeans, and maroon heels. I went back inside of the bathroom and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I pictured Dakota and I transformed. I smiled to myself and left my room. Everyone was chilling in the kitchen. They all looked outstanding, as always. Mandy had on a pink and black tank top with black skinny jeans and flats. It curved around her lady lumps amazingly. Her razor cut hair was in its usual shagged style. Shelby had on a red rib trim top, white skinny jeans, and red wedges. Her platinum blonde hair stood out against the red of the top. Kaleb had on a white and blue pinstripe button down shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. Jess had on a black and white contrast spot camisole, a black flounce skirt, and black heals. Her brown hair was in a curly pony tail. Tyler had on a black skull shirt and jeans with sneakers. Victoria had on a long sleeved black shirt, dark wash jeans, and black converse. Her red hair is flowing down her back, as usual. Trey has on a white ¾ sleeve cuffed off shirt, jeans, and black converse high-tops. Jade is not downstairs yet. Soon as I think that, I hear the thump of heels coming down the stairs. We all naturally turn our heads to look. And we our shocked by it. My mouth drops open and I feel very protective. A fierce growl escapes my lips. My daughter looks like a hooker! She's been in my closet. Wearing one of my clubbing outfits! She has my hot pink, spider cut bikini on then short shorts on over it. And she has high heeled, way to high, shoes on. Her hair is curled and in a pony tail. "Fuck no!" I yelled sharply. The others wince. "Get out of my fucking clothes. Your not wearing that to school young lady! I will not allow you to parade around half fucking naked. Change now!" I yelled at her. She freezes like a deer in a headlight.

"But-" She pleads.

"Na-" I cut her off. I know it is childish but I have to. She will not wear that to school!

"But-" She tries again.

"Na-" I cut her off once again. She huffed.

"I-" Her voice is pleading, desperate. I will not break.

"Na-"

"But-"

"Na-"

"But-"

"Na-"

"But-"

"Na-"

"But-"

"Na-"

"But-"

"Go change. That is final." I leave no room for argument. Jade huffed but retreated up the stairs instantly. I pinched the bridge of my nose. It clears my mind. Taking a deep breath, I sit at the counter with the others. Their faces are amused from the dispute. I growled and rolled my eyes. Jade came back down the stairs in a pink tank with a black pinstripe vest over it, dark wash jeans, and sneakers. I smiled in approval. "Thank you. Now let's get to school." I ushered everyone out the door. Mandy sped towards the school in the mini van. If I was human, I would be claustrophobic in this tight, cramped van. She parked and we all exited the tight van.

"See you at lunch," Mandy says and turns to walk towards her first class, leaving Tyler, Kaleb, Trey, Jess, Jade, Victoria, Shelby, and I to ourselves. Soon, Tyler, Kaleb, Shelby, Trey, Jess, and Jade go to their classes, leaving Victoria and I. I leaned against the chain link fence. Victoria did the same. The red flashy BMW pulled into the parking lot and parked. The Cullen's got out. Jasper and I made eye contact but I looked away quickly. Victoria and I parted ways and headed to our classes.

English can be very boring. We're still doing Romeo and Juliet and I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm sick of it! Luke kept giving me little smiles and he would be peering my way during the first part of class. Mrs. Kale slapped her ruler to her desk, to wake most of us up. "Now class. I am assigning you partners for the project. The project is to write a one page essay on the other person. Now here are the partners. Heather and Maurice. Kyle and Diana. Suzanne and Jacob. Lois and Peter **A/N: heehaw family guy!. **George and Judy. Luke and Dakota. Sherpa and Bret. Lucy and Skyler. Brandon and Donna Joann. Tonya and Quilt. Michelle and Parker. Any questions?" I almost groaned out loud when I heard I was paired with Luke. The loud bell rang and I pulled my backpack on and was first out of the torture chamber, I mean classroom. The students brushed by, not caring whether they were late or not. I sighed as I sat in second hour, French. Mr. Shafer babbled on in French, not caring who was listening. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Do tell me Miss. Peyton. Let's have a conversation in French." Mr. Shafer slapped his ruler on his desk just like Mrs. Kale for the attention. "Comment ça va aujourd'hui, Mlle. Peyton ?"_How are you today, Miss. Peyton?. _Mr. Shafer asked in amusement on how I would answer. Stupid teachers. If they only knew.

""Parfait. Dites merci très beaucoup M. Shafer. Comment sont vous ce jour-ci ?"_Fine. Thank you very much Mr. Shafer. How are you this day? _I asked back with much fluency. Mr. Shafer's eyes widen as did most of the class. Most of the class had no clue what we are saying.

"Vous êtes Mlle très attrayante. Peyton. Puis-je demander de vous de me rejoindre pour le dîner ce soir ?"_You are very attractive Miss. Peyton. May I ask of you to join me for dinner this evening? _My eyes widen in disgust and alarm while his filled with lust.

"J'ai peur je ne peux pas produire les mêmes sentiments pour vous. Je ne suis pas désolé dans la moindre partie de morceau de voie. Je devrais vous signaler!"_I'm afraid I can not produce the same feelings for you. I am not sorry in the least bit of way. I should report you!_ I shouted in French, making the entire class jump and Mr. Shafer turn beat red. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned towards the window again. The bell rang and I bolted out of there as fast as I could without exposing myself.

I entered my math class with much relief. The teacher lusting for student was freaking me out. The class passed by quickly and it was lunch. I avoided the stampede for the lunch line and headed over to the table were my family sat. Victoria was the first to greet me.

"Hey." She smiled, her teeth bright and dazzling. I smiled faintly back at her.

"It was disgusting. Mr. Shafer asked me out!" I shrieked in annoyance. The table started to laugh but when I glared at them the quieted. Today is still going to be a long day.

I sighed happily as I left eighth hour. Finally free! Jasper smiled as he saw me approach him on the bike. Mr. Hawes assigned us as partners again for this next week long project. So I would be at his shack, everyday after school for the rest of this week. He climbed onto his motorcycle. I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I pressed my cheek against his strong back. He sped out of the parking lot. The wind whipped my hair around in the pony tail. I squeezed tighter onto Jasper. I love this feeling. I felt so free. With Jasper I always feel lighter. He is amazing. Strong and lean. Witty and smart. Brave and daring. Sweet and romantic. A dream man. He pulled up to his cottage and park the bike. We got off and made our way into the cottage. It was clean to say the least. I smirked quietly at Jasper as we sat down. I put my backpack on the floor by the couch and brought my feet to my chest. Jasper sat with an arm lazily tossed over the side, facing me. Jasper broke the tension. "We should get started." He murmured, his southern drawl highlighting a few of his words. I nodded curtly in agreement. I pulled out my binder, as did he and we started the round of questions.

**Jasper POV!! YAY!**

Dakota sat with her legs to her chest. She is so mysterious yet I feel as if I know her. Divine. She reminds me so much of Bella. Shy yet bold. Thinking of Bella, I remembered that the family was torn apart because of Edward's horrid decision to leave her. Esme was devastated, hardly ever smiling. Carlisle was always at work. Emmett and Rosalie were quieter. Edward was distraught. A month after we left, I noticed that Alice had been distancing herself from me. I thought it was just because she was sad. But then I walk in on her and Edward right in the middle of a sex fiasco. Horrid sight. Normally, husbands would hate their spouse for cheating. Oh, I am terrifyingly resentful at her but I could never hate her forever. I don't love her in the same way, no. I'll never love her in the same way. But I want her happiness. If she is happy with Edward, then that is what I want for her. But I did the same thing to Alice. I cheated on her with Bella. I made love to Bella. I am irrevocably in love with Bella. I felt a small hand tugging on my hand. I was brought out of my reverie by Dakota's tugging. "Are you listening?" She asked, doubtfully. I smiled softly at her.

"Sorry. I was lost in a memory." I murmured. Dakota smiled softly back. God. It lit up my world. "What was the question?" I asked. Dakota's gold eyes fell to the paper and then back to my face.

"What is your best childhood memory?" She asked again. I pondered in my mind of what to say. My human memories are faint and distant. The only one I could remember is the one of my brother and I fishing.

"When my brother and I went fishing together." I answered peacefully. "What is your best childhood memory?" I asked, turning the tables. Her face scrunched up as she thought. It was just so cute!

"When I was 7. My mom bought me a stuffed dog. I would carry it around and treat it like a real dog. I don't know why it is the best. Maybe it was just because I finally had something to love unconditionally, even when it would break. Something that would love me back also, not judging." I was awed by this woman. She is so passionate and deep. It binds my love to her. She gazed down softly.

"What was your first boyfriend/girlfriends name?" She asked, embarrassed. I smiled softly.

"Maria. Not really a girlfriend but I didn't date much." I sighed heavily. She tucked a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. "What was your first boyfriend/girlfriends name?" I asked, curiously.

**Bella/Dakota POV**

Should I tell him Edward? Or somebody else? Somebody else indeed. "Jacob." I murmured the first name that came to my mind. Jasper nodded. I gazed into his ocher golden orbs and got lost in them. So pure. Slowly, he leaned in. I leaned in to meet him. I felt his marble lips press against mine and my world was on fire.


	8. Stupid Ringtone

_Last time…_

_Slowly, he leaned in. I leaned in to meet him. I felt his marble lips press against mine and my world was on fire._

A throbbing fire spread throughout my body. Aching. His lips moved boldly and confidently on mine. He pressed me down into the couch, being on top of me in the heated romance. My eyes glazed over with the love I could feel generating off of him. His hands cupped my cheeks, pressing my lips to his. While my hands roamed over his trim body. Jasper softly bit down on my lower lip, causing a loud moan to escape my vocal cords. Jasper groaned and pressed his pelvis tighter into my own. His eyes were closed. My tongue flicked his bottom lip, asking for entry. He gladly granted. My tongue explored his mouth with excited romance. He was so sweet. Sweeter than Edward. His mouth soft yet dominating. I glazed my tongue over his, making him moan loudly into my mouth. His hands tangled themselves in my red hair. I clasped onto the back of his neck with my hands. Our tongues fought for power. I love him so much. He is my oxygen. Edward may _**have **_been my brand of heroin but Jasper is my life. The air that I breathe, everything. He is my everything. I pressed my hips into his, causing another moan to escape his lips. I loved the sound. He flipped us so I was laying on top of him, without breaking the make out session. His hands boldly landed on my bottom. I gasped into his mouth, breaking the kiss. He just smirked devilishly. I wasn't fully into the kiss. If I was, I would have to forget my powers. Which is something I cannot do. For I will not let Jasper know it is me. I placed my hands on his chest, my breathing erratic. His breath was coming out in unnecessary gasps and pants. He pecked my already bruised lips. I smiled softly at him. That was the most amazing kiss I ever had, and ever will have. He is so much more careless than Edward. He gazed deeply into my golden eyes. I know I was lost in his. He smiled widely at me and kissed me again. I could feel a distinctively harder part of him pressed into my inner thigh. I groaned out loudly as he nibbled on my ear. My cell phone started to go off.

_I'm a goofy goober yeah_

_You're a goofy goober yeah_

_Were all goofy goobers yeah_

_Goofy goofy goober goober yeah_

I must have turned eighteen shades of red. I answered the phone, leaving an amused Jasper. "Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hi Dakota, I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me? Please?" It was Luke. How the hell did he get my number. I feel very very stalked. Jasper snatched the phone out of my hand.

"I'm afraid Dakota is no longer single. But she is with me, Jasper Hale. Goodbye infidel." He snapped my phone shut and handed it to me. I was thrilled at his words. Jasper Hale, my boyfriend. YES!

**Trey POV! YAY!**

I sighed as I entered my room. Today has been a long fucking day. I knew mom was falling in love with dad again. Can't blame her. He seems nice enough. Can't blame him for leaving again without knowing she'd be pregnant. He didn't know. I picked up my red electric guitar and strummed a few notes. I ought to get some friends. I tossed my guitar on my bed and left my room. I'll go down to the skate park. I left the house quickly. I started to run in the evergreen forest. My hair was windblown when I reached the park. I sat on the half-pipe. A cute girl with light brown hair, blue eyes, a small frame, and a skateboard under her arm entered the park. "Sup dude." A voice behind me spoke. I jumped slightly and looked behind me. A guy with chin length black hair, tan skin, a tiny goatee, and a lip piercing was standing above me.

"Hey." I nodded towards him. My gaze was caught by the girl though.

"Got your eye on Desiree I see. Don't bother, she is to stuck up for anyone of us guys." He snorted. "I'm Dylan by the way." I nodded up at him again.

"Trey." I bumped his fist with my own. Whoever this Desiree person is, I intend on finding more out about her.

**Very first Trey POV! Big Trey gots his eye on a girl! Oooh! Bella's ringtone messed up the moment! Ooh!**


	9. Bliss

**Trey POV**

I slid down the half pipe and walked over to this Desiree. "Hey, I'm Trey." I said to her. Her back was facing me but she spun around so fast it looked like vampire speed. Her nose was scrunched up in the cutest of ways.

"Desiree." She stuck out her hand. I shook it with my own, being gentler. Her hands were delicate, soft flesh and smooth palm. Her hand was warmer than the usual. I pulled back after a second, knowing my hand was colder than it should be.

"So you can ride a skateboard?" I asked, interested. Her face turned to one of appalled.

"Don't think that just because I'm a girl I can't skateboard!" She shouted at me, clearly very angry. I gasped.

"No. That's not what I meant. What I meant was because your carrying a skateboard, you can ride? I cannot ride at all." I murmured softly. Something about her just intrigued me. It was like I was ready to jump in front of a bullet for this angel already. Something about her smell was off though. I could smell blood but something had a revolting tint to it. I noticed that from far away, her skin was pale but up close, it is more dark. A light auburn or russet.

"You cannot ride?" She asked, incredulously. I nodded proudly. She started to giggled. God, that sound sent my heart wild. After she became somber again, she smiled softly at me. "I can teach you if you want." She suggested. We headed to the small ramp.

We spent the rest of the day doing tricks. This lady is amazing. We were now at In-'n'-out burger, getting dinner. We have so much in common. I think she is the girl of my dreams. We both like rock music, electric guitars, basketball, skate boarding, hunting, and hiking. I learned that her mom died in labor and her dad is a famous author, he wrote the books that Jade is reading. I also learned that she is an only child and she loves to run track. She is also going to Dodger high! Amazing.

"So, I was wandering, if maybe you want to go out sometime?" I asked, cautiously and nervously. Her smile brightened even more.

"Yes. I would love to." She murmured quietly. One more thing I noticed, her eyes have flecks of black and brown in them. I smiled hugely and shouted in my mind. I saw Dylan and a bunch of guys from the skate park coming up to us.

"Wow. Desiree huh? You scored man you scored." I flashed him a proud smile. Dylan chuckled hastily. Desiree smirked quietly to herself. A car horn started to honk. We all turned to see who was in the car. There was a man with russet colored skin, dark brown eyes, black cropped hair, and a muscular figure waiting in a old sedan. Desiree sighed.

"That's my dad. I got to go. Call me whenever Trey. Bye!" She shouted over her shoulder as she got in the car. The guys sauntered away. I started the walk home, feeling amazing. Once I was out of human eyes, I took off at vampire speed. Running is so amazing. The wind whipping my hair, the adrenaline I get. Breathtaking. I was at the house within five minutes. The lights were on inside. Figures. But, I don't understand. If we can pretty much see in the dark, why do we need lights? Sighing in content, I entered the house. Aunt Jess and Uncle Kaleb were in the living room along with Aunt Shelby and Uncle Tyler. They were sitting with their respected mates.

"Hey kid. What's you been up to?" Uncle Tyler asked, trying to be cool, again. I smiled. They'd be so proud.

"Not much. Just getting a girlfriend." I smirked at their excited expressions. Aunt Jess was the first to hug me.

"No way kid! You got to be kidding! I'm so happy for you!" Aunt Jess shrieked as she made me jump with her. I think I'm excited as her.

"So, what is her name?" Aunt Shell asked. I smirked again. They smiled with my smirk.

"Desiree." They smiled wider than ever. I wanted to blush but then I just started to smile for no reason at all at her name. Uncle Kaleb clapped me on the back.

"We have to tell your mom!" Aunt Jess shrieked and she ran out of the room. I could honestly care less who she tells. I want to shout it to the earth and heavens! I smiled at my family once more before trotting up the stairs to my bedroom. I flopped on the bed and smiled again. This smile might be glued permanently onto my face.

**Bella POV! Before Trey is home and after he gets home!!**

Jasper and I made out for awhile before I left to get home. Jasper gave me a kiss goodbye and I ran home in pure bliss. Jasper Hale, my boyfriend. I giggled from the thought. The lights were on in the house. Figures. But, I don't understand. If we can pretty much see in the dark, why do we need lights? Sighing, I entered the house. The family was in the living room. "Guess what?" I asked, excited. They all widen their eyes at me in wonder. I smiled. I couldn't contain it any longer. "Jasper is my boyfriend!" I screamed. Their eyes bulged out of their head. Then I was on the floor, tackled by Victoria, Jess, Shelby, and Jade. I smiled hugely as were they.

"Amazing!" Jade screeched. I kissed her cheek.

"Wonderful!" Jess yelled, in excitement and pleasure.

"Good for you Bella!" Victoria smiled. I'm glad their accepting of this.

"I'm glad." Shelby smirked. They released me from the bounds that kept me to the ground. Jade smiled at me hugely. I pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. Just like when she was a child. She pulled away and headed towards her room. It is freaky how we can have mutual conversations. I smiled again, Victoria got up and hooked her arm around my elbow.

"We're going to go outback for awhile." Victoria announced to the others. They nodded. We walked through the house and flopped in the lawn chairs outside.

"So. Whatcha want to talk about?" I asked, curiously. Victoria smirked quietly to herself. It is funny how our friendship has been. When I was human, she wanted to kill me. But as a vampire, we're so much alike and best friends. We're closer than Alice and I were. Shocking, I know but it is true.

"I think we should go clubbing and drag Jasper along." She smiled nervously and excitedly. We should! That is a brilliant idea!

"We should!" I squeaked and hugged her. Victoria laughed and hugged me back. We pulled apart and leaned back in the chairs. I'm in full, complete bliss that Jasper loves both sides of me. Amazingly breathtaking.

"Are you going to let Jasper know who you really are?" She asked, cautiously. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably. Eventually." I shrugged. Victoria smiled and pulled me to my feet. What is she up to now? She dragged me towards the trampoline. I smirked and got on with her. We pulled off our shoes and socks. Its amazing that trampolines will not break, even if vampires are bouncing on them. I love to bounce. My hair going up and down, with my body. Feeling weightless. Pretty much how I feel with Jasper. I threw my body forward in a flip. The sensation is amazing. I landed with grace. Victoria applauded sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and double bounced her. I feel like a child again. I love it! Victoria bounced up over my head. She moved her body forward and landed on my shoulders. I stumbled slightly but held her there. I started to bounce with her on my shoulders. Her head was bobbing up and down. I flipped and she flew off of me and onto the ground. I burst out in complete, side hurting, tear bringing, giggles. Victoria gave me a playful warning growl. I smirked and got off. I pulled her to her feet. I love Victoria. She is my sister. Its hard to believe I was afraid of her at once. Jess ran out of the back door.

"Guess what!" She screamed. I winced but was curious. She paused for a second and took a deep breath. "TreygotagirlfriendnamedDesireetoday!"_**Trey got a girlfriend named Desiree today!**_She said at super fast vampire speed that even I didn't understand her.

"What?" Victoria and I asked in confusion and unison. She sighed and started to talk again.

"Trey got a girlfriend named Desiree today." She said, much slower. Victoria and I exchanged glances then we were in his room. Trey was sleeping, deeply. We sighed together and left. We'll attack him tomorrow with questions.

**So what do you think?**

**I'm always insecure about my writing. I don't really know why. I just want to please all my reviewers with the story. **

**I would like to thank my reviewers. Here are some that have been with me through thick and thin!**

**DxElle! I would just like to thank you for being my bestie! Your hackin awesome! I love you girl! hope you got the grades sorted out! I wish her fun times and happy moments, not shit like mine! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Born2dance94! You've reviewed almost every chapter(missing chapter one!) You've also been really funny and helpful! Ego booster! Please let me marry your story?**

**americanlatinajapanesegirl! You may or may have not reviewed this story but you've been so helpful!**

**debbie-lou**** for being my first reviewer on this story!**

**OECD! You've been there! Supporting and encouraging me! Thank you so much!**

**MeloveUlongtime! You've been an awesome reviewer!**

**Lamiai Vampire Princess! My home skillet bisket! You're awesome! **

**Barbiedoll123! You've reviewed every chapter, I think. :D. Thanks so much for your awesome reviews and loyatly.**

**snoodles! Your reviews pull a smile on my face, even in my darkest moments!**

**Thanks to every single person whose read and or reviewed my story! I love you all!**


	10. Clubbing

**Ok! I am so sorry if you are having a hard time understanding this story because I keep getting a lot of Private Messages saying that people are getting confused. I don't mean to come off hateful or angry right now but I got a lot on my plate, which I will say more about at the end. Here is one review with a lot of confusion. My answers will be in BOLD and the actual review in regular writing. **

**Review by bookishqua **

I'm a little confused as to what you are trying to do with this story. IfJasper had sex with Bella when she thought it was Edward, then Jasper rapedher.

**Answer! Jasper did not in fact rape Bella. I know what rape is like and how it happens, because it has happened to me. They made love. And Bella clearly stated that she has always loved Jasper. So when a two people love each other, certain things may happen, and those things might have consequences. Which it did. **

And that is a terrible thing for a character to do to another. Bellawould have NEVER knowingly slept with Jasper during that time period. Giventhat situation, don't you think that Bella would feel devastated and betrayedwhen she realized that her children were not fathered by Edward? And don't youthink she would also feel shame for not figuring out that it was not Edwardthat she slept with? I can see Bella beating herself up and thinking that shebetrayed her love - and I can see her feeling even MORE unworthy of him - butstill loving him anyway.

**Answer! You do not know that Bella would have never knowingly slept with Jasper. Nobody knows that! It is called fan fiction for a reason. I'm sorry, I'm not angry but I'm pissed off when people come onto ANY story and review, complaining that it is not following the books. If it was exactly like the books, then it would be plagiarism. No I don't think she'd feel shame because her children are not fathered by Edward. She'd be glad that she actually has the babies!**She had all those years on her own to mull it over. Also, it would make senseas Edward is the love of her life that she would be absolutely devastatedseeing him with Alice. Stephenie Meyer argues that vampires once mated do notbreak that bond. So the premise of NM is that even though they aren'tofficially married - Edward suffered so much because he had already acceptedBella as his mate - and Bella because she had fallen for Edward also sufferedequally. You need to come up with some sort of explanation for whyEdward/Alice/Jasper are behaving the way that they are. You have not given usan explanation for why Edward would ever turn to Alice. Has he lost his mind?Has he lost his memory?

**Well again, this is Fan fiction, not the real book. Edward has always had a thing for Alice in MY story. **And don't you think that Jasper would feel horrible not only for breaking hisvow of marriage with Alice but more importantly for what he did to Bella? Thatwas his brother's girlfriend, the love of Edward's life - and Edward wasforcing everyone to leave for her safety. Edward would have killed Jasper ifhe found out what he had done. I'm also not sure on who the order of events -Did Jasper rape Bella before Alice left him for Edward? Is Alice punishing himby pretending to be in love with Edward for what he did to Bella?

**Jasper loves Bella. Edward loves Alice. Alice loves Edward. Bella loves Jasper. Simple. Again! Jasper did not nor ever will rape Bella. Alice and Edward were having a fling before Edward left and Jasper found out and left Alice but didn't leave the family. Then a month later, Jasper checked up on Bella and made love to her. **Again, I don't mean to come across at totally hating your story. You have aninteresting situation that you are exploring here. You have just left out manyexplanations that we need to understand in order to learn more about yourcharacters. It is important to keep in mind that rape is a very serious topicand that you have some young readers who might be confused. That is why it isvery important to make sure that you handle the storyline responsibly andeducate your readers as well as entertain them with your story. Keep writing!

**I know rape is a serious thing. I was raped. I should know. I am not mad at you or anyone but I want to let EVERYONE know something. Don't come to me saying that I don't know what it is like to be raped. That I don't know the feeling of vulnerability and insecurity. That I am a wacko just trying to make a living. That I don't know true sadness. I lost my mother, my father, my twin babies, and recently, a best friend. I have been through so much shit in the past few years that it is not funny. I'm not saying that you each haven't been through shit but I'm just letting you know mine. **

**Review by bookishqua **

**On with the chapter! I also have semi good/bad news at the bottom and devastating news. **

**Bella POV**

I laid silently in my room, drawing patterns on the ceiling with my eyes. It's around 1 am. I've been laying here for 30 minutes. It's times like these where I just love to think. Jasper is so loving. So romantic and marvelous. He is the man of my dreams. I sighed out in content and leaned my head further into the pillow. I wonder who this Desiree girl is? Where'd Trey meet her? Hmm, I can only wonder. I quietly slipped out of bed and tip toed into the hallway. The floor was numb. Or so it felt. The house was deathly silent. My family is weird. Full of dorks. I'm a dork and proud of it. We try and act like humans by not talking for awhile and 'trying' to sleep. I heard the sink running in the kitchen. Who would be using the sink at this hour? I pondering walked down the stairs silently and snuck into the kitchen. It was Trey. He was getting a glass of water. His Adam's apple moved as he swallowed. "That good?" I whispered, startling him. He spit his water in the sink and coughed. I giggled softly. Trey smiled and set the water down.

"I guess. Water doesn't really have a flavor. Well, it does actually. It is kind of tainted with a flavor. Maybe lemon. I don't know but it is good." That's my son. Trying to explain how water tastes! I giggled and hugged him.

"Heard you got a girlfriend today." I murmured. I could feel Trey smirking. "Let's go for a run. I'll take you somewhere that I love. It is a long ass run so be prepared." I told him. He nodded. I snuck back upstairs and changed into dark sweats and a red long-sleeved shirt with tennis shoes. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. It was back to its gorgeous brown color and my eyes normal again. Trey was dressed exactly like me. I laughed and led him outside. I started to run in the direction my place was. We ran about 250 miles **A/N; Not sure how far it actually is from Yreka!** when we reached it. We ran through all of Organ and half of Washington. We were in Forks. "This is my birth town and the place I met the Cullen's." I said quietly while leaning on the welcome to Forks sign. Trey's eyes absorbed all of it in. He smiled at me. We walked up the high way road and into the town. Not much has changed in sixteen years. The town looks exactly the same. I led him to the high school. "This is my high school." I murmured quietly. It looked exactly the same. The same entrance, the same stairs, the same color.

"The town is small like Yreka." Trey mused. I laughed and nodded. I took him to the Cullen's house next. I gaped when I got there. It was for sale. I ran up to the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Trey followed me inside. "Whose house is this Mom?" Trey asked while looking at the empty house.

"The Cullen's." I answered and ran upstairs. It was completely empty. No furniture. No piano. No anything. I went in Edward's room. There was some furniture. A bed. That was it. I sat on the bed and motioned for Trey to sit next to me. "So who is this Desiree girl?" I asked, a motherly voice replaced my current one. Trey smiled.

"She is a girl I met at the skate park today. Dylan, a guy at the skate park said that she is stuck up and doesn't give anyone the time of day. Well, I asked her to teach me how to ride a skate board and she did. Then I took her to get dinner at in-'n-out burger. So I finally asked her out and she said yes." Trey smiled all lovey dovey. I kissed his temple. "Mom, I think she might be the girl of my dreams. She's perfect. She had blue eyes with fleck of brown and black in them. She has light brown hair to her shoulders. She is sweet and caring." Trey gushed. I smiled and him and hugged him tightly. Trey and I reluctantly left the house. I led the way to Charlie's house. He is still alive, amazingly. The cruiser was parked in the driveway like always. My truck was gone. Or so I thought

"Who lives here?" Trey asked curiously, peering at the house.

"My dad. Your grandpa. Do you remember him?" I asked, turning to face Trey. He shook his head. I led him over to the tree. I scaled it and hitched open the window to my room silently. It had all Jade and Trey's things. Except, there was a little baby sleeping in the pink crib. It looked like Sue Clearwater! Sue and Charlie! No way! I snuck out into the hall with Trey following closely behind. I peered in Charlie's room. A woman, Sue, laid in bed next to him. I smiled softly. I sniffed the air immediately. It was revolting. Werewolf. I gasped inaudibly and dragged Trey out the window at vampire speed. I carried him on my back and raced back to Organ. quickly. Trey leaped out of my arm and ran himself. "Two werewolves were in there. Seth and Leah. Sue's kids." I murmured to Trey once we reached Yreka again. He smiled and nodded. It was 4 am now. We let ourselves inside. He hugged goodnight and went back to his room. I sighed. It was amazing seeing how much that town didn't change. I have a half sister. Amazing. I sat on the couch lazily and waited for morning to come.

**I'm just going to skip to where they pick Jasper up for the club!!!! ALL CLOTHES ON NEW POLYVORE! LINK ON MY PROFILE!!! CLUB PICTURE AND OTHERS ON PHOTOBUCKET!!!! ALSO ON MY PROFILE!!! DON'T OWN MUSIC! DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!**

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I love this outfit. I have on a neon blue, low cut, crisscross back, metal décor, tunic and black stilettos. My hair is red again, obviously. It is styled in a perfect cow bell bun. I have side bangs going down the side of my face. My makeup is smoky. I have dark eye shadow on and dark red lipstick, with a light red blush. I left the bathroom feeling confident. I walked downstairs rapidly and gaped at my sisters and brothers. Jess had on a black, ruched, drape, keyhole, tunic, mini dress. She had on black stilettos and did the smoky eye makeup like me. Her hair was in a clip on the back on her head. It gave her that 'just rolled out of bed after doing you know what' look. Shelby had on a black, ruched, strappy, cutout, mini dress. It hugged her right and amazingly. Her hair was going down her back. Her makeup was the same as mine. Mandy had on a yellow, rhinestone, o-ring, one piece, halter, mini dress. It was hot! Her hair was like always and so were her eyes. She had on matching yellow heels. Victoria had on a red, plunge, gemstone, necklace, min dress, tunic. She had her hair going down her back. She had on my shoes! I don't mind though. The men all had black shirts and dark wash jeans. "Sexy mama!" Victoria wolf whistled at me. I giggled and whistled back at her. We all laughed and got in the van. Shelby sped towards the Cullen household. She pulled up in the driveway. All the Cullen's were outside. I clambered out of the van and straightened my dress. Alice and Edward were holding hands on the porch with the others around them. I waved at them all and headed towards Jasper's shack. The men(excluding Carlisle)'s eyes bugled out of their heads at me. I giggled silently to myself. I knocked on his door. I could feel their eyes on me. Jasper opened the door. He looks smoking! He is in a button up black shirt, leaving the top four buttons undone, and dark wash jeans with black sneakers. He gaped at me with his mouth open.

"You like?" I asked. Jasper smiled widely. He put his hands on my cheeks and crashed his lips to mine. I kissed back halfway but yet strongly. Jasper pulled away, breathing heavily.

"You're the most ravishing thing I have and will ever meet. Your impossibly gorgeous." I could tell her was speaking the truth but it felt like something was missing. I shrugged it off and grabbed his hand in mine. I pulled him towards the van. "Bye family!" He called over his shoulder as he got in. I sat on his lap in the back. Victoria smiled at us as Shelby sped towards the club, Sonic Beat. She pulled up to the club and parked the car. It wasn't a 18 and under club. No, we had Tyler make us fake Ids saying that were at least over 21. There was a drunk human sitting on the curb, puking his guts out on the sidewalk while his date walked away. Ah. Good ole humans. Got to love them. We showed our Ids and got in. The club was full of hot, sweaty, bodies, moving on one another, and alcohol. The ceiling was full of electric neon blue lights, it went all around the club. The was wavy lights on the ground. I pulled Jasper out onto the floor. The song, Low, by Flo Rida came on. I started to dance along with the song.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]Boots with the fur [With the fur]The whole club was lookin at herShe hit the flo [She hit the flo]Next thing you knowShawty got low low low low low low low low_

When the low part came, I got low, bouncing on my heels. Jasper watched with wide eyes.

_Them baggy sweat pantsAnd the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]She hit the flo [She hit the flo]Next thing you knowShawty got low low low low low low low low_

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,this crazy all night spendin my doughHad a million dollar vibe and a bottle to goDem birthday cakes, they stole the showSo sexual, she was flexibleProfessional, drinkin X and oooHold up wait a minute, do i see what I think IWhoaDid I think I seen shorty get lowAin't the same when it's up that closeMake it rain, I'm makin it snowWork the pole, I got the bank rollImma say that I prefer them no clothesI'm into that, I love women exposedShe threw it back at me, I gave her moreCash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_She had them_

I ground my hips against Jasper's pelvis. I could feel something extremely hard pressed into my ass. I giggled and continued to dace.

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]Boots with the fur [With the fur]The whole club was lookin at herShe hit the flo [She hit the flo]Next thing you knowShawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pantsAnd the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]She turned around and gave that big booty a smack[Ayy]She hit the flo [She hit the flo]Next thing you knowShawty got low low low low low low low low_

_HeyShawty what I gotta do to get you homeMy jeans full of gwapAnd they ready for ShonesCadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grownPatrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on)Two stacks (come on)Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)What you think I'm playin baby girl_

_I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulderI knew it was ova, that Henny and ColaGot me like a SoldierShe ready for Rover, I couldn't control herSo lucky oo me, I was just like a cloverShorty was hot like a toasterSorry but I had to fold her,Like a pornography posterShe showed her_

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]Boots with the fur [With the fur]The whole club was lookin at herShe hit the flo [She hit the flo]Next thing you knowShawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pantsAnd the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]She hit the flo [She hit the flo]Next thing you knowShawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Whoa ShawtyYea she was worth the moneyLil mama took my cash,and I ain't want it back,The way she bit that rag,got her them paper stacks,Tattoo Above her crack,I had to handle that,_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me showninThey be want it two in the morninI'm zonin in them rosay bottles foaminShe wouldn't stop, made it dropShorty did that pop and lock,Had to break her off that gwapGah it was fly just like my glock_

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]Boots with the fur [With the fur]The whole club was lookin at herShe hit the flo [She hit the flo]Next thing you knowShawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pantsAnd the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]She hit the flo [She hit the flo]Next thing you knowShawty got low low low low low low low low_

Jasper kissed me wildly when the song was over. I smirked on his mouth. We danced to a few more songs when the song that Victoria and I love to dance to came on. I love U by Tila Tequila. Victoria and I shrieked and got up on the bar. We knocked the drinks off and danced to the song.

"Bitches! Listen up! All my ladies who believe in this. Take your man out and dance like no tomorrow! Men! You better watch me and my girl!" Victoria shouted over the crowd and music.

_You KnowI Just Want To Let You KnowThat I Never Felt This Way About Anyone ElseI..I..I Think I Love YouSo Dont Think Im Crazy When I Tell You ThisBut If You Ever Hurt Me I'll Fuckin Kill You _

I mouthed the words to Jasper. His eyes widen and I smirked softly.

_You Better go down When You Get Wit Me You Better Realize I Am Wat You Need __You Better Get Here Before I Count To 3 You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up _

_You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up _

_You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up _

We were in each others face, shaking our heads. I swung my hips around as did Victoria. _You Never Thought (Nope) That A Bitch Like Me Would Fuck You Up If You Can Not Please So You Better Bow Down And Get On your Knees Pore Tha Diamonds Out Gimme What I Need _

Victoria spun on her heels and sauntered towards me, where as I was at the other end of the bar. _Hold Up Do U See Me Laughin You Think That Its A Joke Imma Start Harassing All U Lil Hoes That Be Trying To Pass Me U Betta Tell Them Ima Kick Their Asses _

I hooked my leg around the stripper pole and spun on it. Victoria climbed on it and spun upside down. We own this bar! Not literally.

_What Who Are U Talkin To U Betta Hang Up Or I'm through with U And Who The Fuck Is This Bitch On Ur Page Wit Big Ass Tits Up On Ur Top 8 _

Victoria ground her hips against mine in the dance move. I spun around the pole, and she forged that she stumbled back. _Cuz Im Tha Crazy Bitch Thats Running The Game Cuz Im The Crazy Bitch Thats Callin Ur Name Cuz Im The Crazy Bitch I Aint Got No Shame __I Will Fuck U Up _

I ran down the bar(human speed) and slid down onto my knees with my calves pressing into my back. Victoria grabbed two liters bottles of beer and poured them on me. I could hear Jasper whistling. _You Better go down When You Get Wit Me You Better Realize I Am Wat You Need __You Better Get Here Before I Count To 3 You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up _

I rubbed on Victoria, giving her some of the beer that she poured on me. She smirked and we continued to dance. _You Better go Down When You Get Wit Me You Better Realize I Amd Wat You Need You Better Get Here Before I Count To 3 You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up How Come Everytime U Go Do It Again __(Y U Always Out Late) Y U Always Drunk When U Wit Ur Friends (U Need To Call Me When Ur Out) Shut The Fuck Up And Get In My Benz (Fuck Ur Friends) Do Wat I Say I Don't Give A Damn __You Betta Obey If U Want My Nookie You Betta Stop Talkin To All Them Hoochies You Betta Wise Up And Listen To Me I Will Fuck U Up Hold Up __You Think Im Trippin Now You Askin All Ur Friends While U Write It Down You Wonderin Y Ur Tires Blown And Y Ur Cell Phone Aint Work No More (Yup) Cuz Im Tha Crazy Bitch Thats Running The Game (Yep) Cuz Im The Crazy Bitch Thats Callin Ur Name (Yep) Cuz Im The Crazy Bitch I Aint Got No Shame (Yep) I Will Fuck U Up You Better go Down When You Get Wit Me You Better Realize I Am What You Need You Better Get Here Before I Count To 3 You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up You Better go Down When You Get Wit Me You Better Realize I Am What You Need You Better Get Here Before I Count To 3 You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up __I Love You I Love You I Love You __I Love You I Love You I Love You __Uhh Yea Give Me Wat I Need I Love You I Love You I Love You I Love You I Love You (I Love You) I Love You Uhh Yea Give Me What I Need __You Better go Down When You Get Wit Me You Better Realize I Am Wat You Need You Better Get Here Before I Count To 3 You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up __You Better go Down When You Get Wit Me You Better Realize I Am Wat You Need You Better Get Here Before I Count To 3 You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up (Up Up)_

We jumped off that bar and the crowd went wild. Victoria and I were laughing hard when we made it back to the family. And Jasper. Jasper pulled me into his arms and fervently kissed me. I moaned in his mouth and pulled away. I grabbed two cups of beer and handed one to him. He looked at it then took a big drink. I smirked and took sips of mine. Jasper brought me back out onto the dance floor. We danced in a lustful way. But there was so much passion in between us, I thought we'd explode.

Around 3 am the bartender made us leave. I sighed, we are at the Cullen house, dropping Jasper off. I kissed him romantically and got back in the van. Victoria sped towards the house.

"Tonight was awesome!" Kaleb shouted. I nodded in agreement. Tonight was truly awesome.

**A/N; I hope you all like the chapter. **

**Well, as you all know, I was raped September 13 2008. Brutally. It has been a month and yesterday I took a pregnancy test. Well, I'm pregnant. Again. Let's hope I don't lose the baby this time. I'm not sure who my baby belongs to. My rapist or my husband. It is hard. **

**Then I found out also yesterday. That one of my best friends. Mackenzie Hunter, was murdered brutally. Its so devastating. I really appreciate all of you reviewing this story! Thank you! I love you all so much!**


	11. Interesting

It has been two months since Jasper and I have been going out. I've been able to keep my secret from him the entire time. But, we have not had sex the entire time either. Trey and Desiree are also very close. The Cullen's and my family have come to terms to accept each other and maybe even like each other. Today is Halloween. One of my family's favorite holidays. Tonight, The Cullen's, Desiree, and my family would be going trick-or-treating. Mostly tricking. I sighed and rolled over in my bed. I better get up, or else I will have two teenage kids in here, dragging me up. I slid out of my bed and walked downstairs slowly. I stopped to check in the hall mirror, making sure I was faced as Dakota. For some reason, I just felt slow today. I have not a clue why either. Desiree and Trey were sitting at the kitchen counter, making out. "Mom in the room." I announced. They jumped apart. Desiree blushed deeply. Trey turned a shade darker but did not blush. Something with the venom. I smirked faintly. With Desiree here, we have to keep up the human charade. I walked to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee. This is going to be horrible. I quickly swallowed it and hid my grimace from Desiree. The hot liquid went down my throat and burned it worse than my thirst. I wanted to gag so badly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Peyton." Desiree smiled at me. I rolled my eyes in my mind but showed no sign of annoyance. Mrs. Peyton just sounds to formal. Desiree is just to formal in front of me. I want her to relax.

"Desie, I told you to call me Dakota. Or Kota, whichever you prefer." I told her, smiling slightly. Desiree smiled, which caused Trey to smile.

"Kota." She smirked and turned back to my son. I put the cup in the sink and went into the living room. Victoria was sitting lazily on the couch; watching TV. I flopped down next to her and put my head in her lap.

"Hey Daki." She murmured. I smiled up at her. She is the only one aloud to call me by that nickname.

"What you doing?" I asked, only slightly curious. Victoria let her air out in a huff.

"Getting angry at White Boy for saying boy to much.** A/N; Anyone agree with me!!**" She hissed angrily. I laughed softly. "So how is Chasper" **A/N; For you HerMemoriesErased. **

"He is doing good, I guess. So, what are you going to be for Halloween?" I asked, peering up at her. Her nose wrinkled in thought then she smiled widely. Oh boy.

"A sexy sheriff." She smirked. I chuckled. "What are you going to be?" She asked. I smiled. I've known for a long time what I am going to be.

"A naughty nurse." She smiled then smirked mischievously.

"So, have you and Jasper, done it?" She asked, giggling a bit. So immature at times. But yet, I love her.

"You know we can't. I have to reveal Bella to have sex with him. No matter how much I want to." I murmured in utter desperate desire. Victoria poked her tongue out at me. I flipped her off and left the room. What to do for eight hours?

**I don't know so we skip it!**

**8 hours later. 7:30 PM! Clothes on My New Polyvore!!**

Finally! Time to head out! I pulled on my mid-thigh white stockings with red bows, my white short skirt, and my bra of a top. The top had little hospital signs on it where the nipples are. I also pulled my nurse hat on and my stethoscope. I pulled on my black stilettos, and walked to my bathroom. I brushed through my red hair and smiled. Jasper would freak when he sees me. I smiled again, and headed downstairs. Victoria was standing by the door, looking sexy. She had a short beige mini dress on, fishnet stockings, black boots, and a black tie. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail. I wolf whistled at her. She smirked and did the same thing to me. Jess was leaning against the wall in a sexy firewoman costume. The dress was mainly black, but it had yellow stripes. It ended mid-thigh on her. She had a fire extinguisher on her back, and a red firefighter hat. Her hair was going flat down her back. Shelby had on a yellow plaid bikini top, yellow plaid mini skirt, white stockings with a teddy bear on one, and black pumps. Her blonde hair was in two curly pig tails. Goldie locks. Mandy had on a black and yellow mini bee dress, fishnets, black and yellow leg warmers, a little buzz crown, and wings. Hot! We all looked hot so far. The men were matched up to their mates. Trey had on a puffy white shirt and black slacks. Jade had on a black dress, and a black cape. Desiree had on a Indian outfit. Nothing too revealing for them.

"Is this how they always dress?" Desiree whispered in Trey's ear, thinking we couldn't hear her.

"No. Only when we are clubbing and or tricking." Mandy answered, smug at her blush. Desiree bowed her head and blushed deeply. Trey smirked, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, let's get a move on. You have the toilet paper and silly string, right?" I asked Tyler. He nodded proudly. I laughed and ushered everyone out of the house. We all got inside of the van, and I sped towards the Cullen mansion. I pulled into the driveway and got out. I walked up the pathway towards the wooden door to the main house. Jasper said he'd wait in there with his family. My stomach clenched with nerves. Why am I nervous? I asked myself the question with a sudden confusion. I shrugged off the thought, and knocked on the wood softly, not to dent it. Esme opened the door with a bright smile. I've missed her so much. Her caramel locks fell onto her shoulders. She was dressed in a white button up shirt, and light washed jeans.

"Hello Dakota." She murmured, her motherly nature hinting around her words. I smiled friendly at her. "I'll get the others out here." She said and then turned her back to me. "Kids." She called as if she was talking. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett appeared behind her. "Your ride is here." She murmured. "Be safe and have fun. Don't hurt anyone." She pushed them outside and shut the door. I took in their appearances. The mates were dressed correspondingly with each other. Alice had on a sequined short sprite dress with green flats. Her hair was styled as usual. Edward had on green tights and a green button down shirt. Rosalie had on a sexy cowgirl costume. It had a short denim mini shirt, a cropped pink cuff-sleeved shirt, cowboy boots, and a pink hat. She looked great in it as always. Emmett on the other hand. Oh my. He was wearing leather cowboy chaps. Only leather cowboy chaps. His bare butt cheeks hung out from the back of the chaps. Wow, it is awkward seeing him in that. Jasper was wearing one of Carlisle's doctor coats and jeans. He looked amazingly gorgeous. He smirked devilishly at me. My family got out of the van, and walked over to greet us.

"Let's go oreo's!" Emmett called running, human pace, towards the highway road. We all followed, suit. Tonight should be interesting.

**Next chapter will be the tricking and treating! What do you think of the costumes? I'm sorry it has taken me forever to update. Busy with the pregnancy and crap. I will update sooner. Promise!**


	12. Summoning

**So sorry!**

**I didn't update on Saturday because I was stricken with the stomach flu and I was throwing up all day Saturday. **

The highway walk wasn't as bad as it could have been. The bad part was having to watch Emmett's butt cheeks shake. Now I am scarred for life. Jasper had his arm wrapped around my waist protectively. He would kiss my hair every now and then. Trey and Desiree walked in front of us. The three teenagers are going to be dropped off at a friend's party. So they wouldn't have to hang out with us the entire time. Cars honked at us as we crossed the highway road. Technically, they should be the ones afraid of dying. If they were to crash into our stone bodies, it would surely kill them. The house was brightly lit when we arrived. Trey, Desiree, and Jade departed from our group and went to the house. We walked past it, heading for the large neighborhood.

"Tonight is going to be fun!" Alice said, perkily. We all laughed in agreement.

"I wonder if Jazzy will finally get laid tonight?" Emmett murmured to himself. Jasper growled lowly in his throat. I placed my hand on his chest, calming him down instantly.

"Maybe he is. Maybe he's not. Not that it would matter to you, right Emmett?" I asked, smugly smirking at Jasper. Jasper's eyes filled with excitement for the upcoming night. Emmett ignored me. Jasper tightened his grip on my waist. A sudden idea popped into my mind. Alice glanced back at me, and winked. I smirked devilishly. Tonight will be fun. A lit up house came into view. We all walked up the gravel steps. I rang the door bell. We all held our bags open. Tyler pressed a can of silly string into my hand. I winked at him. A man with curly brown hair and pale colored skin opened the door. His eyes were a mysterious brown. He looked to be about 19.

"Trick-or-treat." Everyone besides myself said. I pulled out the silly string and opened fired. In a second, the man was covered in silly string.

"Trick!" I shouted with glee. We raced down the drive at human pace. A long string of profanities came from the man's mouth. We were all out of breath(figuratively) from laughing so hard.

"That was good!" Mandy giggled, remembering the man's face. Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"He kind of looked like a younger Charlie." Emmett mused. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper laughed. "You kid's better get off my lawn!" His voice sounded just like Charlie's. Anger boiled inside of me.

"Who is Charlie?" Shelby asked, confused. Victoria never told them who my father was. Interesting. I wonder why she didn't tell them.

"A human police officer. We used to know him." Alice giggled. "He was way to strict and uptight." She muttered. Emmett and Edward laughed.

"Apparently he wasn't that smart either. All that went on in his mind had to do with sports. I could get by him every night also. Not smart." Edward jabbed. I hissed inside of my mind.

"His emotions always did get the best of him. Bi-polar much." Jasper chided. Rosalie laughed.

"Just like those mutts on La Push." She snorted disgracefully. That's it! The werewolves held me together when I was broken! How dare they make fun of my family!

"I actually think it is very vile to make fun of somebody's father like this." Victoria hissed.

"Yes. I think so too. Your all insensitive jerks!" I yelled. I unhooked Jasper's arm from around my waist. I raced out of the group and into the forest. Edward used to be the fastest. Then, I came along. The dark colored pines moved quickly in my vision. I could side step trees easily. I came to a stop at a little creek. I crashed down onto my knees. I miss Charlie so damn much. It hurts so much never getting to see your father. Or your best friend. Now Jake and I are mortal enemies. This is the worst. Sometimes I wish I could go back to being human. Even when I was human, I had my children. Dry sobs racked through my body, shaking my frame. Why can't everyone just be human! Dammit! This sucks! I heard footsteps in the distance. Jasper appeared from a bush.

"Dakota. Are you alright? We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. We knew Charlie for a long time. He was Bella's father. I'm sorry. I love you." Jasper murmured softly, advancing towards me. I smiled a bright smile towards him. Jasper pulled me into his arms. He sat on the ground with me in his lap.

"I love you too." I whispered into his ear. Jasper skimmed my neck with his razor sharp teeth. I groaned and kissed him wildly. His hands tangled in my hair, caressing my scalp. He kissed me back. He rose to his feet. He carried me back to the group. "Sorry. Emotional moment." I apologized. They also apologized. We continued our amazing Halloween journey.

**Few hours later!!!**

Time to put my plan into action. Wonderful. Alice and I walked side by side. The night sky had gotten darker. Alice pulled me into a nearby bush, not making a sound. Let's see how the men react. Alice looked at me and smiled. This would be good.

**Narrator POV**

The vampires walked silently on the street. They haven't noticed that Alice and Dakota disappeared. Then, a branch hit Emmett in the back. "What in the name of Coco Puffs?" Emmett shouted. He turned to glare at Edward and Jasper. "Why'd you hit me with that tree?" Emmett asked, skeptically.

"What are you talking about Em- Jasper started out, but then a tree branch hit him in the back of the head. "What the hell?" Jasper murmured, confused.

"Where is Alice and Dakota?" Victoria asked, worriedly. Everyone started to look around them. Alice and Dakota popped out of the bush, scaring the crap out of them.

"What the fuck! What the fucking hell was that for! You nearly gave me a heart attack you bastards!" Rosalie shrieked furiously. Alice and Bella were too busy giggling on the ground. A cell phone started to go off. Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello Carlisle." He said politely into the phone. Everything quieted. "We are on our way." Edward murmured dangerously.

"What is it?" Alice asked, rising from the ground and fleeing to his side.

"The Volturi are summoning us. The Cullen's and The Peyton's. We have to be there. Tonight." Edward said solemnly.

**Sorry it took so damn long!**

**I'm trying. Also I'm sorry for always leaving you with cliff hangers. **

**I promise I will update faster. **

**I've just been super busy. **

**Being pregnant. Work. Church. A lot. **

**Love GVE**


	13. Old friends

**Bella/Dakota POV**

When that one word left Edward's mouth, I freaked. Absolutely freaked out. I've experienced memory from Victoria on the Volturi. Plus, my long lost secret will finally escape it's dark pits. Truth is, I don't only have one power. I have three. I can manipulate emotions, sense presence of beings, and control time. I realized this when Trey and Jade turned ten. It just popped up out of no where. "We must go." I whispered darkly. I kissed Jasper's lips hastily, and fled with my family. I led the way back to the house where we dropped off the teens. I flew through the door and into the living room. Jade and Trey were sitting on the couch, with Desiree right beside them. "Leaving. Now. Get. Up. Now." I could not form coherent sentences. The all rose and left the house silently.

"What is going on Mom?" Jade asked, coming to stand at my side. I shook my head. Human signal between us. Jade nodded in understanding.

"Desiree, where do you live?" I asked, impatiently. Desiree was hesitant, much to my annoyance.

"1582 North Flower Lane." She said slowly, as if remembering it. Flower lane! Shit! That is far.

"Get in the car. Jade and Trey, go with your family." I said, dangerously. I was leaving no room for arguing. I walked towards a Viper that was parked on the side of the road. I unhitched the lock and slid into the seat. My family stood on the sidewalk. Trey kissed Desiree goodbye. I hotwired the car. "Buckle up." I told her. She quickly snapped her seat belt on. I parallel backed out and sped down the empty street. The night sky was quiet. Not one soul was speaking a word. Desiree could feel the tension radiating off of me. The roads got dirtier and narrower once I got close to her house. I could smell a foul odor in the air. "What house is it?" I asked, casually trying to be nice.

"The yellow brick one." Desiree mumbled, clearly afraid. Sighing, I released my stress.

"Sorry about that back there. It is just that my family got an urgent call from our friends in Italy. They need us there pronto." I murmured, trying to keep her calm. I saw the yellow bricked house. A bunch of dark men were sitting outside around a fire. "Are you sure this is your house?" I asked, skeptically. Desiree nodded as I pulled up. I couldn't really make out the faces of the men.

"Thanks for the ride." She murmured and slid out of the car. I smiled kindly at her and sped off. I pulled out my T-Mobile Rokr phone and unlocked the keys. I dialed the number I wanted and pressed the phone to my ear. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella! It is so good to hear from you! I haven't heard from you in a few months! How are you!" He spoke cheerily. I usually would smile, but not under these circumstances.

"Hello. Laurent. I need a favor." I said politely into the phone as I sped down the road.

**Meanwhile!!!**

**Victoria POV**

The streets were pretty much empty. Bella sped off to drop Desiree at home. She is pissed. After I showed her what they did to my son there, she has hated then with a burning passion. Shoot, I hate them with a burning passion. It is just so ridiculous. So horrible and frightening. The worst part was, I had to watch every second of it. My beautiful son, Nathaniel. The Volturi are hideous, horrific, creatures of the night. They are the people that bring the real meaning to vampire. It is what made most of the vampire population petrified of them. They are ruthless and hold no mercy, for anyone. My posture was rigid and cold. It was just like the night when James, Laurent, and I entered the clearing. I sighed as the memory attacked me.

_James, Laurent, and I had just finished a long run from Yakima. Washington was marvelous. The cool thunderstorm had just begun. We had treated ourselves to a group of hikers before moving on up into the dense forest. James latched onto my waist with his strong arms. "Where are we, if you do know?" Laurent asked, eyeing the trees. _

"_Perhaps Forks. I heard that it was a small town. Wonderful blood scents." James murmured, sniffing the air. "Wait a second. That's bird shit I'm smelling." James wrinkled his nose in disgust. A tiny giggle escaped my lips. James smirked lovingly at me. His grip tightened on my waist. _

"_Ok you love birds, break it up." Laurent rolled his eyes at us. I poked my tongue out at him. _

"_Your just mad because you can't get a girlfriend." I taunted him. Laurent growled deep in his throat. _

"_Don't growl at her." James's voice was a warning. He would not let anyone ever hurt me. Laurent rolled his eyes again. _

"_Wait. Do you smell that?" I asked, sticking my nose in the air and smelling deeply. I could smell a strong scent of freesia. _

"_Do you hear that?" James asked, hushing us. The sound of boulder's crashing together filled the forest. To humans, it would sound like lightning. _

"_Vampires." I growled menacingly. _

"_Let's move forward. I'm leader this time." Laurent called out. We sighed and continued our stalk into the forest. We came into a large open clearing. There were six vampires playing baseball. A vampire to the side. Then another form to the side. Then for I knew, the hunt had begun. _

That sharp memory ended briefly. I shuddered in pure horror. Jade fled to my side.

"Aunt Victoria, what is happening?" Jade asked, pleading with me. I shook my head fiercely.

"Your mother will tell you." I lifted my arm, for it felt a million pounds, and pointed at the speeding Viper coming our way. Bella parked swiftly and stepped out of the car. She immediately shushed Jade and Trey.

"I talked to Laurent." She murmured. Her voice was cold and dead. "He'll be here in five minutes." I smiled on the inside. It would be wonderful to see Laurent. I haven't seen him in a few years.

"What is going on?" Jess asked, utterly confused. Bella turned and glared at her.

"The Volturi are summoning us. I am not letting Jade or Trey near them. I am having Laurent take them up to Alaska with the Denali coven until we get back." Bella said, looking lovingly at Jade and Trey. She clutched both of them to her in a hug. "I love you both. Be safe." She whispered. My dead heart clenched. It is always so hard for a mother to say goodbye. Then a silver Corvette pulled alongside the road. Laurent was in the drivers seat. Bella and I walked over to the drivers side door. Laurent stood out of the car. His tall 6'6 frame towered over us. I pulled him into a hug.

"Ah Victoria. I've missed you." He murmured. He then hugged the Dakota shaped Bella. She must have told him. "You too Bella." Bella nodded. She then walked back over to Trey and Jade. She hugged them once more and opened the backseat door. She pushed them in. "I'll take good care of them. You have my word Bella." Laurent murmured before speeding away. Bella's eyes filled with never falling tears. I pressed her body to mine. It was ice on ice.

"It will be alright." I murmured. Let us pray that it will be alright, I added silently inside of my head.

**End of the chapter!**

**Well, what you think? **

**Laurent is back!!! Tee Hee! Wee! **

**I'll be 11 weeks pregnant tomorrow! I'm pumped! **

**I'm trying to update as fast as I can. **

**Love GVE!**


	14. Revealing

**Bella POV**

My family ran back to our house to change out of our costumes. I put on a long sleeved black shirt and dark jeans. My heart would have been on overdrive if I were human. I wonder if it is possible for vampires to have panic attacks. It feels so wrong not having my children with me. Suddenly, a realization hit me. "Victoria." I said as if she were in the room. She was at my side in a millisecond.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked, examining my fright filled eyes.

"The Volturi will turn off your powers correct?" I asked, fearing the answer. Victoria nodded slowly, not knowing where this is going. "Shit!" I screamed. Victoria jumped from the sound. "Now Jasper will know that I'm Bella!" My emotions were so mixed. I slowly slid to the floor in a emotional wreck. Victoria pulled me into her lap.

"It is alright. He loves you Bella. He does. I can feel it. He admitted it himself." She murmured, kissing my hair. I sighed deeply. Victoria is my rock. I'm so grateful to have her in my life.

"Thank you." I murmured and rose out of her lap. I helped her to her feet. She smiled sisterly at me and left the room. My red hair was a wavy sea down my back. I pulled on comfortable tennis shoes and left my room. Soon, we were on a plane, headed toward Italy.

**A few hours later! In Volterra. **

The night sky was pitch black when we landed. The street lanterns were off. Not a soul was about. Jasper wrapped his loving arms around my waist. The city lights were off. In all, it was eerie. There was no sound except for the brushing breeze. A shiver went down my spine. Jasper held onto me tighter. Carlisle led the way towards the entrance. We came to a stop at a sewage pipe. Carlisle removed the lid and jumped into the pitch black hole. "Carlisle?" Esme asked, concern filling her honey silk voice.

"Just jump dear." He called back up to us. Esme took a deep breath and jumped into the hole. Jasper removed his arms from my waist and disappeared into the hole.

"I'll catch you Dakota." He swore to me. I smiled faintly and jumped down. The echo of boulders filled the cavern. Everybody was soon in the sewage pipe. Jasper carried me in his strong arms. I'm honestly petrified. At the sound of a buzz, I would freak out. A light appeared at the end of the tunnel.

"Welcome to Volterra." Carlisle murmured darkly before opening the steal gates. The gates opened with a loud creak. We all entered the dimly lit room. A pasty colored vampire sat in a royal throne with ruby jewels surrounding the carving of his chair. A dark cloak was over his head, shielding his face. Two other vampires sat on each of his sides.

"Carlisle. It is quite a honor to see you my dear friend." The man in the middle said. His voice was frozen over like stone. His pale papery hands removed his cloak. His hair was a sandy white color. His eyes a piercing crimson color that I came to fear.

"Aro, it is wonderful to be seeing you again." Carlisle smiled friendly at him. For a moment, I was shocked that they were friends.

"Surely you remember Jane and Alec." Aro said, motioning his hand towards the two vampires beside them. As he did this, the vampires removed there cloaks. The one on his right was female. She could not be over the age of 13. She had hair as dark as the night sky and eyes the color of blood. The man on his left had the same color hair as the female. His eyes though, were a lighter shade of red.

"Of course. How could I forget." Carlisle said curtly. "This is my wife Esme, and our children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper." Carlisle pointed each of his 'children' out with his finger. They all nodded curtly.

"A wonderful pleasure." Aro smiled, revealing his bright colored teeth. I shuddered mentally. "Who is the leader of the Peyton coven?" Aro asked, looking at the others beside the Cullen's. Victoria, who was hiding behind Emmett stepped forward.

"I am. Aro, what a surprise that you summoned me here." She said, her voice had a thick layer of despise on it.

"Victoria? I must say that it is quite a surprise. I never expected to see you again." Aro said, analyzing her. "Introduce your coven." Aro commanded politely.

"My pleasure." Victoria nearly snarled. "Mandy, Jesslyn, Shelby, Tyler, Kaleb, and Dakota." She pointed us out like Carlisle. Victoria's voice had so much rage, I was surprised that she could speak. "What brings us here, so to speak?" Victoria asked.

"I heard from a trusted source that your covens are mending together. Is that the truth?" Aro asked, raised a papery eyebrow.

"Yes. Jasper and Dakota are in love." Carlisle explained pointing at us.

"Well, your covens will have to stay for a week so we can observe you." Aro said, tapping his fingers to his chin. Just what I want, a week in Italy. "Any of you that have powers step forward." Jasper set me down gently. He stepped forward. Edward, Alice, Victoria, Tyler, and Mandy all stepped forward. I stepped up also, next to Mandy. "We will be storing your powers. We swear to give them back. We would feel better knowing that we are the only vampires with powers around here." Aro explained. "Jasper, step forward." Aro said. Jasper gulped but showed no other signs of fear. He walked tall and straight. Aro placed a papery hand on his shoulder. A little ray of light flew into a metal box sitting in front of Alec. Jasper nodded curtly and marched back to his spot. Aro continued on like this with the others. Finally it was my turn. My stomach clenched as I walked towards him. He gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I could feel something buzzing through me. Then three rays of light came out of my chest. They flew into the box. I heard the gasps from behind me. Carefully, not knowing what to expect, I turned on my heel. All of the Cullen's eyes were wide with disbelief and astonishment. Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Edward murmured, question in his voice.

**Ta Da! Done with another Chapter. Sorry it took sooooo long to update. My hubby and I moved to Arizona. Beautiful is the only way to describe it. I'm twelve weeks pregnant! You can see a picture of my pregnant belly on my Photobucket in the album, My life. **

**Love you all!**

**GVE!**


	15. Don’t want anything to do with you

_Last time…_

"_Bella? Bella Swan?" Edward murmured, question in his voice._

Shit! Now I'm exposed. I could feel every eye in the room on me. My eyes were glued to my feet. A rush of wind passed me. I peered up out of the corner of my eye. Victoria was standing there, with a comforting arm around my shoulders. How should I answer him? Doing the only thing I could think of, I nodded. Nimrod, most likely.

"How are you alive? I heard from respected sources that your were murdered?" Edward murmured, questioningly.

"Victoria changed me." I whispered, deadly silent. Edward growled deeply at Victoria. "Don't blame her. She saved me."

"How is this possible?" Esme said, gazing at me.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I just wasn't ready to be Bella Swan again. It was too hard." I explained as rationally as I could manage.

"Look at us Bella." Emmett murmured comfortingly. I looked up slowly. Everyone gasped.

"Your eyes." Rosalie spoke in utter amazement.

"I've been told." I shrugged nonchalantly. I met Jasper's eye with my own. In his golden orbs, there was a mixture of anguish and rage. I swallowed instinctively.

"Why? Why couldn't you tell me? I told you things that I would never tell anyone else. How could you go behind my back like that?" Jasper asked, his rage taking over. A daunting roar came from his mouth. Then he was out the heavy metal gates.

"Jasper!" I screamed in agony. Everyone stared at me in complete wonder. I raced out of the room after my beloved. I ran out into the dark of night. Where would he go? I searched around in the opening. I saw dark pines and oaks in the distance. The forest! Of course. I ran(human speed) to the forest. The defying trees towered over me as I raced for him. I couldn't smell him from the new found rain. My feet were silent on the thick layers of dirt and grass. I must have ran for eighty miles until I just gave up. I headed back to the headquarters, downheartedly. Aro led everyone to their respected bedrooms. He also changed the staying date to a month. I just sat in the throne room, staring up at the stars through the metal bars. If it was possible, silent tears would be streaming down my face. Aro had left me to wallow in my misery. I heard the iron gates slam open. I smelled him before I saw him. Jasper had returned. I ran to him. I tried to hug him, but he shoved me away.

"Stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you. Anymore." Jasper's voice was like ice. So freezing cold. An inaudible gasp escaped my lips. Jasper stepped around me and continued his way to his bedroom. I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to hold my heart together. Slowly, I slid down to the floor. I could not stops the strangled sobs from coming out of my mouth. I felt a wetness in my eye. Impossible. I lost this trait long ago. I gradually raised my index finger to my eyes. It was a tear. The sign of true heartbreak. Figures passed me, not paying any mind. I felt a presences next to me. I lifted my head out of my knees. It was Edward.

"Let's go for a walk." Edward suggested. I sighed. He helped me to my feet. We exited the iron gates in a leisurely manner. He led me to a small park in Volterra. We sat on one of the dry benches. My heart would have been throbbing in pain if I were human. Apparently Edward understood. "Are Jade and Trey your actual children?" Edward asked, cocking one eyebrow at me. I nodded. "Wondrous." Edward smiled. "I am so happy that you are alive. I can not express in words my joy. Though, Bella, I am madly in love with Alice. I love you also, but that flame burnt out long ago." Edward sighed, pushing my hair behind my ear. His cold hand brushed my cheek. I pulled away some.

"I realize that. I knew the flame burnt out. I realized that when you left." I said, not meeting his gaze.

"I did that for your protection, Bella. It wasn't safe for you to be near me." Edward said, sighing deeply. "Why'd you hide yourself?"

"I felt that when I was changed, I left Bella behind. I was leaving my old life behind and starting a new one. I didn't want to deal with all the old problems. I just wanted to live my life in happiness, but I guess I was never truly happy until your family was back in my life. Edward, it's been so hard. I had to raise two children without a real father. I only had my coven to lean on. They weren't always that big of a help. I didn't get to see Charlie. I wasn't aloud to finish high school. It was impossible to raise babies and go to school. I didn't have anytime for myself. It's been hard not being able to see my best friend. Now, we're mortal enemies. It's hard." I sighed heavily after my banter. Edward absorbed all of this with wide eyes.

"This is why I wished for you to stay mortal." Edward groaned, placing his head in his hands. "I was afraid you'd regret becoming immortal."

"I don't regret it." I defended. "I just said it was hard." My emotions had gotten the best of me.

"Well, we should head back." Edward paused, "Or you could stay. If you want."

"No, I'm going back." I said, rising to my feet. "I'll put on my big girl panties and deal with it." We ran back to the headquarters. Edward bid me goodnight and went to his room. I entered my room calmly. Why should I be calm? I shouldn't. I should be in complete hysterics. Life is miserable without Jasper. The room was a dark burgundy color. It has black tiling on the floors, and no windows. The bed was a decent size and comfortable. I laid on the bed and shut my eyes. I went into a dream-like state.

I was brought out of my state by knocking on my door. I opened it cautiously. I was greeted by Alice. "We're going shopping!" She shrilled. I groaned. She pulled me out of the room. We walked through the dark halls of the headquarters. We exited outside after grabbing two capes off of a coat rack. Alice and I walked into the shopping center. The gigantic clock tolled. I looked up at it. It read nine' o'clock. I rolled my eyes.

By four, Alice and I had hit every store in the shopping center. I had 10 bags and Alice had 36 bags. Insanity. If vampires could feel fatigue, I know I would. Our conversations consisted mostly of what we had been doing for the past 15 years. I found out that Alice and Edward went to Paris last year for their 15th anniversary. I also found out that the Cullen's lived in Africa for a few years. Rosalie had loved it there, much to my surprise. I told her about what my family has done. Which isn't much, but she loved the conversation.. We were like best friends again. Almost. I put my bags in my room, and headed for the throne room. Fortunately, nobody was in there. I sat in one of the thrones and left my misery swallow me.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a deep voice ask. I opened my eyes and a tall man with red eyes towered above me.

**Walla! Another chapter done! Tell me your favorite quotes from this story in your review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Song for this chapter**

**Three Days Grace- Are you ready?**


	16. Chemistry

_Last time…_

"_What are you doing in here?" I heard a deep voice ask. I opened my eyes and a tall man with red eyes towered above me._

I was not scared. Nothing can scare me. I have to have a heart to be scared. "What does it look like? I am mourning in my own sorrow." I snapped. The man looked taken aback. "Who are you anyway?" I asked, pissed off.

"Demetri Hoekstra. I work for Aro. Who are you?" He asked, perplexed.

"Bella. Bella Peyton. I'm with the Peyton coven." I muttered. Much to my annoyance, he pulled out a throne and sat with me.

"Why are you mourning?" He asked. I wish he'd take the hood off. I'd feel much more at ease. I pulled the hood from his head. His skin was a tinted pale white. Maybe he was Hispanic. His hair was a olive black color. It was shaggy. He was muscular but not totally buff. His face was oval shaped. He had a thin nose and full lips. He was shocked that I pulled his hood off.

"I just lost my boyfriend." I said, sighing loudly. Demetri cocked one thin black eyebrow at me. "You know, Jasper Hale. The guy that stormed out of here yesterday. Well, I was dating him. I hid my identity from him. I knew him when I was human. I dated his brother. Then my friend changed me and I got a power. My power is that I can manipulate my looks, or others looks. So, I changed my looks. I didn't tell him who I really was. Then when Aro relinquished my powers, I became my old self. He got all pissed and pretty much broke up with me. I was in love with him." I don't know why I'm telling this complete stranger this about my life. Demetri sat and listened to me ramble on about my human life. I felt as if I could trust him. I knew I could. "What about your life?" I asked, once I was done.

"Well, I was born in 1630. My mother died in childbirth and my father hated me. I was pretty much a loner all my life. We lived on a farm in Texas. I remember my father always forcing me to do everything while he sat on his butt and did nothing. I would have to milk the cows, feed the chickens, clean the horse stables, and feed the family. I had gotten a job as paperboy to help make money for my family. Only 25 cents a paper. Not much back then. Then when I was in high school, my father was mugged in a drunk fight. I left Texas and went to New York. There I made a living as a paper producer. I lived alone. Didn't have many friends. When I was 21, Aro found me. He changed me into a vampire, knowing that I would be useful. He took me to Italy during my transformation. I've been a vampire ever since. " Demetri sighed once he was done.

"You take them from behind, don't you?" I asked, raising one brow. Demetri's face showed obvious shock.

"How'd you know?" Even his voice was stunned.

"You don't see like the person who likes to kill." I whispered, fearing he was angry. Something about Demetri intrigued me.

"I don't like killing them." He murmured.

"Have you ever considered trying animals instead?" I asked him. Demetri shook his head. I grabbed his hand and led him towards the iron gates.

"Where are we going?" He asked, confused.

"I am in need of a hunt. I'll show you my diet." Demetri smirked as I led him outside. We each had capes on so we were safe, though Demetri had to pull his hood on, as did I. I walked with him into the forest. "Race you up the mountain." The forest was so much different in the daytime. Demetri smiled.

"Your on." He challenged. The mountain had a snow cap on it. We both took off at lightning speed. Running is always exhilarating. I feel as if I'm flying. I was only an inch ahead of him when we reached the top.

"I win. Barely." I smirked at him. The pines had snow on them. I smelled blood coming. I dragged Demetri up a tree. We crouched gracefully. A snow leopard was grazing in the snow. "Watch and learn." I smirked. I leaped onto the leopards back, breaking it's spine. I moved my lips to it's neck. I kept my eyes on Demetri and let the monster inside of me take control. I saw my eyes reflection in his. All the color in my eyes became a lighter shade. I finished the blood in the animal. I dug a hole big enough for it with my nails. I buried it. Demetri leaped out of the tree.

"That was amazing. Your so graceful." I smiled thankfully at him and wiped my mouth.

"Your turn." We ran a little bit further north, were I smelt a heard of deer. We scaled another tree and stalked our prey. "You just leap and break the spine or neck." I whispered to Demetri. He nodded. His eyes became frenzied. He leaped from the tree, landing on two deer. I caught my breath at the site of him hunting. He was so graceful, yet so dangerous. He placed his lips on the deer's throat and drank. He did the same with the other. We he rose off of the snow, he smiled. His eyes were a light shade of topaz. It looked amazing on him. He had a little bit of blood left on his bottom lip. I dove out of the tree and tackled him down. I was straddling him from his stomach. The chemistry between us was heavy. "You forgot some." I whispered and pressed my lips to him.

********

Bella's making a move! Woot! Woot! Don't be angry. I like the relationship between them. They have a lot in common and they are good for each other. Jasper's being a dick, so Bella is taking it up on her own to fix her heart. Demetri is honestly a good guy!

Song for this chapter

Celine Dion - A New Day Has Come


	17. The cat is out of the bag

**Still wanting your favorite quotes!!!!**

Demetri was shocked at first, but then he started to kiss back. His hands wound themselves in my hair, massaging my scalp. It felt good. Demetri's tongue flicked my bottom lip. I allowed him entrance. The romance between us was intense. I could feel that he was something special to me. His tongue was the sweetest, most ravishing thing ever. He explored my mouth. I moaned out, breaking the kiss. "Wow." His breathing was rough, coming out in short pants and gasps. Mine was no better.

"Yes. Wow. That was amazing." I murmured.

"Can I have another deer?" Demetri asked, a small puppy dog look in his eyes. Who could resist that! I smiled, nodding. Demetri and I rose off the snow, and we ran towards where the deer scurried off to. We found them almost instantly. We scaled another pine tree. "Come here little deer, I want to eat you."

"Demetri, don't talk to your food." I scolded him. Demetri smiled. Then he leapt from the tree, killing another deer. This time, there was no leftover blood. Demetri pecked my lips. I smiled. The hole in my heart was being stitched up again.

"Shall we go back to the castle, my lady?" Demetri asked, extending his arm. I giggled and hooked my elbow around his. He swooped me up bridal style. I gasped. He smirked and ran back to the headquarters. Demetri is so mysterious, yet so valuable. I never want to lose him. We hung our capes on the cape rack. Demetri held my hand as we walked in the darkened hallways. He led me to the throne room. Aro was in the main throne.

"Ah, Demetri. I see your making friends." Aro smiled, not revealing his teeth. He raised two fingers and beckoned Demetri over. Demetri let go of my hand and fled to Aro's side. Aro placed his hand on Demetri's shoulder. Aro grinned like a cherish cat. I didn't know whether to take this as a good thing, or bad. "A couple of lovers are you!" Aro said, gleefully. I smiled softly. Demetri returned to my side. He wrapped his protective arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him. I always feel at ease around him. Demetri led me to his room after bidding good day to Aro. It was black with white trimmings. His bed was a blood red color. We sat on his bed. More like he sat on the bed, and I in his lap. Demetri reached into the bedside table. He pulled out a shiny piece of gold. I think it is a necklace. He put it around my neck and fastened it. I delicately picked it up in my hands. It was a snake. A python. A solid gold python. I looked at him questioningly. Demetri smiled.

"It was my mothers. Before she passed. She had always wore this necklace. Or so my grandmother said." Demetri smiled and kissed my hair.

"I'll wear it forever." I promised him. Demetri smiled into my hair.

"What is your greatest desire?" I asked him, softly running my hand in his hair. Demetri pondered for a moment, then he answered.

"I would think my greatest desire is to have a lovely wife and just have a great eternity." Demetri murmured against my neck. He is so poetic. I could almost feel myself falling in love with him. "What is your greatest desire?" He turned the tables around. I thought deeply for a moment.

"For my children to be happy." I said, caressing his cheek. I could feel his jaw move as he spoke.

"You have children?" Demetri asked, lovingly. I looked up into his eyes. They were glowing luminescent. I nearly gasped at the sight.

"Yes. Trey and Jade. They are seventeen years old. I had them when I was human. Jasper is there father, but keep that on the down low." I whispered to Demetri, waiting to see his reaction. Demetri's face broke out into one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen.

"Let me meet them, someday. I've always wished for children of my own. Your so fortunate." Demetri smiled. I smiled and leaned onto his chest. His breathing was calm and silent, much like my own. He rubbed my back soothingly with his arms. I sighed in content. Just as soon as I thought everything would be alright, Jane barged in the door.

"Aro is summoning us all to the throne room for a posh dinner." She hissed. Demetri sighed. Jane caught a look at his eyes. She smirked. "Going veggie? Wow-" Before she got the words out of her mouth, Demetri had flung a pillow at her. Jane laughed. "We need to be dressed fancy." Jane sighed and left. Demetri escorted me to my bedroom.

"Here you are my lady. I will see you at dinner." He kissed my hand and disappeared into the dark hallway. I entered my room. I went to one of my shopping bags and pulled out a sexy red dress. It landed about mid-thigh on me. It hugged around all my curves and showed off my well pronounced chest. I pulled on black stilettos to go with it. I left the room and stood by Demetri's door. He came out looking sexy! He had on a white button down shirt and black slacks. The shirt showed off every one of his muscles. He looked amazing. Demetri stared with lust towards me. I giggled nervously. He grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked towards the throne room in a comfortable silence. The Volturi guard people were the only ones in the throne room when we arrived. Demetri pulled my chair out for me. I sat and he sat beside me. Then, my coven walked in. They looked amazing, as always. Victoria smiled at Demetri and I. She knew that I knew that she knew that we were dating. The Cullen's entered next. Jasper looked amazing in a skin tight black shirt and jeans. He growled when he saw Demetri and I. I glared at him, hatred burning in my soul. That bastard gave up one of the best things in his life; his children. If he would have stayed with me, then he would of gotten to know his children. Bastard. Heartless bastard. Alice and Edward sat next to Demetri and I. I smiled at them, showing my bright teeth. They smiled back. Jasper sat down directly in front of me. I hissed under my breath. Who does that bastard think he is. Jasper grounded his teeth together. I glared at him. Aro gently tapped his fork on his champagne glass. He got all of our attention.

"This is a welcome dinner. Nathaniel will bring in your blood. Don't worry visitors, I'm being generous and using animal blood for us all tonight." Victoria hissed sharply at hearing her sons name. Aro didn't meet her glare.

"You kept him alive?" She asked, incredulously. None of our coven knew this, but me. Aro nodded solemnly.

"Nathaniel." Aro called out the throne room door. He sat gracefully in his throne at the end of the table. A man, that couldn't have been older than 16 came into the room. I heard Victoria gasp. He had vibrant red hair and eyes to match. He was tall. Maybe 6'5. He was also muscular.

"Nathaniel." Victoria whispered, almost silently. Knowing we were all vampires, we all heard it. Nathaniel looked at Victoria. It was a stare off for a few seconds.

"Yes madam?" Nathaniel asked, politely.

"Do you not know who I am?" Victoria asked, doubtfully. Nathaniel shook his head. Victoria screamed in outrage. "You did not tell him who his own mother is!" Victoria screamed at Aro. Her eyes were blazing with absolute hate.

"Do not yell at my father!" Nathaniel yelled, setting the champagne glasses down on the table and crouching. Victoria bolted out of the room faster than lightning. Nathaniel un-crouched and passed out blood to each of us. Aro toasted for us and we all sipped our blood. I could tell it was grizzly by Emmett's huge grin. Jasper drank tensely. Demetri looked over at me. I saw that he had blood dripping down his chin. I grinned like a cherish cat. I set my glass down and licked from his chin to his lips. I gave him a bloody kiss. Demetri smiled and flicked my bottom lip with his smooth tongue, thus starting our make out session. Unexpectedly, Demetri was pinned against the wall by his neck, with a very angry Jasper holding him there. A growl so earsplitting and unforgiving escaped my tender lips. It made everyone turn and stare in shock at me.

"What do you think your doing." I hissed venomously at Jasper.

"I getting this creep away from my girlfriend!" Jasper yelled, pushing down of Demetri's throat.

"No, what your doing in making a big jackass of yourself. You told me you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. You told me to stay away from you. I'm moving on Jasper. You apparently didn't love me like you said you did. You didn't love me enough to listen. You never have loved me and you never will! You didn't love me enough to stay and raise your children!" I screamed at him in pure agony and outrageous resentment. A collective silence fell upon us. I could see the question in all of their eyes, besides my family and Demetri. "Jasper never told you." I asked, already knowing the answer. "He never told you that he came back on the second month, third day, seventeenth hour, and forty sixth minute. He didn't tell you that he said he loved me. He didn't tell you that we had sex! I got pregnant with his children! Jade and Trey! Jade and Trey are your kids Jasper! How does it make you feel knowing that you left and never got to watch them grow up?" I finished my little rampage. Jasper slowly lowered Demetri to the ground. Everything was quiet for a moment, then Jasper spoke up.

"I have children?" He whispered, his voice shaky. He fell to his knees on the ground. I stood in the bitchy, sexy, fierce pose. Damn straight he should feel terrible.

"Now if you excuse me, I am going to find Victoria." I bolted out of the room as fast as I could, which was pretty fast. I ran through the castle entrance and out into the night. The air had cooled since earlier. Although, I could not tell whether it was burning hot or freezing cold. I picked up her scent heading for the Northeast mountains. I started my run to find my sister.

**Bella has let all the secrets out. I think the next chapter will be in Jasper's POV or Edward's. Please tell me your favorite quotes from this chapter or the entire story. I would love to hear them. I will try updating by Friday. **


	18. Bastard

**Bella and Demetri both have one of the strongest types of chemistry. But, I don't think it will last. Jasper is going to make a mistake. **

**Bella POV**

I raced throughout the scarce oaks. The air was tense. I sensed that I was getting closer to Victoria. Strangled sobs escaped my lips. Why couldn't Jasper just accept the fact that Dakota is me. That Dakota was Bella all along. Why couldn't he accept that! A bright fiery patch of red appeared before she did. I reached her within seconds. She was curled into a fetal position on the bracken. My heart cried out to see her in pain. I sat Indian style next to her.

"Vicky?" I asked softly. "Are you alright?" Victoria let out another sob.

"No." Sighing silently to myself, I pulled her into my lap.

"Don't be sad. I'll be sure he knows it is you. We will change his way of life. If anything, be furious at Aro. Scream. Break something." I said encouragingly. Victoria stopped her sobs. She gave me that 'your right' look. I smirked faintly. She rose out of my lap. A echoing scream sounded in the forest as she punched a tree. It shattered under her touch. It was amazing to watch as she battered every tree within a hundred feet of her. After a few minutes, she stopped. She turned and looked at me. We hugged each other tightly.

"We need to travel like James, Laurent, and I did. We need a break. We need human blood. We need to be free." Victoria said, analyzing my expression. I nodded eagerly.

We ran back to the headquarters. It was silent. Everyone is probably still in the throne room. I was ahead of Victoria, running to the throne room. It was too silent for my liking. Nobody was in the room. Although, there was a note on the table. I snatched it and read it.

_Bella and Victoria, _

_We have you family. We are also going to get your children Bella. We have Natheneil as captive also. We have your little Jasper too. Demetri had gotten you to spill all your secrets. Now we are going to capture your children and turn them into Volturi._

_Sincerely,_

_Demetri and Aro_

That bastard! My scream echoed throughout the vacant castle. "After this, we are so traveling like that." Fuck!

"We need to release the powers!" Victoria shouted. I ran at the metal box full force. It shattered once I crashed into it. My light or powers were restored into me. The other lights flittered off towards their owners.

"Quick! Follow the lights!" I yelled, racing after the lights. It was too late once we reached outside. We need to get to Alaska.

**Sorry the chapter is soooooooooooooooooooooooo short. I cannot concentrate. My husband and I are in a immense argument. ****Ryan(husband) and I are in a big argument. He wanted to know why I was crying and he was angry that I didn't tell him my feelings. Then it became a screaming match. He screamed something at me that I will never be able to forget or maybe even forgive. He said that he hated me and he didn't want me or the baby. Those words made me cry right on the spot. Then, I think he realized what he did. He started to apologize. But I kicked him in the groin and left the room. I haven't spoken to him since Wednesday. He just doesn't understand. But I hope you will. **

**On happier news, I'm thirteen weeks pregnant! Yay!**


	19. Nomads at dawn

I was out of the castle before Victoria. My eyes were panicked and frenzied. I didn't care if the humans saw. My babies were in danger. Victoria and I raced through the empty city. Soon, we came to an ocean. I don't give a fuck. I'll run across water. That is exactly what I did. Every time before I would sink, I would move. Victoria followed my lead. Time. That is so hard. Why does it have to be running against time. Victoria and I finally made it onto land. I would guess that we are in New York or somewhere like that. "Stick to the forest!" I hollered at Victoria. She nodded. We ran through the terrifying forest. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Laurent's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He asked. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Laurent. The Volturi are coming to Alaska for Jade and Trey. Keep the safe." I hung up the phone immediately. Victoria and I continued our dangerous run in the forest.

**Two hours later**

We had finally reached the snowy border of Alaska. My heart felt like it was pounding. My anger was boiling over the edge. A fierce snarl escaped my lips. Victoria place her hand in mine as we ran towards the Denali house. It was fairly large. The cabin was deep in the pines. It had clear windows and a stainless steel garage. My children are in danger. I hissed venomously and jumped through an all glass window. The shattering sound was fierce, grabbing the attention of the people in the house. My breathing was erratic. A vampire with strawberry blonde hair looked at me with a furious expression. "Do you know how much that window costs!" She shrieked. Then, seven more vampires appeared in the room. Laurent, Jade, and Trey were three of the seven. Laurent fled to my side.

"Bella, what is happening?" Laurent asked, raising one of his dark eyebrows. I sighed when I saw my children were alright.

"The Volturi are coming here to capture Jade and Trey." I whispered into the scarcely quite house. As soon as I said the words, the doorbell rang. I immediately tensed. Jade and Trey moved behind me. The strawberry blonde hurried to open the door. Laurent stood in front of Victoria and I. I listened in on the conversation at the door.

"Hello Tanya. May we come in." I recognized the voice belonging to Aro. Tanya let out a small 'yes'.

"Get outside. Take them with you!" I whisper-shouted to Victoria, motioning with my hands to Jade and Trey. She nodded and the three of them zipped out of the home. Aro, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Tyler, Mandy, Kaleb, Jess, and Shelby entered the room. A feral snarl escaped my lips when I saw Jasper being held by Alec.

"Ah, Isabella, what a surprise it is to see you here." Aro said in a kind voice. Kind my ass. He couldn't pull off kind if it slapped him in the face. Jasper breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw me. I glared at him fiercely. Aro smirked faintly.

"Release my family." I hissed towards him, crouching. Aro laughed at my attempt. If he lays one hand on anyone of them, I'll snap his neck. I growled out of immense anger.

"Why should I? I obviously have the upper hand here. Alec, take care of this small problem." Aro pointed at me. Alec smiled gleefully. He stepped forward gracefully, and ducked into a crouch. I snarled at him. He glared at me. I glared right back at him. He looked confused, as if something wasn't working. Edward smirked mischievously. Ah, my brain defect is still intact. Wonderful. Alec pounced towards me. I ducked swiftly under his movement and caught him by the ankle. I viciously brought him ankle up to my mouth and bit it off. I spit out the horrible tasting vampire. He screamed in pure agony. Jane hissed dangerously. I proceeded to rip him to shreds. The Denali clan joined in, taking Jane and Aro, and having a feast with them. Tanya, I think her name was, lit a fire. We each exited the house in a hurry. The smell of incense filled the air. The purple and black smoke filled the air. The sky became black from the soot. I could sense Victoria about to approach. I spun on my heel just as she entered the area with Jade and Trey right behind her. A new hope filled my eyes when I saw my children. Pure happiness was all that I was feeling. I raced to them, crushing them to me in embrace.

"Are you alright Mom?" Trey asked, examining me over. I nodded, whilst kissing his hair.

"Who were they?" Jade asked, watching the fire intently. I could see the fire reflecting in her dense eyes.

"The Volturi. They were the royal vampire rulers." I murmured. Jade nodded, still watching the fire. Jade and Trey hugged everyone in our family, excluding the Cullen's.

"Did Nathaniel make it?" Victoria asked, scanning the area. As if on queue, Nathaniel emerged from the woods. He and Victoria gazed at each other for a moment, then they embraced. The chatter between them was almost unceasingly. It once again, finally stopped. I motioned for Laurent to come over to me. Victoria and I hugged him. His eyes were still the crimson that I had despised.

"Us three are going to become nomads for awhile." I explained, staring him down. Laurent smiled gleefully, and nodded.

"Only for a few months." Victoria sighed. I nodded in agreement. I needed this. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me. I shrugged them off. It still hurt so much to look at him. The Cullen's departed ways from us. We each headed back to our homes. The run only took a few hours. The house was silent for the night. Laurent had come with us, after bidding goodbye to Irina. This should be some journey. We leave at dawn.

**Another chapter done. What do you think? Did you like it?**


	20. Warped soap

**This chapter is going to be like Twilight and the twilight movie some. WARNING!**

Victoria and I had a backpack each. It was five forty one am and the sun was barely starting to rise. We were saying goodbye to the family. I hugged Jade and Trey the longest. We'd only be gone for a few months. We'd be back by Christmas. We left the house peacefully.

"Where to first?" Laurent asked, raising one eyebrow. I pondered in question for a moment.

"Washington." I murmured delicately. We took off in a run, the breeze whipping my hair around my face. This is going to be good. On the way to Washington, we found snow. Being Victoria, she couldn't resist throwing a snowball at me. Of course, I threw one back. It started an outrageous war. It had ended too soon when a few hikers heard us. We took them first. Taunting them and agonizing pain. I didn't like it, but it was for the best. It was a thunderstorm when we reached Forks. A loud boom echoed. It wasn't a normal boom, but a vampire boom.

"A game." Laurent smirked. "Shall we ask to join." As if knowing what was coming, I put my palm in the air. A baseball smacked right into it.

"We shall." I smirked deviously. Victoria laughed sadistically. The wind blew our hair behind us as we emerged into the same clearing so long ago. There were eight vampires. It seemed as if they knew what was going on. We slowly made our march over to them. Something or someone didn't smell right. Victoria and Laurent were my wing people. I tossed the ball to a man, who seemed to be the leader. He caught it with ease. His hair was a dark brown color and his eyes golden. Ah, so much like Carlisle. Yet, so, so different.

"Hello, I am Isabella, these are Victoria and Laurent. We were just passing through when we heard your game." I said politely to the man. He nodded curtly.

"I am Jonathan, this is my wife, Laura, and our children, Hannah, Marcus, Jessica, Brett, Kayla, and Wyatt. Your hunting has made quite a problem in our area." Jonathan said, his eyes growing tight.

"My sincerest apologies. We did not know the area was claimed. Can you use three more players?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow. Jonathan looked at his family, sighed, and looked back at me.

"Sure, why not." He said, calmly, "we're up to bat first." He tossed the ball to me, but Victoria stuck her palm out and caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." She said seductively. I almost rolled my eyes. Marcus and Brett smirked.

"We can handle that." Marcus said, challengingly. The one named Wyatt, looked at Jonathan confused, holding a protective arm around Kayla. The wind blew Kayla's medium length blonde hair around her face. I breathed in deeply. Ah. That had to have been the most tempting blood ever. I turned around and faced Wyatt.

"You brought a snack?" I asked inquiringly. He growled as I crouched. The entire coven of vampires surrounded the girl. Protective much, I muttered in my mind. Victoria looked at me through the corner of her eye. I knew what she was thinking. Just leave it.

"The girl is with us." Jonathan said, warningly. Laurent placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Leave." Wyatt hissed, holding onto the girl tightly.

"You remind me so much of my human life. I got caught in this same predicament. I will not let what happened to me happen to this girl." I un-crouched and turned on my heel. Victoria and Laurent followed suit. It was so hard to walk away from that. So, so, so hard. Victoria held my hand as we walked through the forest. I sighed and leaned onto her shoulder. Laurent ran ahead, jumping from tree to tree. Victoria laughed at his silliness.

"Race you!" Victoria yelled, taking off from my side, and heading the same way as Laurent. I rolled my eyes and giggled. I took off after her, racing through the slips in the trees. Leaves from the trees fell into my hair. I needed this freeness feeling. I've been so tied down having Jasper and kids all in one. It feels good just to be able to be carefree. I leaped into a tall tree with Victoria and Laurent. We clawed our way to the very top. You could see all of the Olympic Peninsula. The tops of the evergreen trees went on for miles.

"This feeling is amazing." I murmured, gazing up at the sky. Victoria nodded. Laurent smiled at me. He then proceeded to push me out of the tree. I screamed out of humor as I pummeled towards earth. The ground sunk in from where I landed so hard. Victoria and Laurent came down the same way, thus creating a crater in the earth. I smelled a pack of deer close by. I raced throughout the trees, on a wild goose chase. I tackled a deer down and sunk my teeth into its neck. It honestly did taste better than human blood. I satisfied my thirst, as did Victoria and Laurent.

**Two months later, December 1**

Today was the day we would be going home. We had traveled all across the United States of America. The views were amazing. We had stuck to animal blood after the experience in Forks. Laurent's eyes finally turned a golden color. Irina would adore it. Victoria and I bid farewell to Laurent in Arizona. We left for our hometown in Yreka. It felt good to be in my home state. Victoria and I were only five miles or so away from our home. People would stare at us because of our looks. Our hair was messy, with debris in it. Our clothes tattered and torn. The school is probably wondering why we missed two months. The house still looked the same as it did a few months ago. The family had no clue that we would be home today. Victoria and I slipped inside through the upper window silently. I could sense that everyone was downstairs in the living room. We raced each other downstairs. I won, of course. Everyone screamed when we entered the room. Jade and Trey were the first to hug us. I laughed. It felt so good seeing my children again. Desiree sat in the rocking chair, watching with amusement. The family went about giving hugs and asking about our trip. **A/N; Desiree thinks that Bella/Dakota wears a red wig, so she knows that Bella really is Bella and has brown hair. **

"The forest was amazing in Montana. There were buffalo." Victoria laughed, winking at Tyler. Tyler glared at her. It was the nickname Victoria gave him when he said he wanted to drink a buffalo. Wonderful memories.

"Mom, guess what!" Jade shrieked. I shrugged. "Trey invited Desiree's dad over tonight for dinner!" I gaped at Jade. Victoria and I looked between each other.

"We should go clean up." I suggested, running upstairs, human speed. I immediately jumped in the shower. The warm water felt good on my icy skin. Lots of dirt came out of my hair. I dried off at vampire speed. I pulled on a strapless black bra, a blue camisole, dark wash jeans, and classic black, open toe stilettos. I brushed through my hair, vampire speed. It was straight down my back. I decided to go without makeup. "Here we go." I murmured almost silently to myself. I left my room quietly. The only sound was my heels clicking on the stairs. Victoria was already downstairs. She had on a light pink tank top with glitter, flare jeans, and black flats. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"Ready to make a fool out of yourself trying to cook?" Victoria asked, punching my arm playfully. I groaned, but made no other complaints. I entered our kitchen. The countertops were made of black marble so clear that I could see my reflection. I pulled out a frying pan.

"Hey Desie, what is your origin?" I called into the living room. She hesitated for a moment.

"Native American." She called back. I nodded to myself. I grabbed one of the cookbooks from the top shelf. I flipped it open to a Native American section. Fish fry sounds good. Well, not really to me, but it better to her father. I pulled six fish out of the freezer. I prepared them, fried them, seasoned them, and placed them in the microwave. It took over 45 minutes. The doorbell sounded just as I pulled them out of the microwave. It smelled nasty to me. I quickly set the table at vampire speed, making sure Desiree wasn't watching. I then ran to get the door. I pulled open the oak door and revealed Desiree's father. Shock was my main emotion. It couldn't be, could it? It was. Jacob Black stood in my doorway. He was taller than he used to be. At least 7'5. His hair was short and cropped. He gasped when he saw me.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" I asked, analyzing him. Jacob looked shocked.

"Isabella? Isabella Swan?" He asked, looking down at me. I nodded. Forgetting that we were mortal enemies, we embraced. He reeked of werewolf. I pushed the though aside and focused on the fact that my best friend was in my doorway.

"Oh my gosh! It has been forever! How are you? You have a child? You imprinted? Wow, Jake, it has been forever." I murmured, after we let go of each other. Jacob didn't look any older than 19. Werewolf thing probably. Jake smiled like a cherish cat(or should I say wolf). I couldn't help but grin back.

"It has been forever. Speaking of my daughter, where is she?" He asked, stepping inside. It must have been then that he took a breath. "Vampire." He muttered under his breath. He looked at me, took a deep breath, and gasped. "You're a vampire?" He asked, incredulously. I looked down sheepishly.

"Yes." I muttered under my breath. He gaped.

"My daughter has been hanging around vampires! How could I have been so blind! She came home smelling like leach every night!" He nearly shouted. I gaped at him. It was still the same person I knew.

"Jake! I'm still Bella. I'm still myself. Nothing has changed. I'm just harder and colder, and my diet is different. Jake, I'm still your best friend. I'm still the girl you used to make mud pies with. I'm the girl you pushed into the lake I don't know how many times. I'm the girl that was with you when your mom passed. I'm still the girl that you would hang out with. Jake, it is still me." I pleaded with him, using my eyes to dazzle him for a moment. Jacob was surprised at my speech. He stared at me with a deep emotion that I couldn't decipher. "Your still the same Jake, just furrier." I chuckled. Jake laughed too.

"Nothing has changed I guess." He murmured. I didn't notice that we had an audience. Everyone, including Desiree, was behind us, watching our dispute. Desiree had her mouth open, and her eyes were wide as space saucers.

"You're a vampire!" She looked at Trey, then at everyone else in the room. She started to shake fiercely. Jake panicked.

"Desiree, calm down. Think of your mother. Think of her. Would she want you morphing into a wolf for no good reason. Calm down." Her shaking immediately stopped at the sound of Jake's voice. Trey was also shocked.

"You're a wolf?" He asked, staring opened mouth at Desiree. Wow, who knew this soap could get anymore warped. Desiree took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am." Her voice was steady. "I imprinted on a vampire." She said, staring at her father. Jake didn't notice. He had eyes glazed over, staring at Jade. Oh no. I realized that he just imprinted. He was feeling unconditional love.

"Jake!" I shook his shoulders. He snapped out of his reverie. He looked confused.

"Did I just-" He started out, but I stopped him.

"How about dinner?" I suggested, ending the freaky conversation right there and then.

**Still taking favorite quotes!**


	21. Sweet home, Forks

_Last time…_

"_How about dinner?" I suggested, ending the freaky conversation right there and then._

Jacob sat next to Desiree, across from Trey and Jade. Well, I guess since Desiree knows that we are vampires, there are no more secrets. Yay! No eating human food. The way Jacob stared at Jade made me sick. Not my daughter. Jake was the first done eating. I pulled him out of the room and into the living room. "Did you imprint on my daughter?" I asked, glaring at him. Jacob gulped, but nodded. I hissed out of outrage.

"Bella, calm down, I won't do anything like _that!_" Jake shouted, placing his hands on my shoulders. I breathed in deeply. Bad idea. It reeked of wolf. "See, all better."

"Jake, I swear, if you do anything with her, I'll be the first to snap your neck." I threatened, moving his hands off my shoulders. Then something hit me. "Wait, if you had a child, then you must have been married and imprinted on somebody! It doesn't work like that! There is only one person you can imprint on."

"I didn't imprint on Desiree's mom." Jacob whispered. "I pretended to so I could have a family."

"Who is her mom?" I asked, staring up at him. Jake took a deep breath.

"Angela Weber. She died in childbirth." Jacob sighed. I gaped. Angela is dead! No. She was one of my best friends.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically. Jacob sighed and smirked. We calmly entered the kitchen again. Everyone heard our little dispute, but ignored it.

"So, Jake, how is your dad?" Victoria asked, staring at him. Jacob shrugged.

"Dead." I gasped.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I had no clue." I whispered apologetically. Jacob shrugged. "What about the pack?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"We spread out a bit. Sam is still on La Push along with Leah and Seth and few others. Quill, Brady, Collin, and I are the few that are out here. We are going back in a few months." Jake shrugged nonchalant. The night was filled with many memories and questions. Everyone had parted ways to chat. I went out front. The night sky was moonless and starless. Just like my heart. I heard rustling in the bushes. I crouched defensively.

"Whose there." I snarled threateningly. A silhouette emerged from the bushes. I recognized the shadow to be Jasper. "What do _you _want from me?" I hissed angrily. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Jasper Hale Whitlock Cullen, get off my land." I was in no mood to be toyed with. My anger was sizzling. I ran into the house, locking the door behind me. Seeing him made my heart break. I ran upstairs and into my room. I slammed my door so hard that the wood split. I slid down the door until my butt touched the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest. My breath was coming out it erratic gasps. My heart felt like ice grinding on ice. Or metal. Tears that would never fall filled my eyes. I cried my heart out, hypothetically. Victoria was knocking on the door, trying to persuade me to open it. I screamed and punched a wall. The entire wall shattered, revealing the next room, which happened to be Victoria's. She ran in through the open space.

"Calm down Bella. I have an idea. Go visit you dad. Make yourself look human, and smell human. Take Jade and Trey with you. He'd be happy." Victoria murmured, placing her hand on my knee. I stopped my breakdown. Visiting Charlie sounds like a good idea. I smiled up at her. Victoria smiled back and left the room. Jade and Trey both popped up in my room.

"We get to see Grandpa?" Trey asked, smiling. I nodded.

"Go pack." They disappeared into their rooms. I pulled out my suitcase and put a months worth of clothes in. I zipped it shut. I pulled my suitcase down the stairs. Jade and Trey each had one suitcase. Apparently Jake and Desiree had left during my moment. I grabbed the special occasion keys off of the key rack. I opened the garage. The garage was extra large. We each had our own car. A nice, expensive car. I had a white Mitsubishi Eclipse. Jade and Trey put their suitcases in the trunk, along with mine. We bid farewell to the family. I slipped into my white leather seat. I pulled out of the driveway slowly and sped out onto the highway.

It only took us two hours to reach Forks. It was . We stopped at a hotel and decided to wait until morning.

**Morning!**

When the clouds were up in the sky, we pulled out of the motel. Not much has changed in this town. The welcome to Forks sign was still the same as always. The murky forest went on for miles. I let Trey take the wheel for awhile. I made myself look human. I gave myself my dense brown eyes, matching Jade. My hair was not a shiny and volumetric. My skin was warm and soft, but I was still indestructible. I gave myself my freesia smell. I also gave myself some wrinkles. Technically, I'm supposed to be 35 years old, but I'm forever frozen at 19. The cruiser was in the driveway when we pulled up. I saw the blind move faintly. Jade, Trey, and I got out of the car. I wrapped my arm around Trey and Jade's shoulders as we made our way to the door. My fake human heart thrummed loudly. I was nervous to see my father after sixteen years. He would look older. I knocked on the door softly. Sue Clearwater answered the door. Her brown and grey hair was pinned up in a bun. She had more pronounced wrinkles and laugh lines. Her smile was as bright as the sun when she saw me. "Bella!" She shouted and crushed herself to me. I smiled softly and hugged her tightly.

"You remember Jade and Trey." I said, pointing to each of them. Sue smiled.

"Of course! You two are so big! It has been years!" Sue chided, hugging each of them. They laughed and hugged her back. Sue led us inside the familiar home. Everything was the same. It reeked of wolf. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Dad?" I called, catching his attention. He looked up at me. He looks old. He is about 60 something or so. His once brown hair, was tinted with grey. He had well pronounced laugh lines and wrinkled. Charlie smiled like I never seen him smile before. He leaped out of his chair and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, carefully. "It is so good to see you. I'm so sorry I've been out of contact." I murmured, kissing his cheek. Charlie smiled.

"You look gorgeous Bella. And who are these two mature seventeen year olds?" Charlie chuckled and hugged his grandchildren. I smiled at them and made a mental picture. Sue leaned onto my shoulder. I smiled and hugged her. "You two are so mature. Last time I saw you two, you were little tikes." He murmured, kissing their heads.

"It is good to see you Grandpa." Jade said, hugging him again.

"How long are you staying for?" Sue asked, looking at me. I took a deep breath.

"A month or two. Maybe until January. We'll be here for Christmas though." I promised, looking Charlie in the eyes. "Mr. Married Sir." I said, faking a English accent. Charlie blushed. I giggled softly.

"Ah, Bella, I've missed you." Charlie smiled at me.

"Was not! Give it back Seth! I'm telling Mom!" I heard the infamous voice of Leah Clearwater, or should I say Swan. I heard the heavy feet trotting down the stairs. Leah emerged into the kitchen. Her long black hair was pulled into a pony tail. She had a vibrant buzz to her. Then, one more thing, she was starting to glow and show. No way! She's pregnant! She was 33 years old, and Seth, 30. "Seth is being a Wii hog." Leah whined. I chuckled. She looked at me. Leah and I became good friends during the time when Jade and Trey were 0-1 years old. "Bella?" She asked, skeptically. I nodded. We embraced tightly. She was on fire. At least 109 degrees. "It is good to see you! Oh my god! Jade? Trey?" She asked, looking at them. Trey laughed.

"Yup, it's us." Trey smiled. Leah laughed and hugged both of them tightly. Jade inhaled deeply, getting used to the werewolf reek. I heard Seth's big feet coming down the stairs. Seth had short curly brown hair and a giant smile.

"Did I hear Bella was here?" He asked, hugging me. He was as tall as Jake! Damn!

"Damn," I let out a low whistle, "you get growing beans or something." Seth laughed, as did everyone in the kitchen. Seth hugged Jade and Trey also.

"How've you been?" Leah asked, looking down at me. She was also tree sized, but she was lean and thin.

"I've been good. Took a trip to Italy recently. A couple friends and I traveled around the states for awhile. We got back a few weeks ago." I said, smiling bright out of pure joy. "Whose the father?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow at Leah. She grinned.

"You noticed." She murmured, blushing. "You'll never guess who the father is." She said excitedly.

"I won't guess because I want you to tell me!" I shrieked impatiently. Leah laughed.

"Well, Embry and I kind of imprinted on each other." Leah whispered quietly. I grinned like a cherish cat.

"Embry! Where is he?" I asked. I heard another pair of big feet coming down the stairs. Embry came into the kitchen. He had cropped black hair and laugh lines also.

"Hello vampire girl!" He called, echoing himself. I rolled my eyes. Charlie must know about the wolf thing. Or else Embry wouldn't have said that. If only Embry knew how true that statement was.

"How many weeks are you?" I asked Leah, smiling.

"I'm 13 weeks **A/N; Just like me!**." Leah smiled. I smiled at her cheekily.

"Congrats." Jade murmured.

"Why don't we have a bone fire tonight to welcome Bella home." Charlie suggested. Everyone agreed hurriedly. I smiled. It is good to be home.

**I've been updating like lightning but I have hardly been getting reviews. If you want the next chapter, you better view. I want 13 reviews on this chapter, bringing me up to 195 reviews in total. If you go over that, then the next chapter will be 5,000 words +**


	22. Best way to make up

I learnt that Charlie built three more rooms. Leah and Embry are staying in a new bedroom. Seth is in one of the new rooms. Jade, Trey, and I will be sharing the other room. Sue and Charlie's baby that Trey and I saw when we came here a few months ago is in my old room. Her name is Analeahealani**(pronounced Ana-Lay-Hea-Lon-E)**, or just Ana for short. She is turning a year old in January. We unpacked soon after the conversation earlier. I loved being home. It felt so good to hang out with my dad and my friends. I wanted to go into town. I took my old pickup truck, after making sure it was alright with Charlie. Edward was right. This thing is so slow. Oh, look, a turtle just past me. I groaned as I stopped at a red light. I was planning on heading to Newton's Outfitters, to see if Mike was there still. Of course when I pulled into the parking lot, people stared. Why the albino? I asked myself silently. I slipped out of my truck and headed inside the store. Mike was standing behind the counter. His hair had stayed spiky and he looked more mature. He finally grew into his nose. He got taller also. Maybe 6'3. I walked up to the checkout silently. Mike had his back turned to me. "Hey Mike." I said, anticipating his reaction. I heard his almost inaudible gasp. He spun on his heel and faced me.

"Bella!" His eyes nearly came out of his sockets. "Oh my god Bella!" He squealed like a little girl. I laughed heartily. Mike hugged me from over the counter. "Wow! You look fine!" Mike shouted, spinning me in a circle. I smiled and pretended to be embarrassed.

"How've you been Mike?" I asked, leaning onto the counter. Fortunately, not many people were shopping today. Mike smiled brightly.

"Good. How about you Bella? What about your children?" Mike asked curiously peering at me. I smirked.

"I'm good also. So are my kids. They are seventeen now." I said lovingly. Mike smiled. "So who all lives in Forks still?" I asked, looking at him.

"Pretty much everyone we went to high school with. Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Angela, Ben, and a few other people." Mike shrugged. I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already seven thirty.

"Well, I got to get going. Bonfire tonight on La Push. It was nice seeing you Mike." I kissed his cheek and left him dumbfounded. I let my trucks engine roar to life. I was at the house in ten minutes. Everyone was ready to go. Seth let out a low whistle when he saw my car.

"Talk about damn!" He teased, shoving me lightly. I laughed and pushed him back. "You want a ride?" He asked. I nodded. Jade and Trey would ride on Leah. Sue buckled Ana in her car seat in the cruiser. Seth handed me a large pair of shorts. I raised my eyebrows. He smirked then started to shake. A giant, furry, brown wolf was in front of me. Ah. I nodded in understanding. I got on his back and clung to his fur. Jade clung to Trey, and Trey clung to me. Seth ran expertly through the murky forest. It was not as amazing as when vampires run, but it was close. I could tell he crossed into La Push by the reek of wolf. Leah was not far behind us, taking it easy one the baby probably. I could see the fire blazing high in the pitch black sky. Charlie parked the cruiser near the forest edge. Seth and Leah went into the forest to change after they let us get off of them. Jade, Trey, and I sat on one log together. The night air was chilled. Embry and Leah cuddled together on another log. Sam and Emily sat on another. Charlie and Sue on another log. It was a warm welcoming. The fire was comforting. Sam told stories about old Quileute legends. We all sat and dwelled with each other for hours. Charlie finally decided it was time to go home when Ana was getting fussy. The run home was very short. We arrived almost five minutes after we left. Everything was settling down as the hours grew late. Charlie said goodnight and headed to bed. Leah and Embry followed soon after. Then Seth went. Jade and Trey were sound asleep. It is times like this when I wish for sleep. Instead, I am damned to eternal night. I wandered through the house aimlessly. I miss Jasper. Oh so much I miss him. Why did he have to hurt me so? Why couldn't things just stay the same between us? I need him. Edward may have been my personal brand of heroin, but Jasper, Jasper is something so much stronger than a drug. I knew the nights would be sleepless for a long time. I'd just have to deal.

When the morning light came, I decided to make breakfast. I cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, waffles, and cornbread. I had set the table before anyone was awake. Charlie and Sue were the first down. Seth, Leah, Embry, Jade, and Trey followed quickly after. Charlie looked delighted.

"All this for me?" He asked, smiling widely. Everyone laughed and chowed down. I heard Ana start to cry. Charlie jumped to his feet. I held my hand up at him.

"I got this one." I murmured and dashed upstairs. Ana was standing up in her crib. Her eyes were tearstained and her nose runny. "What's wrong little Ana?" I asked in the gooey baby voice. I picked her out of her crib and walked with her slowly. Ana's crying ceased.

"Ba-Ba" She said in baby talk. I picked up her formula bottle from the dresser. She greedily snatched it from my hands. Ana drank it quickly.

"All better?" I asked, smiling at her. She nodded, as if understanding what I was saying. I placed her back in her crib and within seconds, she was asleep. I trotted back downstairs with a happy feeling inside. I had decided to visit some of my old friends. I called up Mike, Eric, Tyler, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, and a few others to come and hang out on La Push beach later today. It should be fun.

The beach was very fun. We all got to see each other and talk about the past. It was nice to see Jessica again. I never thought that I would say that. I used to get so annoyed at her constant blabbering.

**When Bella, Jade, and Trey, return home!!! CLOTHES ON POLYVORE!!!!!!**

The goodbye was hard to make, but I knew I would see them again. I just knew it. I pushed my car to it's limit. The highway roads passed in a blur. Soon, I was parked in the garage, racing to get out of the car and inside the house. Trey immediately went to call Desiree. They have been talking nonstop since we left for Forks. Victoria and I hugged the longest.

"I need to talk to Jasper." I spoke after a long silence. It had to have been at least three months since I last spoken to him. Victoria smiled encouragingly. I traveled to my room, showering. I would be as seductive as possible. I showered for the longest of times. At least three hours. I pulled on a red, rhinestone, halter mini dress. It ended not even mid-thigh on me. I air dried my hair, swinging it around my head. It had that sexy shaggy look to it. I searched my closet for my ridiculously tall heels. I couldn't find them though. "Victoria!" I yelled downstairs.

"What?" She yelled back up to me. I sighed. I could have whispered and she would have heard me.

"Have you seen my stripper shoes?" I asked, yelling still. Victoria giggled. I groaned. This will not be good.

"Try the left side of your closet!" She suggested. I checked the left side, and sure enough, there they were. I pulled on my cherry red, ten inch heels. I looked damn sexy. I walked downstairs confidently. Victoria let out a low whistle when she saw me. I smirked proudly. She had taught me how to be more confident. I love her dearly for it also.

"DAMN!" Tyler yelled, staring open mouth at me. Jacob looked at me with a burning lust in his eyes. I guess he brought Desiree over. Jade covered Trey's eyes with her hands.

"You don't need to see that." She muttered in disgust.

"Well, I'm going to see Jasper. Ciao." I opened the garage doors. Butterflies bubbled inside of my stomach. I slipped into my Eclipse and silently peeled out of the driveway. My tires were noiseless as I drove up the ridiculously long drive. I could sense that he was in the main house. I parked and strutted up to the doorway. Alice had the door open before I could knock.

"Oh my god. You look amazing!" She shrieked hugging me. She was even shorter now that I was in these heels. I was about 6'3 in them. I smiled calmly at her.

"Is Jasper here?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow at her. She nodded.

"In the piano room." She pointed upstairs. She danced off into the living room. As I walked by the living room, everyone was gaping at me. I smirked and continued up the stairs. . Jasper was sitting on the piano bench when I entered the room. His face was heartbreaking. He was also shirtless. I sucked in a breath at the site. He looked like a male model. His blonde hair was tousled, as if he had been pulling at it.

"Hello Jasper," I called out to him, getting his full attention. He looked up at me. His ocher eyes went pitch black, like onyx, with desire.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I made an ass out of myself. I never want to lose you. I'm so terribly sorry. I'm such a daft idiot. You're the best thing that could ever happen in my life. You're my life. I love you with every inch of my heart. Bella, I need you to survive. Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me. Thou art to me a delicious torment. I will survive that torment everyday if it means I get to keep you. I will go through all of hells fire just to protect you. I want you to be happy and free. I need you in my life Bella, I always will need you." Jasper finished his speech, his breathing was heavy. Jasper really loves me. It felt as if my steel heart became alive right then and there. I strutted over to him. Slowly, I pushed him so he was laying on the piano bench.

"Jasper, I love you. I always have loved you. I forever will love you. It hurt me so badly when you said you wanted nothing to do with me. I've never felt pain like I did then. I am willing to forgive you. Jasper, I love you so much. I cannot live without you." I straddled his lap. Jasper smiled enchantingly at me. He looked so ravishing. Just one taste. I pressed my lips to his. His mouth was the finest wine I had tasted. It has been so long without his kisses. I ferociously kissed him harder. Jasper growled deep inside his throat. His hands tangled themselves in my hair. A burning flame was spreading throughout my entire body. I knew it wasn't venom. Jasper's tongue ran over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I willingly gave it to him. Our tongues fought for dominance. I bit down hard on his lower lip, sucking fiercely. Jasper growled thunderously. I smirked. He likes it rough. I sucked hard on his lower lip, bruising the incredibly hard skin. I bit and sucked on his lip until it had gone numb from my venom. Jasper had laid there, taking it all. He is such a hero and solider.

I tore at his shirt, removing the damned cloth. His chest was amazing. Still the best sight in this whole damned world. I bent my head and sucked on his nipple. He moaned out of pure pleasure. That turned me on, more than I already was. I bit down lightly and that caused him to moan again. I growled deep in the back of my throat with desire. Jasper ripped my clothing from my body. He growled at me. I couldn't stand the suspense any longer. I ripped the rest of our clothes off, leaving us both naked. I pulled him up to meet me eye to eye, by his neck. "Fuck me." I demanded seductively. Jasper growled. He flipped us onto the actually piano.

"Your wish." Jasper said huskily. He spread my legs wide open to accommodate him. I could feel his tip at my entrance. The suspense and agony was just too much. I grabbed his hips and slammed his dick inside of me. Jasper was shocked by the unexpected move. It felt like nothing I have ever felt before. Having him inside of me made my mind go wild with lust. My breathing was erratic and hurried. I knew I would feel empty when he was out. Jasper pulled halfway out of me, just to slam back in. The friction on his balls hitting my pussy, sent me into overdrive. Snarls, growls, moans, and screams were emitting from my mouth. I gripped his shoulders tightly as he rammed himself inside of me. My eyes were clouded with inevitable lust. Jasper massaged my breasts as I thrust my hips to meet his. When his hand pinched my nipple, my moan was even louder. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him closer to me. Jasper's thrust were vigorous, making my world go round and round.

I could feel this building tension inside of me. It was like I was going to explode. My stomach clenched together as Jasper gave one last penetrating plunge. My world exploded into many wonderful and bright colors. My back arched and I held onto Jasper for dear life. My body shook with the force of my orgasm.

"Jasper!" His name rolled off my tongue like ice. My scream echoed inside of the room. Jasper gave one more thrust, and then I could feel him releasing inside of me. He released so much, that it spilled out of my and onto the piano.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted in ecstasy. He clutched onto my hips as he rode out his orgasm. Our breathing was heavy when he finished. He collapsed on top of me. I kissed his already bruised lips. "That was the best." He breathed out after I finished kissing him. He had sex hair. I probably did also. Jasper shifted a bit between my legs. I was aroused again. My nipples went hard as stones. Jasper smirked deviously. I moaned out in lust. He rolled his hips against mine. That felt so damn good. "You like that don't you?" He asked, smirking. I couldn't speak, but I could only let out another moan. Jasper smiled and rolled his hips harder into mine. His hand toyed with my nipple. I whimpered helplessly.

"I swear Jasper, if you don't fuck me again, there will be hell to pay." I said, frustrated at the foreplay. Jasper smiled. I could tell that he was rock hard. He pulled all the way out of me. He rose off the piano and headed for the door. Oh hell no! My clit twitched when he removed himself from me. Jasper pulled open the door. "Where the hell do you think your going?" I asked, sitting up on the piano. Jasper shrugged. He left the room silently. I groaned out of frustration. Racing out of the room, I found him in the bathroom. I could hear the shower running. I turned the knob on the door, but it was locked. "God dammit Jasper!" I shrieked in anger. I forcefully kicked the door in, making it shake on its hinges. Jasper's shadow was in the shower. I shut the door and walked over to the shower. God, he looks even more amazing when he is soaking wet. His abs glistened in the water. His hair was drenched. He had his head tilted upward, letting the water hit his face. The sight was so damn sexy. I slipped into the shower with him. I rubbed his back softly. Jasper let out a wicked moan.

His manhood was still very erected. I ran my fingers down his back, brushing lightly on his sides. Jasper growled deep from inside his chest. I seductively ran my hands down his back until they reached his butt. A sinister smile crossed my lips. I squeezed is butt hard. Jasper let out a moan so loud that it vibrated off the shower walls. I was dripping wet, not just from the water either. I played with his ass cheeks for awhile, slapping them and massaging, all the while Jasper was moaning and growling his head off. My hair stuck to my back as I pushed him away from the showerhead. Jasper's eyes were clouded with lust. I ran my hands down his chest, stopping once to play with his nipples. Jasper growled and pressed me tightly against the tile in the shower. I could hear it cracking from the pressure.

"Dammit Bella, your so damn sexy." Jasper whimpered, kissing my lips aggressively. Jasper, being rough, had to have been the hottest thing ever. His sweet tongue parted my lips and explored my mouth. Jasper bit down hard on my lip, making moan out violently. He lifted me up, and I naturally wrapped my legs around his waist. His cock slipped into my wet folds. I moaned out so loudly, I'm sure Victoria could hear it. I put my hands on his shoulders as his dick penetrated my hot core. Jasper was growling with lust the entire time. His hands kneaded my breasts as I pumped myself up and down on him. He pressed into me harder, my tight hole taking him in. I bit his lip as he thrust into me... then took himself out... only to thrust in even harder. I moaned helplessly as he spread , my legs wider, stretching my entrance for him. His pace quickened as I desperately clutched at his soaked hair. Jasper grunted and spilled his seed inside of me, my name leaving his lips in helpless ecstasy. His seed inside of me was more than I could handle, and I came with a piercing scream. Jasper held me while I shook violently, riding out my orgasm. Jasper and I ended up laying in the tub, letting the water drench us even more. His chest moved with his expeditious breathing. My breathing was no different.

"You're the best thing in my life." I murmured, laying my head on his chest. Jasper stroked my hair softly.

"We should get out of this bathtub before anything else happens." Jasper chuckled. He flipped off the water with his foot. Everything about Jasper makes me happy. The way he laughs makes me smile, the way he talks gives me butterflies, his gorgeous smile sends my heart into over drive. Jasper wrapped at fluffy white towel around me, and another towel around his waist. Jasper and I walked back to the piano room. His shirt, my underwear, and his boxers were the only articles of clothing that survived. I groaned. That dress was expensive! I pulled his shirt and my underwear on. He growled at me. I looked at him with a puzzled expression. What did I do? "You look amazing in my clothing." I smiled softly at him. He pulled on his boxers.

"Ready to face living hell?" I asked, extending my arm. Jasper laughed and hooked his elbow around mine.

"Ready." We walked silently down the stairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room with the happy buzz. Emmett had a huge grin on, showing his dimples.

"So, Jazz," Emmett started out, getting that evil glint in his eye, "How was it?" I swear I must have turned beat red, if possible. Jasper smiled deviously at him.

"I'm not the type to fuck and tell, but I will give you this much information." Jasper said, smirking balefully, "Las Vegas trip, 1988. Remember that?" Jasper asked, cocking one eyebrow at Emmett. Emmett's grin was even larger than before. He nodded gleefully. "Well, this beat that." Emmett let out a low whistle. I smirked at the boys. Alice giggled. I looked at her with a perplexed expression. She just smiled. Just then I realized that Edward wasn't in the room.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, looking towards Esme for the answer.

"He went hunting. Well, actually he just got back." Esme said just as the front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home!" Edward called out. Alice giggled again. "Alice, why are you finding the square root of 1.256982178 in your head?" Edward asked, puzzled.

"You'll see." Alice smirked. "Esme, didn't you want Edward to play a piece on the piano." Jasper and my expressions turned cold and terrified. Edward smiled as Esme nodded.

"No you don't Esme. You really don't want him to play." I pleaded with her with my eyes. Esme smirked faintly. She was in on this! Dammit! Edward was confused as he raced upstairs. I held onto Jasper for dear life. I could hear his gasp.

"Who the hell fucked on my piano!" He roared in outrage. Jasper and I gulped. Edward came flying down the stairs. He looked at Alice. "Who was it! Tell me!" Alice giggled and pointed wordlessly to Jasper and I. I gave her that 'I'm so going to kill you later look'. Edward turned in slow motion at us. His eyes were black with fury. He nostrils were flaring and his breathing heavy. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice covered their ears. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FUCK ON MY PIANO!" Edward's roar shattered the windows inside of the house. It was deafening even to my ears. Jasper held on protectively to me. "You have five seconds to run. " Edward threatened, holding up his right hand. Jasper and I bolted out of the door. I knew I was faster than Edward. Jasper held onto my hand as we raced through the sinister forest. Edward was hot on our tail. I lifted Jasper into my arms and sped up pace.

Edward lost a great distance on us. I ran up the mountain near the edge of town. Edward was at least 120 miles behind us. I think he gave up and turned around. The sun disappeared behind the mountain just as Jazz and I reached it. We laid in the soft grass. He held me in his arms.

"That was close." Jasper murmured into my hair. I nodded in agreement.

"Who knew Edward would get so angry. He really needs anger management courses." I sighed onto his chest. Jasper grinned shyly.

"Where did you learn to run so fast?" He asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I don't know. When you guys left, and after the twins were born, I used to run in the forest and on the beach in La Push." I shrugged nonchalant.

"How was your trip to your fathers?" Jasper asked, holding me tighter. I smiled at him.

"It went really well. I got to play human for awhile. I also got to see some old friends. Charlie and Sue got married and they had a baby. It was nice seeing my dad. He looks a lot older than he should." I said, cuddling up to Jasper more. He nodded, kissing my hair.

"How did spending time with Laurent and Victoria go?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow at me. How did he know that?

"Who told you about that?" I asked suspiciously. Jasper smiled softly, running his hands through my hair again.

"Jade. She came over to the house one night to talk to us. She told us of your whereabouts and what not." Jasper shrugged. I nodded in understanding.

"It went well. We got to see every state. It was amazing. I never felt so free before." I said, stroking his stomach absentmindedly. Jasper kissed my hair softly. It finally felt complete. Jasper rolled over so that he was on top of me. He kissed my lips softly. It was like ice on ice, but it still made me warm.

"Bella, I wrote something for you. It is a poem. May I read it to you?" Jasper asked, his golden eyes pleading. I smiled adoringly at him. He wrote something? For me. How sweet can he get. I love him so damn much.

"My love, I have tried with all my beingto grasp a form comparable to thine own,but nothing seems worthy;I know now why Shakespeare could notcompare his love to a summer's would be a crime to denounce the beautyof such a creature as thee,to simply cast away the precisionGod had placed in forging facet of your beingwhether it physical or spiritualis an ensnarementfrom which there is no I do not wish release.I wish to stay entrapped you for all hearts, always as one." Jasper finished with a smile. My heart literally sprung a leak, because it was so full of love. I broke out in dry sobs. "Dammit, I knew it was horrible." Jasper said, slapping his palm to his forehead. I immediately stopped him.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying out of love. Jasper, the poem, your love for me, it is just so pure. I never felt anything like it before." I sobbed while smiling at him. Jasper stroked my back as I let it all out. When I finally finished, Jasper smiled lovingly at me.

"Would you like to head back to my house?" Jasper asked, raising one eyebrow. I nodded. We both rose to our feet. Before I could even gasp, Jasper had me in his arms, bridal style, running with me to the door. I smiled up at him and rested my head against his chest. Everything finally felt complete. I had my personal sun, my drug, and my life back. Jasper entered the house quietly. Apparently, Edward had calmed down. He was smiling and having Alice curl up against him on the couch. I smiled faintly at the couple. They are so in love. Well, so are Jasper and I. I never realized how perfect they are together. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands and reading a book together while sitting in the rocking chair. Rosalie and Emmett were laying together on the couch. Looks like this family is finally happy together. I smiled brightly. Emmett looked at me with a curious expression.

"What you smiling about?" He asked, playfully. I made the white translucent bubble appear in the middle of the room. This little trick comes with the time travel.

"Just some memories." I put the hazy image of The Cullen family playing baseball up. Everyone's eyes filled up with joy. I changed the image to the one of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper playing tag, inside of the house. Then, most recently, I put the one of Halloween night. I made the bubble disappear.

"That was amazing Bella." Rosalie murmured, still seeing where the bubble disappeared. I smiled curtly and nodded. Carlisle smiled and softly rubbed Esme's back. Everything was quiet again. Jasper stroked my hair affectionately. Smiling was all around us. My phone started to go off, in my purse, which I had forgotten that I had brought.

You Better Go Down When You Get Wit Me You Better Realize I Am What You NeedYou Better Get Here Before I Count To 3You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You UpYou Better Go Down When You Get Wit Me You Better Realize I Am What You NeedYou Better Get Here Before I Count To 3You Better Do Right I'll Fuck You Up

I groaned at the ring-tone, obviously knowing it was Victoria. I answered the phone with a sigh. "Hello Vicky, what do you want?" I asked. I could almost feel her smile.

"The ring-tone went off didn't it?" She asked in an amused voice.

"Yes." I grimaced. Jasper rubbed my back soothingly.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that our family is splitting apart. Tyler, Shelby, Jess, and Kaleb don't agree with the Jade, Trey, Jacob, and Desiree, love. They are leaving the family. Since, Jess bought the house, she sold it also. We need to find a new place to live." Victoria said, angrily. Gosh, it is just like them to do something like this! The Cullen's were silent as we all absorbed this.

"Hey Bella, maybe you can move in with us. We do have a lot of extra rooms." Alice said, smiling brightly. I grinned back at her and nodded.

"Alice offered for us to move in with them. Would you want to?" I asked, making sure she could hear the pout in my voice. Victoria laughed.

"Sure. When should we move in, because the new owners of the house will be here tomorrow." She sighed. I sighed also.

"Move in tonight." I murmured, snapping the phone shut. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces. Jasper hugged me tightly from behind.

"You get to live with me," He murmured in my ear. "I'll be moving back to the big house. Letting Desiree and Jacob stay in my shack." I gaped at him. They still didn't know about the Jacob imprinting on Jade, and Desiree on Trey. Well, they'll find out soon enough.

**I thought you guys deserved a long chapter. WHOO! FINALLY JASPER AND BELLA LEMON!!!! Hot and sexy! I hope you like it. I've added a bunch of new pictures of my belly onto Photobucket, my life folder**

**Words in this chapter- 5003**

**I'm fourteen weeks pregnant. I'm getting fat! Whaa! I don't want to be fat. **

**I've been thinking of names. Since my real first name is Oynx, I need a creative name. I went by my middle name for awhile, Stacie**

**For a boy: Azrael or Jet**

**For a Girl Chandra or Elektra or Jinx or Tempest or Snow**

**Tell me what you like!**


	23. Alive

**Hope you had a happy thanksgiving! **

Within twenty minutes, Victoria and company were at the house. I sucked in a deep breath as Alice answered the door. Victoria entered the house first with Mandy following after, then Trey, Jade, Desiree, and Jacob. The Cullen's stared at Jacob. "Listen, do you think Jasper, Jade, Trey, Desiree, Jacob, and I could talk, alone?" I asked the rest of the family. Everyone politely left the room. Jacob and Jade sat on the loveseat, Desiree and Trey on the couch with Jasper and I. I turned to face Jasper. "Jacob and Desiree are werewolves. Jacob imprinted on Jade and Desiree on Trey." I said softly, fearing his reaction. Jasper sighed.

"I'm feeling very protective. Especially of Jade, but I have no real say in this. Well, I do, but I don't. I haven't been there for the past seventeen years. I will let them know that if they try any funny business, I'll personally kill them." Jasper said, glaring at Jacob. Jacob feigned offense.

"I don't think like that!" He shouted, offensively, but knowing him as long as I did, I could see it was playful. I heard Edward clear his throat from upstairs.

"He actually does." He whispered just so the vampires could hear him. I growled at Jacob. I stood up and towered over him.

"You do anything to my daughter," I threatened, growling the entire time, "you die." Jacob gulped, clearly afraid of me. He nodded respectfully. I sat back in my spot next to Jasper. Jade looked highly disgusted. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you in your underwear?" She asked, her tone showing obvious disgust. I looked at Jasper for some kind of explanation. He shrugged sheepishly.

"That is a personal reason." I saw Jacob elbow Trey and raise his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I growled threateningly at him.

"You just get done telling us not to have sex, when you have it yourself?" Jacob laughed. I growled at him deeply. He stopped his laughing.

"It's different. I can not get pregnant or STDS!" I shouted, leaving the room and stomping upstairs. Jasper followed after me quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What room?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. He led us to a dark blue door. I opened the door softly. The room had black carpet and dark blue walls. There was a king sized bed with a satin black comforter. Jasper shut and locked the door behind us. I sighed and slipped under the comforter. Jasper was under it within a second. He cradled me to him, stroking my hair softly.

"Why is it do difficult?" Jasper asked, stopping his stroking. I raised my eyebrows in shock. "It is difficult to believe my dreams are becoming my reality." I smiled at him and hugged him tighter. We had laid there for a few hours, when the sound of something breaking startled us all to our feet. I was first downstairs, Edward right behind me, then Jasper, and the others. A russet wolf was crouched and snarling protectively in front of Jade. A pure white wolf was in front of Trey. Laurent stood crouched and hissing at them.

"Laurent! What the hell is going on!" Victoria and I shouted simultaneously. Laurent looked over at us, and un-crouched.

"It is James. He is alive! I don't know how it is possible, but he is alive! I saw him! He was running up the mountain in Alaska. I came here to tell Victoria." Victoria's face showed astonishment and bliss. Even I couldn't believe it.

"Didn't Emmett and Jasper kill him?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow at the two. They were just as confused as the rest of us. All I saw was a flash of long red hair. Sighing, I raced after her. Everyone in the house followed.


	24. Renewing

**Clothes on POLYVORE!**

We raced expertly throughout the sinister forest. I had to slow pace just so I didn't pass up Victoria. The loud thuds of wolf feet were behind us, moving fast. The forest ground started to become snowy. I knew we were in Alaska then. Victoria started to run up the steep mountain. It was an easy incline for vampires. I could faintly see that short cropped hair that I had become afraid of. I also noticed that he still had the same jacket. Victoria smiled brightly and sped up. She tackled James to the ground, laughing as she did so. James snarled until he looked at her. It really was James. Nobody could look so much like somebody, even with my power. "Victoria." James whispered, his voice shocked. I stopped the others about twenty feet away from them. I could see that his eyes were golden, not crimson. I smiled brightly to Jasper.

"He went veggie." Jasper and Carlisle smiled back. Victoria laughed and nodded. James ferociously kissed her. I smiled at the two. Victoria deserves happiness. Victoria broke the kiss.

"We have company." She motioned for me to come out of the shadows. I grabbed Jasper's hand and walked slowly out into the small clearing. Victoria helped James to his feet. He smiled when he saw me.

"The snack?" He asked, taking a step towards me. I smirked humorlessly.

"The hunter?" I asked in the same mocking tone. James frowned.

"I'm sorry I nearly killed you. I should have died." Victoria slapped his arm. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." She growled fiercely. James nodded in apprehension.

"I'm sorry Bella." I hugged James to show no hard feelings. He was very strong. Victoria smiled at me. I grinned back at her as I parted from James.

"You'll be living with us. If, that is alright with the Cullen's." Victoria said cautiously, looking at Carlisle. I pled with Carlisle with my eyes. He nodded in a fatherly manner. Victoria and I hugged each other tightly, then James.

The run back to the house was light and easy. It was mostly filled with chatter on how James survived. Apparently, they didn't rip him up to good and he formed back together. Jade rode on Jacob's back. I would glance at her worriedly every now and then. The house was filled with a new energy. Too soon, morning came. Carlisle looked worried.

"What is it?" Alice asked. She should already know!

"You have missed a lot of school. You need to take extra courses to pass the 11th grade." Carlisle sighed. We all groaned. Alice smiled.

"Yay! You get to wear some of Rose's and my clothes!" Alice clapped her hands cheerfully together. Victoria and I exchanged cautious glances before we were being dragged upstairs by Alice and Rosalie. Jade and Desiree also got dragged. Trey would have to wear something of Jasper's, and Jacob something of Emmett's. James would be attending also. So something of Edward's. Quite ironic.

It actually wasn't as bad as it could have been. Jade, Desiree, and Victoria got Alice's clothes because they were shorter, and I got Rosalie's. Rosalie and I have grown closer. Much more than we used to be. We are best friends. You can always have more than one best friend. We have a lot in common. As for the school story, James and I would be new students. I didn't want to go back to being Dakota. The story will be that she was mauled by a wolf. James, Jacob, and I would be brothers and sister. The Cullen's adopted us because our parents died in a car crash. Carlisle also dropped a hint that after senior graduation, we might go to the east side of the world. That would be amazing.

Rosalie tossed me a top and bottoms. I pulled it on without questioning her fashion expertise. It looked fucking amazing on me! Damn! It was a red, baby doll like top with a little look in the bust. She gave me white skinny jeans. Then she tossed a pair of red strappy stilettos at me. It looked amazing on me. Rosalie smiled at her good job. She had on a snake print, keyhole, halter top, a black miniskirt, and black heels. Her hair was wavy and she had on deep red lipstick and light eye shadow. Rosalie came over and brushed my hair. She added some kind of wavy mouse to it, making it like hers, except it was brown. I was nervous for how Alice was going to dress them. Rosalie could sense my obvious distress. "What's wrong?" She asked, arching one perfect blonde eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that Alice will make them look like whores." I said in a worried voice. Rosalie laughed. Alice came into the room with her girls. Desiree had on a blue camisole, light washed jeans, and blue sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail. Victoria had on a dark green tank top strap mini dress, and black pumps. Her hair was going in a wavy mess down her back. Jade had on a black long sleeved shirt, a mini skirt, and velvet blue flats. Her hair was in a bun. Alice had on a deep pink spaghetti strap dress, and hot pink heels. She pulled it off though. Nothing too terrible. They looked good.

"Ready for hell?" Rosalie asked, heading for the door. Everyone nodded reluctantly. Rosalie led us all down the stairs in an orderly line. The guys were dumbstruck. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me towards the door. Victoria had alerted the school of Dakota's death. We'd be walking to school. It is normal to see people in skimpy clothing. Everyone is already used to the cold weather. Jasper hooked his elbow around mine as we walked to school. James did the same to Victoria. Jade and Jacob did the same, as did Desiree and Trey. Alice had Edward carry her. The school bell was far from ringing when we arrived. Hardly anyone was there. Jacob, James, and I went to the office.

"Hello new Cullen's. You need to have your teachers sign this pass in each of your classes." Mrs. White said, handing us each little slips of paper. Today should be interesting.


	25. Not enough time

Jasper and I had homeroom English together. I knew what everyone was thinking, and I didn't need Edward's power. It was probably along the lines of 'Oh! A new Cullen girl. Wonder if Jasper will join the rest of his adopted siblings'. Pigs. All of them were pigs. Jasper sat with me in the back row. Students stared at us with curiosity. Jasper glared fiercely at the men who ogled me. Ms. Krhal came into the room. She had short black hair and brown eyes. I sighed and looked towards the window. Jasper kept nudging me slightly when it was time to pay attention. Ms. Krhal babbled on about how important writing is in life. The rain was slowly starting to pour down outside of the school. The clouds were a dark grey color. My stomach clenched. It was the same color when I had my twins. That was very painful. Giving birth to two half vampires is not an easy thing to do. "Ms. Cullen, would you like to join us here back on planet Earth?" Ms. Krhal's sharp voice made me wince. I looked at her apologetically. Jasper snickered under his breath. I elbowed him in the ribs. The class passed by dreadfully slow. I had Drama/Acting second hour. I was alone in that class. It was always one of my weird dreams to become an actress. I reported to the stage room. There wasn't many students inside the room, even after the late bell rung. Mr. Baker stepped onto the stage.

"Why are we here?" He asked, his voice mighty and clear. The class looked between each other, trying to find an answer. "Ms. Cullen, please tell us why we are here." Great! Why the hell do I always have to get picked to do everything. I quickly thought of a good enough answer.

"We love to act." I said, raising my voice so he could hear me. Mr. Baker smiled brightly.

"Correct! We will be putting on the play by Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet!" The class perked up at the sound of this. "Auditions begin today! Everyone must have a part! Here are your scripts." He tossed out bundles of stapled papers at us. I caught one with ease, while the other, did not. I smiled. I knew it back and forth. This is going to be fun! "Ms. Cullen, your up first." I put my bag on the theater seat and made my way to the stage. I stood in the center.

"What act and scene?" I asked, looking at Mr. Baker. Most of the male students looked at me with lust, while the female with envy.

"Act III, Scene 2" Mr. Baker said. I nodded and for the humans sake, flipped to the page in the book.

"Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds,Towards Phoebus' lodging: such a wagonerAs Phaethon would whip you to the west,And bring in cloudy night thy close curtain, love-performing night,That runaway's eyes may wink and RomeoLeap to these arms, untalk'd of and can see to do their amorous ritesBy their own beauties; or, if love be blind,It best agrees with night. Come, civil night,Thou sober-suited matron, all in black,And learn me how to lose a winning match,Played for a pair of stainless maidenhoods:Hood my unmanned blood, bating in my cheeks,With thy black mantle; till strange love, grown bold,Think true love acted simple , night; come, Romeo; come, thou day in night;For thou wilt lie upon the wings of nightWhiter than new snow on a raven's , gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night,Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die,Take him and cut him out in little stars,And he will make the face of heaven so fineThat all the world will be in love with nightAnd pay no worship to the garish sun.O, I have bought the mansion of a love,But not possessed it, and, though I am sold,Not yet enjoyed: so tedious is this dayAs is the night before some festivalTo an impatient child that hath new robesAnd may not wear them. O, here comes my nurse,And she brings news; and every tongue that speaksBut Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence." I spoke with such a fierce velocity that the class was shocked.

"We got our Juliet!" Mr. Baker shouted. I smiled faintly and took my seat. "Next!" He yelled out. A guy with shaggy black hair, a tall strong frame, and green eyes took the stage.

"I'll be trying out for Romeo." He said, casting a look at me. Figures. Most of these pigs would die to get a kiss from me. Mr. Baker nodded.

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;I am content, so thou wilt have it so.I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beatThe vaulty heaven so high above our heads:I have more care to stay than will to go:Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day." He obviously got the part from his strong voice and fierceness.

"Romeo!" Mr. Baker yelled. The class continued like that. Romeo and I had to practice our lines every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, before or after school. That sucks. Three days a week? Sighing, I left the dim theater and headed for lunch. Jacob met me by the soda machine.

"So, Juliet, huh?" He asked, laughing. I smacked his arm playfully. Victoria, James, Jade, Desiree, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Trey were already at the table. Jacob and I sat down across from each other. I sat next to Jasper. We each hade plates of untouched food. Well, most of us did anyways.

"I got the part of Juliet." I said, talking in a low voice. Jasper smiled lovingly at me. Alice was wide eyed and frenzied. Edward growled deep in his throat. "What's wrong?" I asked, at vampire speed. It was too late though. A girl tripped and fell flat on her face in front of Jasper. The blood was delicious, but I resisted. She lifted her head up. Blood oozed from her forehead, nose, and mouth. Jasper's eyes turned coal black with thirst. Before any of us could stop him, he pounced on the girl.


	26. Monster

**That cliffy was evil! I know, but you love me for it!**

**Jasper POV from beginning of day to attack, and after attack!**

I sighed deeply as Bella was dragged away from me. It hurt just for her not to be in my presence. Trey and I walked out to my shack. I haven't had time to move my clothes from there to my new room. I gave him a blue shirt and black jeans. He dressed at vampire speed. "You really love her, don't you?" He asked once he was finished. I smiled at him.

"More than you would ever know." I whispered. Trey smiled. We ran back into the main household. I could hear the sound of heels coming downstairs. Rosalie was first coming downstairs. She looked good, and she knew it. All she was feeling was pure confidence and love for Emmett. Victoria was after Rosalie. She had on a tight green dress. It went well with her fiery hair. Jade came after Rosalie. She looked beautiful. My daughter. I'm so proud to say that of Jade, and my son, Trey. Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Alice was after Jade. She looked amazing. My heart felt a twinge of pain knowing that what was once there, will never be there. She smiled a small sad smile at me. I set her a rush of happiness. Even if she cheated on me, I still care about her. Desiree came after Alice. Trey filled immense love and undeniable joy. I'm happy if my sons happy. Bella was next downstairs. Oh. My. Carlisle. She looked indescribably stunning. I smiled cheekily at her.

I hooked my arm around my Bella's arm as we walked to school. Everyone did the same, except for Alice and Edward. Alice had Edward carry her. Not a soul was out yet. Jacob, James, and Bella went into the office to get the slips for their teachers to sign. I sighed and rolled on my heels. Alice danced over to me. "When are you going to drop the question?" She asked, giddily. I smiled at her joyfully.

"I'm not sure yet. Soon." Alice laughed and leaned onto my shoulder. "What about you? When is your next vow renewal?" I asked, playfully cocking one eyebrow at her. Alice giggled.

"Next month." She smiled over at Edward. He grinned back at her. I could feel the love pulsating through them. Alice leapt into his arms again just as the others came out. Apparently, Bella and I had homeroom together.

We sat in the back row together. I could feel the curiosity and lust from the students for Bella. I growled low in the back of my throat, so Bella wouldn't hear it. Ms. Krhal came into the room. She was talking about how important writing skills are in life. I would nudge Bella when Ms. Krhal would look this way. Bella was absorbed in her own world looking out of the window. She looked so peacefully beautiful. "Ms. Cullen, would you like to join us here back on planet Earth?" Ms. Krhal's sharp voice brought Bella out of her reverie. She looked apologetically at Ms. Krhal. I snickered under my breath. Bella was adorable. She elbowed me in the ribs. I feigned hurt. She smiled softly at me. Once the teacher turned her back she poked her tongue out at her. That had to have been one of the funniest things I've ever seen. A grown vampire poking her tongue at a human teacher. The loud ring of the bell signaled that class was over. I left Bella at her drama class. I had history with Mr. McCaskey. Boring. I took a seat in the back of the classroom. A girl with short blonde hair and clear blue eyes had enough nerve to sit next to me. I distracted myself away from her blood. I've gotten so much stronger, but everyone still has weak points. She smelled so delicious. Ignore it Jasper, ignore it. I heard Bella's voice in my head. The burn in my throat cooled.

"Hi." She said quietly. I looked over at her. She blushed a light pink color. I felt as if I knew her from somewhere. "I'm Adrian Vasquez."

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale." I said politely. Her normal pale color returned to her face.

"I know." Mr. McCaskey slapped his ruler to his desk for the class to quiet down.

"Hello class. Today we'll be talking about the confederate war." I immediately perked up, thus making the class excited. "Jasper Whitlock was the youngest general in the army. His mighty strength and power kept the army strong for a long time." I smiled proudly for a moment. Adrian smirked faintly next to me. "He disappeared sometime during the night. Who believes that he is a coward for leaving?" Mr. McCaskey was pushing closely to my nerves. More than half of the class raised their hands. I hissed sharply. "Would you like to inform us on something, Mr. Hale?" Mr. McCaskey asked doubtfully.

"Actually, I would." I stood up with nerve and walked to the front of the classroom. "General Whitlock didn't disappear, he was held a prisoner of war." I said sharply. Some of the class leaned forward, as if I was drawing them in. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "He died in a jail cell from Malaria." Take away la and you get Maria. I thought bitterly and took my seat. The bell rang and I left the class hurriedly to see my Bella. Jade waited for me outside of my door. We walked to the usual table. Everyone else was there except Jacob and Bella. I could tell they were on the way. I sat across from Jade. I could see Jacob and Bella slowly strolling over here.

"I heard you giving your little speech in history." Emmett smirked, looking at me. "Was it about how to chitty chitty bang bang Bella?" He let out a booming laugh. I threw a spoon from Jade's plate at him. Emmett caught it with his hand and bent it awkwardly. The table was in giggles when Jacob and Bella showed up. Bella sat next to me.

"I got the part of Juliet." Bella said in a low voice. I smiled lovingly at her. I'm so proud of my beautiful Bella. I heard the inaudible gasp come from Alice. Her golden orbs were filled with frenzy and panic. Edward growled deep in his throat. "What's wrong?" Bella asked, concern filling her voice. The girl from history was walking by our table. Adrian tripped and fell flat on her face. I could smell the mouthwatering blood. My eyes turned black with thirst. The monster inside of me came alive. My throat caught on fire. The dry burning sensation filled me. I hissed sharply and pounced on Adrian. _Drink, Drink, Drink, Drink! _The monster inside of me shouted. I heard Adrian scream out of terror. _Don't do this Jasper. Bella will hate you!! _My conscience was putting up a decent fight. Blood oozed from her face. I could feel a hand on my shoulder, pushing me off the girl. I looked up and saw that it was my love. _Drink! Dammit! Do anything to get the blood! _My monster yelled at me. "Calm down Jazz. Think of her as a person. Not food." _Must get blood. _My monster took control. I lifted my leg and arm, and swung at Bella. My leg hit her in the gut, and my fist into the side of her head. She went soaring to the other side of the cafeteria. _Look what you've done! _My conscience finally broke the monster down. I dropped the girl from my hands. I extended my hand to her. She took it hesitantly.

"Go." I murmured in shame. Adrian ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. Jade and Trey were hovering over Bella on the other side of the cafeteria. Edward, Alice, Jacob, and Desiree fled to her also. I am a monster. I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I could without exposing myself. I am a monster.

**I don't belive your a monster Jasper! **


	27. Rush

**Jasper POV(continuation) **

The rain was pouring down heavily. I sighed in relief. I shouldn't be relieved about anything. My life has just turned into a living hell. Adrian was sitting on the bench. Her nose and lip were fine. They had scars on them, but there was no blood. She smiled slightly when she saw me. I glared at her with malice. "I know what you are." She murmured quietly. I glared at her with even more hatred. I wasn't surprised by her knowing. After jumping on her, you'd have to be blind not to see it. "Walk with me." She said. Why not. I had to get away from here anyway. I'll be fine. I locked my monster up securely. I helped her to stand and we walked towards the surrounding forest. We were deep in the forest when she began talking again. "Why'd you stop?"

"I had to. You should just be glad that I did." I said, my voice full of shame and regret. Adrian nodded. "Why are you not running for your life?" I asked, cocking my head at her. She laughed bitterly. I was immediately confused by her.

"I'm not normal." She murmured, looking at me. I felt scarcely scared.

"Nor am I." I said, looking back at her. "What are you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She laughed darkly.

"I'm a dark fairy." I wanted to burst out laughing. Fairies? I never heard of such a thing. Adrian stopped suddenly. She spun in a three hundred and sixty degree circle. A blinding white light spun with her. What the hell? The light faded out and she stood there, dark-ified. Instead of her pale blonde hair, she had dark black hair. Her eyes were wide and black. She had a purplish black aroma of mist around her. Her clothes became a black and purple poofy short dress. I gaped at her. Adrian slowly strutted over to me. She grabbed my head between her hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked, frenzied. She cackled evilly.

"Surviving!" She screamed and sunk her teeth into my neck.

**Back at the school! Bella's POV**

My heart practically started up again. Jasper physically hurting me? No. It couldn't be possible. It must be a lie. My mind tried to reason with me as Jade and my family crowded around me. Of course, I wasn't physically hurt, but emotionally? Yeah. My eyes scanned the crowded cafeteria for Jasper. I barely saw him leaving through the door. Jade was shaking my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked, helping me to my feet. I nodded. We all walked to our table like nothing happened. I accidentally bumped into a human.

"Watch where your walking, freak." The human scowled. I hissed at them and hurriedly went to the table. What the hell is their problem. They know we are different, but still.

"Emmett, Jacob, Edward, let's go find Jasper." I murmured. The entire cafeterias eyes were on us as we left. I traced his scent into the forest. Emmett and Edward winged me while Jacob tagged behind us.

"Where could he have gone?" Edward pondered aloud in puzzlement. I sighed.

"I don't know." Emmett shrugged, wrapping a brotherly arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his comforting embrace. "But we'll find him." We entered a small clearing. An inaudible gasp escaped my lips at the sight. A little dark fairy was sucking the venom out of Jasper. I screamed in outrage and tackled the bitch to the ground. Jasper fell limply to the bracken. Emmett pulled me off the fairy as Edward leapt onto her. "Help Jazz, we got this." I nodded and ran to my love.

"Jasper!" I shrieked in terror. He looked dead. Well, more dead than usual. His normal pale skin was a sickening yellowish-white. His body was colder than usual. He looked at me weakly.

"I love you." I screamed in panic again. I could hear the fierce sounds of metal being shred.

"You have to give him venom. Like a blood transfusion!" Edward shouted. I looked over just in time to see the fairy's head come off. I looked back at my love. I gently picked up his neck in my hands. He moaned weakly.

"I love you Jasper." I murmured before sinking my teeth into his neck. I pushed as much venom out of my body as I could into his. His normal color returned, but he stayed knocked out. The incense smell filled my nostrils. Emmett, Edward, and wolf Jake came over by my side. I released him from my hold. I felt so much weaker. I stumbled to my feet and lifted Jasper into my arms. We ran home as fast as we could. The others had already heard the drama and left. My arms grew tired as we reached the door. I set Jasper softly on the couch. Blackness surrounded my eyes, and the floor rushed to meet my face.


	28. Sinners

**Jasper's POV**

I awoke with a sudden groan. The lights that were shining brightly in my eyes faded and I could see clearly. Carlisle and Edward were hovering over me. What in the world are they doing? My eyebrows pulled together with confusion. Edward tapped my temple, hard. I shoved him off the back of the couch. That hurt! My ears rang from the vibration. "What the hell was that for?" I shouted, rubbing my head.

"I see he is back to normal." I heard Emmett mutter from across the room. I glared at him.

"He never was normal." Rosalie commented. I growled low in my throat. Carlisle helped me to sit up slowly.

"What happened?" I asked, adjusting myself to face Carlisle. The locks were down on the windows and the doors locked. Victoria, Mandy, Jade, and Trey were forming a circle around something, or someone.

"You do not remember?" Carlisle asked, incredulously. I slowly nodded. What is everyone so panicked about? I do not see the fucking problem.

"A dark fairy had gotten a hold of you. Adrian was draining you of you venom, but luckily Bella pulled her off you. Emmett, Edward, and Jacob diminished the fairy, thus saving your life. Bella gave you a venom transfusion, again, saving your life." Carlisle explained, looking sadly over to the crowded group. It was like the gears finally turned in my head. Immediately, I sprung to my feet. Maybe I shouldn't have. The world spun with me as I made my way clumsily over to the crowd. Victoria and Mandy cleared the group away.

"She is in bad shape. We don't think she'll make it. Your one lucky son of a bitch." Victoria said, clapping me on the back as she left the group. I wasn't sure how to take that. Is it flattery or a profanity? I gasped at what I saw. My steal heart clenched together and I swear it snapped in two right there. My beautiful, bravura, magnificent, gorgeous Bella lay on the loveseat. Her skin was paper sheet white and her eyes closed. Her hair had lost that lustrous shine. Not to mention, her skin was about -180 degrees below freezing. I let out a dry sob at the horrid sight.

"Bella? Bella, baby? Please come back!" I chanted to her, holding her face between my hands. "Carlisle! There must be something that we can do!" I howled, setting her beautiful face down gently and storming to the center of the room. Everyone's faces showed solemn or grief. "Carlisle! We cannot let her die. I will not let her die!"

"Jasper. There is nothing we can do, but wait. We need to see if she'll come around." Carlisle said, sadly. Why!! What can't we figure out a way to save her! I growled deeply inside of my chest.

"W-W-W-What if she doesn't come around?" I asked, my voice shaking terribly so. Carlisle ground his teeth together and grimaced.

"I wish you wouldn't have asked." He whispered, his voice full of death and hopelessness.

"Tell him Carlisle. Do it now." Esme said, forlornly from the staircase. Carlisle clenched his teeth once more.

"If she doesn't wake up then," Carlisle paused, making eye contact with us all, "We burn her." A roar so deafening, earsplitting, raucous, and loud escaped my lips that the metal covers for the windows shook with the vibrations. My neck was arched and my throat facing upward. My entire frame was shaking from my plea and desperation. A fresh wave of terror entered the room.

"NO! WE SHALL NOT BURN MY LOVE! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO SUCH A HORRID THING! SHE WILL SURVIVE!" I roared in my hope filled pleas. "She has too." My knees were no longer able to hold me up in the state I was in. I fell downward on them, landing with a loud thud. A silent sob escaped me. "She has too." Victoria wrapped her slender arms around my shaking frame. I leaned into her embrace. Sobs, moans, groans, whimpers, and pleas were emitted from me.

"Jasper, we all love her dearly. We cannot help her in the state she is in. You know damn well that I would do anything for her. We just got to wait and see." Victoria whispered soothingly in my ear. I choked on another sob. Victoria held me close in her arms as I cried my heart out. Soon as I got a hold on myself, Victoria returned to the couch.

"I need to hunt." Emmett stated, rubbing his giant stomach. Only he could think about something like that at a time like this. Carlisle surprisingly nods in agreement.

"Let's go." I shook my head. Everyone looks at me strangely.

"You guys go. I'll stay here with Bella." I reassured them. Reluctantly, they left. Slowly, in agonizing pain, I made my way over to Bella. I took her small hand in mine. I'm not sure how to do this, but I'll try. I shut my eyes tightly and bowed my head. "Dear Lord, please, please, please, please, bring my Bella back to me. Let her live please. I know that our kind are supposed to be damned to the underworld, but we are different. We are sinners still, just like humans. We still can feel and love like humans. Please, keep my Bella with me. Please don't let her die! I need her to survive. She is my life. Please almighty Lord." I continued to beg, shout, and plead to the Lord for her survival.

Two hours of praying. That is the longest I've ever prayed. I hope it worked. Suddenly, I got the urge to give Bella venom. I tilted her precious neck softly up. I could faintly see the scar from her change. "Let it work." I murmured before sinking my teeth into her steel flesh.


	29. Drowning

**Jasper POV**

I slowly released as much venom as I could into her body. I could feel the tingle from the fire going throughout her body. I hate to have her burn like this again, but if it is the only way she will live, then I don't care. I removed her neck from my mouth. "I'm so sorry Bella." I sobbed. I shut my eyes and laid on the carpet. I don't know how long I was there for. A hour? A day? A year? It felt like eternity. My body felt even colder than before.

Time was taunting me; playing horrid tricks on my mind. The others came back around twelve a.m. I could feel their pity, and I did not want it. I deserve this. I am the damned creature from Satan himself. Yet, I know that God loves me. But this doesn't mean I deserve something so precious as Bella.

_We should drown in sin together. _

_Yes. Together we shall drown. _

_Together._

I sighed softly. What am I to do? I cannot live without Bella. I would not try and live without Bella. "What do we do?" Jade asked, hopelessly from the rocking chair. I looked over at her and noticed that Jacob was holding her in his arms.

"I don't know." I sighed, my voice cracking. Trey groaned from his spot.

"Why don't you know! She is your love! My mom! Figure something out!" Trey yelled viciously and stormed upstairs. My throat felt constricted. It tightened as another sob escaped me.

"Why, Bella? Why'd you have to save me? Why couldn't you have just let that monster kill me? Why?!" I shouted to all the roaring heavens of above. Everyone was silent. I including.

A soft moan came from Bella. I was in a sitting position faster than a cat could run away from a bloodthirsty dog. "Do that again Bella. Give us a signal that your alive." Carlisle spoke gently and calmly. Another moan came out of her. A smile that was so elite appeared on my face. Victoria and I exchanged looks. We were soon hugging each other in vice grips.

"She's alive!" Victoria cheered, jumping up and down. I released her and returned to Bella's side.

"Jasper? What did you do?" Esme asked, euphorically. I smiled brightly, pure happiness and thankfulness radiating off me. I looked at Carlisle while I spoke.

"I prayed to God. I asked him to save her and cleanse me." Carlisle's smiled could not have been brighter. "Then, I bit her." Carlisle's face showed one of understanding.

"Oh course! Amore Risurrezione! How could I forget!" Carlisle scolded himself. I raised an eyebrow at him. Love Resurrection?

"Love Resurrection? Carlisle, what is that?" I asked, peering at him with a calculating expression.

"In ancient Italy when I was studying the Volturi, I came across one of Aro's ancient books, Amore Risurrezione. It means that when ones love is so powerful for someone or something, and that thing is decaying, this powerful spell will bring that thing back to life with a bite of love." Carlisle explained proficiently. I could tell he was leaving something out. Something important. Aw, hell. I don't care. Its fine as long as I get my Bella back. I grinned largely as Bella started to stir. Bella slowly groaned, and opened her eyes. I greeted her multicolor eyes with a smile. She was confused and scared.

"Who are you?" She finally asked, her voice raspy.


	30. One lost memory

_Last time…_

"_Who are you?" She finally asked, her voice raspy. _

**Jasper POV(continuation)**

I stared at her with a blank expression. How could she not know who I am? I looked back at Carlisle. "Is this what you weren't telling us?" I asked, the anger in my voice rising. Carlisle sighed, but nodded reluctantly. I glared at him and turned back to Bella. "Bella?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Whose Bella?" She asked, looking at me confused. I wanted to slap my hand to my forehead. This is so painful. I wish she knew me.

"Your Bella. Bella Peyton. Your nineteen years old and you're a vampire. You live with Victoria and your children Jade and Trey. I am their father, Jasper Hale. This is my family, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Rosalie Hale." I said, all in one breath. Bella absorbed this information with wide eyes.

"You honestly don't remember anything?" Emmett asked, looking at her expectantly. Bella shook her head softly. Emmett threw his hands up in exasperation. I turned to Carlisle again.

"What do we do?" I asked Carlisle, nervously biting my bottom lip. Carlisle sighed and ran his slender fingers through his honey colored hair.

"Try and bring back her memory." He suggested. I wanted so badly to smack my palm to my forehead in the blunt moment.

"How." I hissed, irritated. Carlisle sighed.

"Remind her of her human/vampire life. I'm sorry but that is the only option I could think of. I will have to learn more about the amnesia. If it is permanent or temporary." Carlisle muttered apprehensive, before heading upstairs. I growled lowly in the direction he left.

"Do you remember your children?" I asked, pointing at Jade and Trey. Bella smiled hugely. A look of realization crossed her perfect featured face. She ran towards Jade, Trey, Victoria, and my family at amazing speed.

"I remember you! I do! I know Victoria is my best friend! I know Jade and Trey are the love of my life children. I know Mandy is Victoria's sister. I know that I used to love Edward, but he left me for Alice, and I'm alright because of my children. I knew Rosalie used to hate me, but now we are good friends! I know that Emmett is a joker, Esme is a mom, Alice a best friend and shopping buddy, and Carlisle a doctor and father. I remember my human life. Every detail of it! This is so amazing! Thank God!" Bella said enthusiastically, jumping up and down with her family. Soon, the jumping ceased, but the excited buzz was still in the room. Bella frowned, deeply, staring at me. I was shocked.

"What's wrong Bella?" Victoria asked, fleeing to her side. Bella scrunched her nose up in the cutest of ways. I wanted to take her right there.

"There is something I don't remember." Bella murmured, her voice apologetic. "I don't remember you." She said, pointing directly at me.

**I'm so sorry the chapter is short. I've been so busy with work and my child, and pregnancy. I am trying though!**


	31. Bring me to life

"_There is something I don't remember__,__" Bella murmured, her voice apologetic. "I don't remember you__,__" __s__he said, pointing directly at me. _

I gasped, staring at her. How could she remember everyone but me?

"That's Jasper, the love of your life, your boyfriend," Victoria murmured softly to her. Bella drew up a blank expression.

"The only boyfriend I remember having is Edward, and he left me for Alice," Bella said, shaking her head softly. I could feel my steel heart grinding against the halves.

"You have to remember him, Bella, you just have to." Edward was mortified. He still cared deeply about her. I could feel it. Bella was showing pure confusion and angst.

"I can see glimpses of you in my memories. I know you are the one that attacked me on my eighteenth birthday party," Bella said, holding her head in her hands. I winced, strongly. That memory is the worst memory of mine. My head was held down, brokenheartedly, as I disappeared upstairs. My heart was shattered into a million pieces, but I loved her with all of those pieces.

Bella POV

I knew that Jasper was in my life. I just couldn't see apparently how important he was. I felt guilty for hurting him like that.

Victoria sighed, placing herself on James's lap. I peered through memories, but all I saw was Jasper in the background. I couldn't lie; he was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, suave, muscled, and just naturally beautiful. I sighed, while looking at Jade and Trey. It was hard to believe that I had such beautiful children. I'm was so joyous that I remember them. I could remember the day they were born. I was in the foyer, when my water broke. Charlie drove me to the hospital. I remember the trip I took with Victoria and Laurent. Those were good times.

"How can I remember Jasper again?" I asked, looking at my family. "I want to so badly." Emmett pondered for a moment.

"Maybe, just maybe, you could relive the things you did with Jasper, and it will pull some, like, brain cells back up with those memories?" Emmett suggested. We all stared at him in shock. He actually thought of an idea that wasn't stupid!

"It might just work," Alice said, as her eyes de-glazed. "JASPER!" she screamed, yelling towards the upstairs. Jasper came racing down the stairs in seconds.

"What?" he asked, annoyed when he saw that nothing was going on. Alice smiled brightly.

"Emmett, _our_ Emmett, thought of a way to bring Bella's memories back of you! You just have to relive the things you did together," Alice exclaimed happily. Jasper's smile could not have been bigger.

"I'm game," Jasper growled, but it was a excited growl.

They spent the next few hours thinking of what memories to relive. They finally decided on the first time we rode his motorcycle together― when we went clubbing, Halloween, the amusement park, and our first kiss. We would begin at dawn.

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been super busy with pregnancy. I also have to prepare my dance class for the upcoming competition. I'd like to thank my new beta, Born2dance94! Love you girlie!**


	32. IMPORTANT!

I know you were all expecting a chapter, and I'm sorry, but this is an important AN.

This is really important.

Ok, I came up with a crazy idea to make a freewebs account and do FANFICTION AWARDS FOR TWILIGHT!

Here's how it works.

You will need to be a member of to send in any nominees.

You must include the name of the story, the author, the category, and the link to the story.

I will contact the author, letting them know what their story has been submitted for.

I will post a poll on my profile to vote for the winners, and I will tell you here.

The link to the site will be placed at the top of my profile, before anything else.

Contact me in a PM with you nominees info.

Thank you.


	33. Round One

**Bella POV**

Halloween was first on the list. I am not sure why, but I went with it. Victoria had brought me my outfit. I remember wearing it. I do. I just don't remember Jasper. Victoria had her outfit on also. Emmett was the only one of us changing still. Emmett's guffaw of shock came blaring downstairs into the living room.

"I've gained weight!" He shrieked. Now. A burly man shrieking about his weight has got to be the funniest thing ever. A flash of white came into the living room. Emmett was naked.

"God, Emmett, put pipsqueak away." Edward groaned, shielding Alice's eyes. I looked away, as did everyone, but Rosalie. She licked her lips and smiled.

"My chaps won't go over my butt!" He whined, stamping his foot. Jacob smirked, looking at me. **Eclipse, pg. 119**

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV." I smirked at Jacob, knowing he said that to me many years ago. Emmett growled at him. Jacob laughed. He always liked looking for trouble.

"Just suck your ass in and put it on." Jasper groaned, leaning against the wall. Emmett pulled on the chaps easily, while using Jasper's advice. We left the house, walking on the streets silently. Luckily for us, the sun was not out today. It hardly ever is. Trey, Desiree,

Jade, and Jacob had gone into the forest, instead of the party.

"Tonight is going to be fun!" Alice said, perkily. We all laughed in agreement. Staging it like we had actually done on Halloween.

"I wonder if Jazzy will finally get laid tonight?" Emmett murmured to himself. Jasper growled lowly in his throat. I scanned my memories of Jasper. None appeared, except for the ones that were already there. I sighed as we continued to walk. We would skip the tricking and treating when we sprayed the guy with silly string.

"That was good!" Mandy giggled, remembering the man's face. Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"He kind of looked like a younger Charlie." Emmett mused. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper laughed. "You kid's better get off my lawn!" His voice sounded just like Charlie's. Anger boiled inside of me. Even if it was acting, it still hurt.

"Who is Charlie?" Mandy mimicked Shelby's voice.

"A human police officer. We used to know him." Alice giggled. "He was way to strict and uptight." She muttered. Emmett and Edward laughed.

"Apparently he wasn't that smart either. All that went on in his mind had to do with sports. I could get by him every night also. Not smart." Edward jabbed. I hissed inside of my mind. It was very cruel still. I don't think I'll be acting anymore.

"His emotions always did get the best of him. Bi-polar much." Jasper chided. Rosalie laughed.

"Just like those mutts on La Push." She snorted disgracefully.

"I actually think it is very vile to make fun of somebody's father like this." Victoria hissed. This is serious déjà vu.

"Yes. I think so too. Your all insensitive jerks!" I yelled, not acting anymore. I unhooked Jasper's arm from around my waist. I raced out of the group and into the forest. The dark colored pines moved quickly in my vision. I came to a stop at a little creek. I crashed down onto my knees, just like I did on Halloween night. I thought of Charlie, Sue, and the other wolves. Dry sobs racked through my body, shaking my frame. Jasper appeared from a bush.

"Dakota. Are you alright? We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. We knew Charlie for a long time. He was Bella's father. I'm sorry. I love you." Jasper murmured softly, advancing towards me. I smiled a bright smile towards him. Jasper pulled me into his arms. He sat on the ground with me in his lap. I could tell that he really did love me. I wish I could remember him so much! I want to! I need to!

"I love you too. I know I do. I just cannot find the memories." Nothing was brought up by this relived moment. Jasper sighed and we went back to the family. Jade, Trey, Jacob, and Desiree came from the forest, joining us.

"Any luck?" Jake asked, holding onto Jade tightly. I sighed, shaking my head. Off to round two!

**I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The holidays really mess me up. **


	34. Shock

**Motorcycle ride. **

**BPOV**

We stood outside of the school, during a class session, so nobody saw us. Jasper's red and grey motorcycle was parked next to us. Jasper sighed, and looked longingly at me. I hate breaking his heart like this. He got on and I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his chest. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Playing the role of a human. Duh." I still sounded like a middle school kid. I sighed as Jasper revved the engine and sped out of the school parking lot. The wind whipped my hair behind me as I held onto Jasper. We parked at the Cullen house, where everyone was waiting. No luck again. Onto try three.

**The Amusement Park**

This one should be interesting. Jasper, Jade, Trey, Desiree, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward, Victoria, Mandy, and I crammed into Emmett's jeep. Emmett blared country music. I concentrated on the lyrics.

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love in a drunken sky  
She's confetti falling  
Down all night_

_She sits quietly there  
Like water in a jar  
Says, Baby why are you  
Trembling like you are_

_So I wait  
And I try  
I confess like a child_

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

_She's the sun set shadows  
She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history that's made at night  
She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree  
Together in this brief eternity  
Summer days, winter snows  
She's all things to behold_

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

_So I wait  
And I try  
I confess all my crimes_

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

_She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_

_She's my kind of rain  
Oh, rain on me  
She's my kind of rain_

Jasper looked to be in pain. My steel heart literally clenched out for him. For once, Emmett wasn't blaring drunk country songs, just nice slow ones. I reached for his hand, and held it tightly in my own. He smiled at me. It wasn't one of those happy, carefree smiles. It was a heartbreaking, tear bringing, smile.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

I swear, I could feel tears in my eyes. Jasper choked on a dry sob. I want to help. So badly I do. Jade pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. My heart was breaking into shards of glass. Emmett flipped off the radio as we pulled up to the amusement park. We all got out of the car silently.

"Ready to PAR-TAY?" Emmett shouted, shaking the trees in the forest. We all laughed, including Jasper. He had a look of determination on his face. We entered the park, laughing. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me. We replayed the log ride, roller coasters, and the other rides. The most vivid part was coming up next. It was when Jasper and I went in the tunnel of love. The swan shook as we stepped into the ride. Jasper pedaled slowly.

"I'm sorry." I finally said when the guilt was up to my throat. Jasper looked at me, with confusion showing.

"Why? Bella, don't be sorry." Jasper sighed, leaning over and taking my face into his smooth hands. "I swear that I will bring your memories back. I will. I promise." He breathed. His cool breath swirled around me, making me woozy. The ride ended and we all got back in the jeep. Only two more left.

The clubbing was no use at all. I didn't remember him at all. It was useless. I'm sick of it! I need to remember him. We were on his couch, in his shack. I pulled him by the collar of his shirt on top of me. I ferociously pressed my lips to his. An electric shock was sent through my body, and I lost conciseness.

**Songs used**

**She's my kind of rain- Tim McGraw**

**From this moment on- Shania Twain**


	35. Lovely lemons

**Bella POV**

Everything came back to me. I remember Jasper. I remember how much I love him. Electricity ran through my veins as I shook awake in Jasper's arms. He was watching me with wary eyes. I threw myself up at him, crashing my lips to his in the momentum. Jasper was rough, gripping my waist tightly as I was on top of him. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers brushed over my butt. Something was about to happen. Jasper carried us to his room, throwing me onto the bed.

**Jasper POV**

Finally my love has her memory! I've been waiting for what felt like years! I growled at her and a new emotion hit me hard in the chest. Full on lust. Bella was standing on the bed, making herself slightly taller than me.

Bella attacked my lips, her fingers intertwined with my hair. I put my hands on her waist and tried to pull her away but she would not budge. Lust was radiating off her in heavy waves. Soon I stopped trying to push her away and began to pull her closer.

Her fingers finally let go of my hair and ripped off my shirt. It was torn into tiny shreds of fabric that were scattered across the room. I pulled at her shirt, ripping it off of her shoulders. I moved my lips from hers and began to assault her neck. She growled as I bit at her flesh, encouraging me to continue. My hands easily found her bra and I ripped it from her chest

I don't know when but her hands found my pants and they were gone, along with her own.

All she had left was her tiny red lacy boy short panties. I grabbed at the back of her head, pulling it back with a fist full of mahogany hair. She hissed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. I brought my lips to her ear.

"Remove them." I commanded her. I've never been so rough with her before. She moaned, so I think she likes it.

She ripped them off quickly. I watched her with lustful eyes. I love the site of her. I shoved her down onto the bed hard. I was on top of her in less then a second. I wasn't going to wait for what I wanted. I had waited long enough. This is my love, she is my love.

I slammed into hard and she squealed. It felt like heaven to be inside of her again. Her nails dug at my flesh. Her head shifted back, loud moans leaving her open mouth with every push. I love the sound of her begging and wanting more. I was being so rough with her but I didn't care. Every emotion that had been building up in me the last couple of days is being put into this.

The amounts of desire and lust she was putting off was incredible. Her hands rested on the wall that was right by her head so she wouldn't get shoved into it. She couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore and nothing more then little whimpers were now escaping her gorgeous red lips.

I grabbed her legs and brought them over my shoulders, making me fill her more. She cried out again and her hands violently gripped my, or what is now Jacob's bed sheets. She tore right through them. I gripped her hips, slamming her down on me.

"Oh! Jasper! Please! God!" Bella screamed the words. I was sent into even more of a frenzy.

I watched her breast bounce with every movement. Beautiful, round, and perfect, I had to have them. I lowered my head to take one of her nipples into my mouth. I bit down on it then sucked at it hard. Her back arched, giving me better access.

Her orgasm was coming fast. I could feel it with my entire body and soul. My hand found her beautiful, gentle, curved ass and gripped it, massaging it with my fingers as I continued to pay attention to her chest. She screamed my name before it became too much. Her warmth throbbed against my hardness. I smiled into her breast, still kissing it. I wasn't done with her yet. I'll never be done with her. She is my love and my life. She is mine. I will never give her away.

I pulled out of her and turned her around so that she was on her hands and knees. I positioned myself behind her and entered the wetness. She was still throbbing slightly and it was an amazing sensation. She leaned forward, hiding in the blankets. I gripped her hips, drilling into her. I groaned out from the amazing pleasure. Her body was beginning to tremble. She buried her face into the fabric, screaming over and over again. I didn't stop, I couldn't if I wanted to. The need was too strong now. I've missed her for so long.

"Jasper, please. Jasper... Please. I'm begging." Bella moaned to me. She was barely coherent. I loved it. I desire it.

"Tell me what you want." I snarled at her. I gripped onto her hips hard. I was too far in lust to care.

"Come, please. Please." She whimpered and I couldn't help but grin. I loved hearing her like that. It gives me a sensation of power.

I brought her back on me hard, pushing harder and faster then before. She screamed again as a new orgasm began to rock her tiny body. This one brought me with her, milking me to the point of nearly pain.

I was spent, as I flipped her around to laying beside me. Her breathing was ragged and she nearly looked flushed.

"That was amazing." She breathed, covering herself with what was left of the sheets.

I nodded, getting off the bed and pulling out some clothes from the dresser. She couldn't stay bare like that without driving me crazy. I pulled my boxers back on, and a pair of fresh pair of jeans to go with them. I also put on a white t-shirt. It was tight, for it belonged to Jacob. I gave Bella a light green summer dress, and black heels. She looked amazing, like always. We headed back towards the main house, in silence. It was an easy silence, not filled with tension. Emmett and Edward were lazily watching TV, James and Victoria were listening to an I-Pod. Jade and Jacob were playing a board game with Desiree and Trey.

"Listen up!" I barked, getting their attention. "Bella has got her memory back." Suddenly, Bella was taken by a moving blur of black and white, Alice. Hugging, squealing, and giggling was all I could hear. Finally, Bella was mine again.

**How you like the story? **

**I'm 21 weeks pregnant with a baby girl! How exciting. Her name is going to be Amethyst Elizabeth. **


	36. Truth or dare

**Jasper POV**

I knew what I was going to do. I'll need Alice's help with it though. Maybe Victoria's too. This is going to be perfect. Edward looked over at me, and then smirked. Mandy and Desiree decided to take Bella hunting, dragging Emmett, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob(hmm), James, Trey, and Rosalie. Jade was going to stay, as she had hunted the day before. They left quickly, bidding us farewell. Once, they were out of hearing range, I told Alice my plan.

"I'm going to marry Bella. The proposal has got to be extremely perfect. Can you three help me with that? I want it to be either tomorrow or the day after." Alice smiled hugely, bouncing and hugging me. I laughed, hugging her and the others back. Alice got a giant binder out, and sat Indian style facing me. Victoria and Jade sat on either side of her.

"I'll bring in a romantic swing set. There will be an order of ten dozen roses around the backyard. After you ask, Emmett will shoot fireworks off the roof. Just at twilight." Alice said, checking with the other girls.

"Perfect." Their smiles were huge. This would be wonderful. Bella will have no idea what is about to come. Victoria pulled her cell phone out, calling the flower store. Jade was busy ordering the swing set, and Alice was sitting in front of me still.

"I'm so happy for you Jasper. I guess things have changed a lot since 2006, haven't they?" She asked, sighing loudly. I sighed, also, remembering the attack.

"Things have changed. At least we are still friends. That is what truly counts." Alice smiled, hugging me gently, before skipping off the join the others. I ran up to my room, laying on the bed silently.

Bella really is the love of my life. I love every tiny thing about her. It could be the way she will scrunch her nose when she is angry, or it could be the way she winks when she if flirting with me. Not many men have the opportunity to meet someone like her. I breathed in deeply, the aroma of freesia and strawberries filling my scent glands. My sheets smell like her. God, how I love her.

The group returned in an hour and a half later. Bella softly came into my room. I smiled at her, beckoning her to lay with me. She, fortunately, did.

"How was your hunting trip?" I asked, softly caressing her cheek. Bella smiled and it revived my dead heart.

"Good. Desiree almost killed herself by morphing in a tree, and breaking the tree. Children these days, eh?" She chuckled with humor, curling up against my side.

"How would you like to go to Paris someday?" I asked her, looking at her with a wild expression. Bella was caught off guard, but she answered calmly.

"I've been there with Victoria. How about somewhere like Antarctica, or Spain?" Bella suggested, shrugging lightly. "Why are you asking?" She wondered aloud.

"Just curious." I sighed, leaning my head back.

"I want to move to Alaska or Texas. I want to own a ranch and become a farm girl. I want to ride horses, and be carefree. Don't you?" She blurted out suddenly. I looked at her. Yes, I have wanted to do those things.

"I'd love to own a ranch and horses, but they are our prey. Plus, the sun would prevent us from doing so. I would like to own a secluded ranch in Montana so we could do such things." I sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Horses are the sweetest creatures ever. They do not run from vampires. Trust me. I've seen plenty." She laughed softly.

"Someday, we'll fulfill those wants of yours." I laughed, kissing her nose. Bella smiled.

"Oh! I would also like to go to Tokyo." I laughed at her bluntness, and kissed her cheek again. Bella smiled, leaning onto me.

"Truth or Dare time! Get your lazy asses down here!" Emmett's boom echoed through the house. I rolled my eyes, but we all went downstairs. Except Carlisle and Esme, they never join this stuff. "Basic rules. Except if you refused to do a dare, then you lose a piece of clothing and a group dare comes, where we all have to do a dare that the person that picked the party pooper chooses." Emmett smirked.

"Should the children be playing?" Jake asked, nervously looking at Desiree. I shook my head.

"But!" Jade pleaded. I cut her off with a no. "But-" She pleads.

"No-" I cut her off. I know it is childish but I have to. She will not play this adult mature level game.

"But-" She tries again.

"No-" I cut her off once again. She huffed.

"I-" Her voice is pleading, desperate. I will not break.

"No-"

"But-"

"No-"

"But-"

"No-"

"But-"

"No-"

"But-"

"No-"

"But-"

"No is final young lady. Go upstairs with your brother and Desiree." I told her. She poked her tongue out at me before going upstairs with Trey and Desiree following behind her.

"Party pooper, Dad!" She yelled downstairs. I smiled. That is the first time either of them have called me dad to my face. Bella smiled at me.

"Ok. I'll start." Emmett says, smirking, sitting in the circle of us 'adults'. "Alice, truth or dare?" He asks, staring at her. Her eyes glazed over, as she peered into what the future will hold.

"Ugh, you suck Emmett." She groaned. We all laughed. "Truth." She succumbed. Emmett smirked evilly. Edward gasped, appalled.

"What part of my body would you most like to kiss below the waist?" He asked, looking at her. Alice made a gagging sound.

"Your foot." She scrunched her nose up in disgust. Emmett laughed. "James, truth or dare?" She asked, looking at him with her wide gold eyes.

"Dare. I'm not afraid of anything." James spoke with pure confidence. Alice's eyes glazed over again. An evil smirk appeared on her face and James swallowed silently.

"I dare you to eat this." She ran into the kitchen and came back with a salt covered orange. James winced as he swallowed it.

"That was disgusting." He whined. Victoria laughed. "Truth or dare, Rosalie." He smirked, knowing that she would pick dare. He held something behind his back.

"Dare, of course." She said, challengingly. James cackled, and yes, I do mean cackled like a witch.

"I dare you to let Edward dye your hair hot pink!" Rosalie's shriek of rage echoed threw the house.

"No! No! No! No! Group dare!" Rosalie said, taking off her jeans, leaving her in a pair of black lacy boy shorts. Emmet drooled. James laughed evilly again.

"Ok! Everyone else gets a hairdo then!" James said, clapping his hands together. Rosalie groaned. Alice and Bella were the hair dyers and Victoria and Mandy the stylist.

**Alice POV**

This was going to horrible, but hilarious. Bella and I put everyone's name into a hat, and then a color into another hat. We were in my bedroom, while Mandy and Victoria were in the bathroom, setting up. "The first victim is Jacob." I smirked, pulling his name out of the hat. Bella reached in a pulled out a color.

"Jake will be a red head." Bella smirked. She reached in and pulled out another name. "Me." She groaned. I smirked, pulling out a color.

"Blonde." I shrugged, pulling out a name. "Jasper." I said. Bella smiled, pulling out a color.

"Brown." She pulled out a name. "Mandy." She said. I pulled a color out.

"Green." This continued on until everyone had a color. We called Jake up, and put him in one of the chairs of torture. Bella put black contacts colors over with sharpie in his eyes, making sure he couldn't see at all.

"I hate this." He grumbled as I wet his hair. Bella colored it, and I blow dried it.

"It's not too bad." Bella mused, trying not to giggle. His hair was vibrant red. Too bad I won't tell them this is temporary and it'll wash out in three weeks.

"I wish I could see it." Jake whined as I pushed him off to the stylist.

"Next up is Jasper!" I hollered downstairs. I heard him groan before running upstairs. Bella put another pair of contacts in his eyes.

"Why me? Be at the wrath of two loves." He mumbled as I wet his hair. Bella giggled, coloring it quickly. I washed it out after the suggested time, and pushed him over to Mandy. Jake was done, and screaming. We shoved him downstairs quickly. The laughter roared up into the bathroom.

After we colored everyone's, including ourselves, we headed back downstairs. Jasper looked good brunette, but Edward looked better black haired. Mandy was glaring at us for the green hair, as Victoria was loving the purple of her hair. Emmett was whining over his blonde curls as Rosalie was pouting with rage. Jasper smiled lovingly at Bella.

"Truth or dare, Bella?" James asked, looking at Victoria strangely. Victoria flipped him off, pouting. He kissed her chin to make up for it.

"Dare." She shrugged.

"I dare you to spend the next round on the player on your left's lap." We all looked over and saw that it was Edward. How awkward would that be. I know that they love each other, but Edward can and will not replace me. Bella sighed, getting onto Edward's lap. He smiled at me.

"When is this round over?" Bella questioned looking at James.

"At the next group dare." He sighed. Bella groaned, kicking her legs out.

"Truth or dare Jake?" She asked, staring him down.

"Ah what the hell, dare." He shrugged, relaxing on the carpet.

"Trade clothes with the player on your right." Bella laughed, seeing as it was Rosalie. Rosalie groaned. Rose went in the closet, changed out of her clothes, and handed them to Jake, minus the jeans. Jake went behind the couch, undressed, and dressed. He came out in a sparkly pink tank that was way to small for him, and his boxers. He gave his shirt and jeans to Rosalie. She came out, the jeans dragging on the floor as she sat down. The shirt just about swallowed her.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Jake asked, staring at him and Bella. Edward shrugged, picking truth. My eyes had glazed over on every question, and it was kind of annoying. Jake pouted, before asking. "Who is the guy in this room you would have sex with if you were gay?" Jake asked as we all busted out in giggles. Edward gasped, before looking at his options. Jake, James, Emmett, or Jasper.

"I would have to say Emmett." Emmett smiled, flattered. I pouted. "But nobody is better than Alice." Bella made an ewe sound.

"Alice, truth or dare?" He asked, looking lovingly at me.

"Dare." I shrugged. He's my husband, he wouldn't make me do anything too bad.

"Kiss each player." I glared at him, for hiding his decision. "French." He added. I pouted at him. "Ah, it's hot." He explained. I rolled my eyes and kissed Emmett first. Then Jake, then Rosalie, then Mandy, then James, then Victoria, then Bella, then Edward, then Jasper. I sat back down, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked. I had the perfect dare for him!

"Dare, naturally." I smirked and laughed. He gulped.

"Hold Jake's dick for 10 minutes." Emmett was grossed out as Jake brought it out. It was large, for werewolf. Emmett touched it and shrieked, as Jake laughed.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Emmett asked, keeping his head tilted upward. Jasper shrugged, picking dare.

"Have sex with Alice." Bella's face was of shock, as was mine and Edward's.

"The game is over!" Carlisle yelled into the room from upstairs. I sighed, relieved, as did Bella, Edward, and Jasper. That was a fun game while it lasted.

**What did you think of this chapter?**


	37. Screwed up

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't stop the happiness buzzing out of me the next day. The roses arrived early in the morning, as did the swing set, as Alice said. Emmett had bought ten thousand fireworks, and Alice had set up the backyard. I kept Bella busy, with well, he he he. "Jasper, can you come here!" Alice hollered. I kissed Bella chastely on the lips before dashing outback in my boxers. There, sitting in the yard was a yellow, blue, red, and green, children's swing set. "They got the order wrong. I'm sorry." She said. "It's non-refundable." I glared hard at the swing set. Then, I took a look around the backyard. It was covered in bright, yellow, sun flowers. I groaned, slamming my palm to my forehead. "Bella! Time to go shopping!" Alice gave me an apologizing look and skipped inside. Alice took Bella shopping and she brought Bella back in a dazzling, stunning blue dress. It had ruffles at the bottom and it was strapless, ending just above her knees. Alice winked at me as I took Bella outside. Ready or not.

"Cover your eyes, sweetheart." I murmured. Bella pouted, crossing her arms. I laughed, covering her eyes with my hands. I guided her outback slowly.

"Your not going to make me walk in on Emmett and Rosalie having sex, are you?" Emmett snickered from inside. I laughed, my heart soaring.

"I would never do that to you. Again." Bella smirked. I sat down on the swing set first. It creaked quietly. I put Bella in the other yellow swing set. "Open your eyes." She did and she busted out laughing.

"What is all this?" She asked. Then suddenly, a white powdery substance I could identify as flour came flying off the roof, covering me. Emmett and Edward peered down hesitantly.

"I'm going to kill you two!" I growled, my voice full of my frustration. Bella giggled, wiping off my eyes.

"Jasper, sweet, tell me, what is this all about?" She asked, staring lovingly at me with those multicolor eyes.

"It was supposed to be perfect!" I groaned. Placing my head in my hands. Bella pulled my chin to make me look at her.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, tell me what was supposed to be perfect?" I sighed. Bella looked impatient.

"I was going to ask you to marry me. This child set was supposed to be a romantic one. There was supposed to be red roses everywhere. Emmett was supposed to send off fire works. It was all screwed up." I said wryly. Bella gasped, staring at me.

"Jasper. It doesn't have to be perfect. Just being with you is perfect. We could be locked in a sewer and you ask me and I would have said yes. Jasper, I will marry you." My smile couldn't have been bigger. I pounced on her, sending us flying and crushing a bundle of sun flowers. My lips captured hers in the heated moment. Emmett set off the fireworks, lighting up the sky. Bella laughed, kissing me again. I could hear cheering from the balconies. Alice gave me a thumbs up. This is going to be great.


	38. WalMart with Emmett

**Bella POV**

I'm ecstatic that Jasper asked me to marry him, but I'm not excited about the planning. Alice has already sent out all the invitations. In all, there will be 44 people there. Half of them are vampires. The Amazon coven is coming, the Denali, the Egyptian, the Romanian, the American Nomads, and the European Nomads. Victoria and I know all of them, as do the Cullen's. Right now, I'm trapped in Alice's room with Jasper as she asks me a million questions.

"White lace or ivory?" She asked, leaning forward over her binder. I sighed, picking white.

"Wine or champagne?" I looked at her. Why is she bringing alcohol into the wedding.

"Both." Jasper answered, saving me from the question.

"Long dress or short?" This feels like it is taking forever. Human or not, I do not like planning weddings.

"Long." I told her, flicking my fingers. Alice huffed. "I got an idea. You pick all the stuff. I trust your judgment. Go!" I told her. Alice smiled brightly before running off. Jasper smiled at me, kissing me affectionately. I smiled at him. The wedding was set for two days.

"You look so different as a blonde." Jasper murmured, stroking my hair. I huffed at him. "I like it. Just, I like your brown hair better. Whatever you look like, I will like it. I especially like it when you have nothing on." I smirked at him. Jasper laughed. The hair dye is going to come out in a few washes, as Alice had told us. Rosalie had already gotten hers out, as did Mandy, Jake, and Victoria. I had already gotten some of mine out, but it was still very blonde.

I already had the bridesmaids and maid of honor picked out, as Jasper had his groomsmen and best man picked out. Emmett would be officiating us. I hope he wouldn't do anything stupid.

The wedding was set for three days after today. I'm not sure why, but it was. Alice said short engagements are better. I'm not so sure, but as long as I get to marry Jasper, I'm fine with it. Charlie and the wolf gang should be arriving sometime tomorrow. I would have to make everyone look human. This should be interesting. I haven't told them who I am marrying yet. I'm afraid to see how it goes. Will Charlie except Jasper? I hope so.

Emmett had drug me off to Wal-Mart for some crazy idea of his. I have no idea why, either.

"Em, why the hell are we here?" I asked once we pulled up to the only Wal-Mart in town. Emmett smirked, holding a rolled up piece of paper in his hand.

"I found these on Google and we just have to try them!" He shrieked, excitedly. I looked at him strangely, and took the list.

_15 things to do when your in Wal-Mart_

_1. Get 24 boxes of condoms and randomly put them in people's carts when they aren't looking._

_2. Set all the alarm clocks in Housewares to go off at 5-minute intervals._

_3. Make a pillow fortress in the pillow department. _

_4. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, "Code 3″ in housewares…and see what happens._

_5. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away._

_6. Move a "CAUTION - WET FLOOR" sign to a carpeted area._

_7. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department._

_8. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"_

_9. Look right into the security camera; use it as a mirror, and pick your nose._

_10. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are._

_11. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme._

_12. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look" using different size funnels._

_13. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through, say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"_

_14. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream "NO! NO! It's those voices again!"_

_15. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while; and then yell very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!"_

I gave him an incredulous look, and shook my head.

"I'm not doing any of these." Emmett frowned at my objection.

"Alrightly then, I'll just take Jasper to a strip club with a bunch of female strippers for stag night. You would like that, won't you?" I glared hard at him. He smirked, parking his jeep and leading me into the store. Emmett led me to the medicine counter, and we waited for some lazy human to appear. Emmett hummed lightly.

"I hate you." I glared at him. A snicker was heard from behind us, as we turned around. A boy and girl around the ages of 13 stood there, snickering at us.

"Isn't love grand?" I heard the girl whisper to the boy. I glared at her over my shoulder as the lady appeared. Oh God Almighty, this would be embarrassing.

"Welcome to Wal-Mart, how may I assist you?" She eyed Emmett up and down and I became protective of my brother. Emmett leaned in closer to her, so his lips almost touched her ear.

"We need some Trojans." He spoke loudly. I slammed my head onto the counter as the children behind us busted up in laughter. The woman behind the counter turned dark red, and asked how many packages we need. "24 please. We are expecting to have a busy night." He raised his eyebrows suggestively as the woman handed over the packages. Emmett gave me twelve of the condoms.

"Go around and put them in random peoples cart." Emmett stalked an old lady, throwing a package into her cart. After ten minutes, we had gotten rid of the packages.

Emmett made me set off the alarm clocks, causing havoc among the people.

"Would someone shut the racket off!" An older woman cried in rage. It was the woman Emmett had stalked. He pushed me off towards the pillow isle, where it was quiet. We stacked pillow after pillow until it reached the top of the aisle.

"Help! Help! Help! Somebody help me!" Emmett called like a damsel in distress. I rolled my eyes at him as pillows started to fall. We made a quick dash towards the other side of the store.

"Show me how it is done, oh great master." I said sarcastically while pointing to an employee. Emmett smirked, glad that I was playing along. He walked up to the employee. It looked to be a man in his mid-twenties. Emmett gave his shoulder a gentle tap. The employee, whose name is Anthony, gave a little start and looked at Emmett.

"There is a code three in housewares." Emmett said in an official tone. The guy smirked.

"Nice try buddy." He whispered, even though I could hear him clearly. I was huffing, crossing my arms over my chest, and leaning onto one foot, while the other was slightly arched. "I see your girl back there. I must say, she damn fine, but I'm tired and not in the mood to play the game." I gave a little wave to the man, and he blushed. Emmett growled, leaving the human alone there. I smiled at him, taking the list. I took the caution wet floor sign and dropped it in the carpeted clothing area. Suddenly, security was surrounding us. I groaned at Emmett, as we darted to the exit and ran to his jeep at a fast human speed. He peeled out of the lot, already doing 80mph.

"I think we are going to be banned from Wal-Mart now, genius." I gave him a sarcastic eye roll.

"Hey, at least we are disguised." He grabbed a lock of my blonde hair. I had to laugh. I had learned my lesson. Never go to Wal-Mart with Emmett.

**Just an easy fun chapter. I'm 22 weeks, and I've updated Photobucket with some new pictures. **


	39. Wedding

**The wedding is sometime in this chapter. I'm not sure where to go after this. So, if you don't want this chapter to be the end of Not Who You Thought, give me ideas on new chapters, and I'll give you credit. **

I waited nervously by the window of the house. Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, Embry, Ana, Sam, Emily, Oliver, Halle **(Sam and Emily's children Halle's 12, and Oliver is 10)**, Quill, Brady, Collin, Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Ben, and Tyler should be arriving within an hour.

"Everyone! Down here now! It's time to get human-nified!" I called out in the echoing house. Within seconds, everyone was in the living room. I first made myself look human, smell human, have a fake human heart. I went to Jasper next. I gave him pale blue eyes. Soon, everyone was a human.

"We should go over some human rules." Jade said, shaking her head as Emmett tried to do a backbend. "We eat with forks, and spoons. We cannot run faster than a moving car. We have to pretend to sleep, and use the restroom. Mom, you have to become clumsy again." Jade laid down the law, just as the cars started pulling up. I swallowed loudly as the doorbell rang. I answered slowly. Charlie, Sue, Leah, and everyone else was there. I smiled, as the hugs began. I led them all inside.

"So, where is the lucky fellow?" Embry asked, hugging Leah tightly. She was at least 7 months. Her stomach was out there. I beckoned Jasper over with my chin. He cam up to me, walking officially of course.

"Dad, I'm marrying Jasper Hale/Cullen." I told him. His face was one of shock and anger. "The other Cullen's are here." The other Cullen's came downstairs. Alice skipped over to Charlie, and kissed him on the cheek. Charlie blushed a light red, as did Sue.

"How've you been, Chief Swan?" Carlisle asked, shaking his hand. Charlie looked blazing mad when he laid sights on Edward. I sighed, as Alice moved slightly in front of him.

"Dad, it's fine. Edward and I worked everything out. We're just friends." Charlie sighed, obviously accepting my choice. I sighed, thankful of that. I let the others go get settled in and packed up. It would be an interesting day tomorrow.

**Next day**

Kebi,Benjamin,Tia,Maggie,Siobhan,Liam,Stefan,Vladimir,Garret,Randall,Alistair,Charles,Makenna,Charlotte,Peter,Tanya,Eleazer,Kate,Irina,Laurent,Kachiri,Senna,Zafrina,Carmen, and Amun arrived today. I made them look human, of course. The wedding was happening tomorrow. I must say, that I am scared shitless. Emmett hasn't been helping with that much either. I heard him practicing his officiating speech earlier, and let's just say, it was horrible. It was talking about Jasper and I being sex demons, and all that jazz. If he does that, I will not hesitate to slice his throat.

"Bella? Bella? Snap out of it Belllllluaaa!" Victoria hissed, shaking my shoulders lightly. I blinked, once before looking at her. It was my wedding shower, and all us girls were sitting in the living room. The men had gone, and they are doing God knows what.

"What? Huh?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. Victoria smiled, placing a small tiny glittery black box in my hands. "You didn't, did you?" I asked, already hating the answer.

"Open it!" Alice singsong, happily leaning in her chair. Wonderful, they got me gifts. I opened the gift, and I wanted to blush at what I saw. Lingerie. Wonderful. It was a red and black cheetah print g-string set.

"Thanks." I sighed, through my teeth. Victoria handed me the next box. I opened it very carefully. It was more lingerie. Nice. Almost everything I got tonight was sex clothes. I'm not saying that I don't like it, but a bit much when all I get it nude nipple covers. They look tan on me. I sighed, going upstairs, and just relaxing in our bed.

**The wedding day! Dun Dun Dun Da! Dun Dun Dunn Da!**

Something incredibly hard was jumping up and down on my bed. I was too afraid to open my eyes and see what it was. Even though I had a very good clue. Alice shook me once more, before just grabbing my hair and pulling me to my feet.

"Damn, midget." I muttered, taking my hair from her hands. She glared, but remained silent. She drug me off to her room, where I was put in the chair of torture. Rosalie and Victoria attacked my hair with curlers, spray, and tons of bobby pins.

"Are you excited Bella?" Rosalie asked, pinning some part of the back of my hair up. I smiled.

"Very. I'm nervous too." I murmured, watching them in the mirror.

"Why? Your not going to lose your virginity or anything, are you?" Victoria asked, laughing. I huffed, crossing my arms.

"So, you never told us. Is he good in bed?" Alice asked, hopping up onto a empty side of the counter. I blushed, looking at my lap.

"You don't hear them screaming each others names?" Rose laughed, hugging me from the back softly. I blushed darker, but nodded. Alice flipped on the radio, and a classical song came on.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're comin' around_

Now I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
All right now  
And don't it feel good  
Oh yeah

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend my whole life just a waitin' for you  
Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day (no no no)  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
All right now  
And don't it feel good  
All right now

Walkin' On Sunshine Walkin' On Sunshine  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I feel alive, I feel a love  
I feel a love that's really real  
I'm on sunshine baby (whoa, oh yeah)  
I'm on sunshine baby (whoa)

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And don't it feel good  
(I say it, I say it, I say it again, now)  
And don't it feel good  
(All Right Now)  
And don't it feel good...

We all were singing along to it. It was creating a light mood for all of us. Especially me, since my stomach was boiling with nerves. Alice finally let me look in the mirror at my finished hair. It was in wavy black/brown curls going down my back, stopping below my breast bones. I smiled, and then was attacked with the makeup.

"This is really ridiculous." I mumbled, shutting my eyes as Alice added eye shadow to my eyes. Victoria laughed, attacking my cheeks with blush.

"It could be worse." Alice said, adding what felt like pounds of mascara to my eyes.

"True." I sighed, leaning back in the chair of torture. The next song came on, and of course we all sang to it.

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?

We were laughing by the time it was over. My makeup looked amazing. I had light brown eye shadow, and light mascara and eyeliner. My lips had a tint of blood red, making them look desirable. I squealed, hugging Alice, Victoria, and Rosalie. Alice put a pair of the black contacts in my eyes, blocking my eyesight. I growled at her, but remained otherwise silent. Victoria held my hand and guided my to her room, supposedly where the dress was. I could feel my pajama pants being ripped off, along with all my other clothing. I could tell my fake human qualities were making me blush. I felt the silky satin of lingerie being slipped onto my body, along with my dress. I also felt the shoes being put on. The contacts were pulled out, and I was staring into a vanity mirror. I gasped, I looked gorgeous! My dress is a white ivory color with a long veil and a lacy undercoat coming from beneath it. Strapless of course, with metallic sequins on the torso.

I hugged my best friends again, thanking them ever so much. They of course, locked me in the bathroom, while they got ready.

"Sue will come and get you when it is time to walk down the aisle!" Alice called before locking the door. I sighed, sitting on the toilet, with the lid down.

It's hard to believe that I'm finally getting married. After so long. Jasper really is the love of my life. There is no way to describe it, but in my vows.

About ten minutes later, there was a gentle tapping at the door. I opened it, letting Sue drag me out.

"Bella! You look absolutely gorgeous!" She said, hugging my lightly. I smiled at her, as we walked down the spiraling stairs. My stomach tightened. Oh god, what if he says no? Stop it Bella, your being ridiculous. My conscience continued to reason with me as Sue left me at the swinging doors to the church. I'm insane. I shouldn't do this. Charlie appeared on my side, curving his elbow around mine.

"I could not be more proud of you than I am now. Thank you Bella, for making me the happiest father on the face of the Earth." I smiled at Charlie, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. I heard the wedding march come on, and I grabbed my red roses. The doors opened, as we walked in.

Oh my God. The entire church looked down right gorgeous. Everyone was standing in black rows of benches, with white lighted streamers going around them, leading to the front of the church. My bridesmaids looked beautiful. Charlie and I walked slowly down to the alter. I took one look at Jasper, and I wanted to faint right then and there. He looked drop dead stunning. My own personal male model. His hair was lightly smoothed back, and his pale skin looked gorgeous in a black tux. His smile was huge, just staring at me. I bet mine is too. Charlie released me, kissing my on the cheek as he did.

Jasper took my smaller hands in his own, holding them lightly. Emmett smiled, stepping up. I swallowed lightly, giving him a stern look. He just smirked.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Emmett spoke professionally, which I was shocked for.

"I object!" Sam said suddenly, standing to his feet. I dropped Jasper's hands, turning to look at him with a shock and raging expression.

"What the hell for?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, and glaring at him. Sam blushed, looking down.

"The tribe." He mumbled. I glared harder at him.

"Just sit down and shut the fuck up." Leah surprised me by saying that, and pushing Sam back to sitting. She smiled at us. "Continue" Jasper took my hands in his again, and I was lost in his molten gold eyes.

"Ok. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." Emmett spoke, projecting his voice.

"Through marriage, Jasper and Bella, make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Jasper and Bella will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." Emmett was scaring me. He was going to say something embarrassing. I just know it.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Jasper and Bella. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." I bit back a laugh. Emmett was acting really holy.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Jasper and Bella from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness."

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." I was touched. It was time for our vows. Jasper was first. "The two have prepared their own vows." Emmett told the crowd.

"Isabella, you're my sun, my moon, and my stars. You're the air that I breathe, and the drug I desire. Nothing can nor ever will replace your undeniable lovely soul, or my love for you. I loved your from the start of it all, and I always will love you." Jasper smiled deeply at me, as tears welled in my eyes. Emmett turned to me.

"The wind whispers silently of a thousand dreamsin the symphonic breeze of starry night skyTelling a story of knights and queens who shine like true beauty in the mind's eyeBeauty that shone like a star in the night A beauty, 'twas more than it seemed 'til Cupid the archer saw my plightAnd made me a knight to this queenAnd the knighting of love has given me strengthTo follow with unending prideWith a sword and a shield of immeasurable strengthTo guard the love at my sideAnd the arrow has left a mark on my heart and has given it's target to youand has made my eyes blind to all that's apart from that which affects me or youAnd as blind as I yet remain to allI forever remain your knightand if ever in flight my queen should fall I'd walk you through your plightFor knights of armor shining brightand knights of amour pining sightNever see their queen in needwithout readying their steedsAnd so the moon whispers moreBeckoning for knights of loreand so I answer duty's calland arrive should beauty fallAnd catch you on your way to earthfrom heaven bringing endless mirthand take you to the wondrous landwherever forever I shall stand at your side." Jasper was in tears at my own poem/vow. Emmett smiled, for most of our guests were crying.

"Do you Jasper Earl Whitlock Hale Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" Emmett asked, staring at Jasper. My stomach clenched at the fear of rejection.

"I do." Jasper said with pure pride and love, smiling at me.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Earl Whitlock Hale Cullen to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He turned to me.

"I do. Forever." I added. Jasper smiled my favorite smile on him.

"Jasper Earl Whitlock Hale Cullen, in placing this ring on Isabella Marie Swan's finger, repeat after me: Isabella Marie Swan you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Emmett explained. Jasper took my hand and said;

"Isabella Marie Swan you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Jasper slid the ring on my hand. It was beautiful. It was diamond on top of the band, then diamonds in the band.

"Isabella Marie Swan, in placing this ring on Jasper Earl Whitlock Hale Cullen's finger, repeat after me: Jasper Earl Whitlock Hale Cullen , you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Emmett said. I took Jasper's hand and said;

"Jasper Earl Whitlock Hale Cullen , you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." I slid the ring on his finger and smiled at him.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as Jasper and Bella have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the city of Volterra and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride, not sex her up." Emmett smirked. I blushed ten shades of red.

Jasper picked me up bridal style and kissed me. It wasn't like our other kisses. This felt more official. It was finally real. I knew that because all the rice being thrown at us. It's real.

**Wedding pictures on Photobucket!!!!**


	40. Reception

**Wow, I got 14 reviews on the last chapter so far. I decided to go along with some ideas. Thanks to all, but keep giving ideas! For zanetkakiss, I'm 24 weeks pregnant. **

**Bella POV**

The reception is planned to be at the Cullen household. I'm really nervous about it. Jasper, Charlie, Sue, and I are riding in my Eclipse, and surprisingly there is no tension. Yet.

"So, Bella, how does it feel to finally be a married woman? Your, what, 35? I was 21 when I first married Harry. How do you feel?" Sue tossed a million zillion questions at me. Wow, I actually forgot that I'm supposed to be 35. Wowza. I'm old! Jasper smirked, slightly, speeding the car inch by inch.

"I'm in a state of shock and adoration right now. It's hard to believe it is finally real. It's an amazing feeling. No words can describe how I feel at this exact moment." Jasper smiled at me, inching the car up to 75mph.

Charlie looked slightly flustered as he started to talk. From his emotions, which were in his eyes, he was going to bring up the topic of sex. Wonderful. I felt myself from the faux human qualities, blush.

"Bella, you'll use protection on your honeymoon, right?" Charlie asked, bright firetruck red. Jasper was trying to keep himself from snorting.

"Dad, I got my tubes tied like twelve years ago, and Jasper's clean, as am I. No STDS, or anything. So, we are safe." I rushed out, looking out the window. Jasper edged on to 80. I gave him a stern look, as Charlie let out sigh of relief.

"Thanks." Sue murmured, embarrassed. Then, Charlie turned on Jasper.

"You'll treat my baby girl with more respect than that asshole did, correct? If, if, I see her in less than happy, or perfect condition, I'll hunt you down with my shotgun. Got it, boy?" Charlie seethed, nearly, red with anger. Jasper nodded, looking at him from the rearview mirror.

"I swear on my honor and life." Jasper promised, edging the car to 90mph. Charlie sighed, leaning back in my car.

"Oh, and you can do one other thing," Charlie suggested, looking at the speedometer. "Slow this car the hell down." He said just as we came to a stop at the Cullen house.

"Got it chief." Jazz smirked, getting out and going to open my door. The Cullen house looked amazing! There was strings of lights going down the long, car filled, driveway, and white and gold balloons everywhere. Jasper wrapped his strong arm around my waist, and we were guided into the house. Alice rushed me upstairs before I could get a glimpse at the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as she placed me on the toilet, shut lid. She redid my makeup.

"Making sure you look drop dead gorgeous still!" She squealed. I laughed, rolling my eyes. We headed back downstairs, making a perfect entrance.

The house of course, was gorgeous! There were tons of plants with white icicle lights in them, and a gorgeous table arrangement with food. There was also a huge cake! Jasper was mingling with some of the guests, and everyone just seemed at ease. Jake came over to me.

"Hey girl, what's up?" He asked, throwing a burning arm over my shoulders. I laughed, leaning into his warmth.

"Not much. Just being married." Jake smirked, leaning on me. His breath had a tint of alcohol. I laughed.

"Did you ever think it would be like this? I, mean, me and your daughter, and you and Jasper." Jake said, shrugging and walking away. I laughed at his oddness, and headed over to Jasper.

"Can I have the bride and groom come to the dance floor?" Alice asked, over some type of speaker. "It is time for the first dance." Jasper hooked his arm around my elbow, and we headed to the dance floor. The soft notes of a country song started to play as I put my hands around Jasper's neck, and his went immediately to my hips.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

I smiled, leaning my head on Jasper's chest. Everything is just so perfect. Jasper smells like heaven right now. I could be hit by a meteor right now and I wouldn't notice. I'm just so at peace. Jasper kissed my hair softly as our feet moved across the dance floor with perfect grace and balance.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you._

"I love you, Jazz." I whispered, feeling the deep emotions running throughout my body. Jasper smiled, leaning his head down to mine.

"I love you too." How can such simple words have so much emotion in them. God, Jasper is just simply amazing.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

This song fits us perfectly. Jasper is my everything. I'd be lost without him.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

Jasper pulled me closer to him. I never want there to be a gap between us. He tilted my chin up, looking into my eyes. Gosh, it was like he was peering right into my being and soul and seeing the love for him. I pressed my lips to his, feeling the emotions running through his veins.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
_

Everyone cheered as we finished our dance. I wouldn't have really noticed.

"Could I have Charlie come out to the dance floor please?" Alice called out to the people. I smiled at Jasper, as Charlie walked over to me. He put his hands on my waist, as I wrapped mine around his shoulders. His smile was huge as the song came on. We smoothly moved, surprisingly.

_Daddy take me with you  
I promise I'll be good  
Daddy, it's next time  
And Mama said I could  
Sitting in the front seat, riding downtown  
For an ice cream cone, I'd wrap him around  
My little fingers, tighter than my baby curls  
You can make a tear go a long, long way when you're  
Daddy's little girl_

Charlie smiled as we moved. "I'm really so proud of you Bella. You've done so much in your life." Charlie said, his voice shaking.

_Walking down the isle  
My eyes on Mr. Right  
My boquet was shaking  
But Daddy held on tight  
Taking those last steps, Daddy and me  
From the child to the woman I'd be  
With a diamond on my finger  
And my mama's string of pearls  
He gave me away 'cause I couldn't stay  
Daddy's little girl_

I smiled back at him as we kept moving.

_Well, he taught me my bible  
From seven to thirteen  
Taught me to drive when I was a wild thing  
I reached and he prayed when I made some mistakes  
That I wouldn't have made if I'd've done it his way_

Now he hugs me when he sees me  
We talk about the past  
He tries to give me money  
And I try to give it back  
He's a book of advice  
More than I need  
The look in his eyes  
As he's saying to me  
Let me help you while I can  
While I'm still in this world  
What will you do when your Daddy's gone  
And you're Daddy's little girl  
What'll I do when my daddy's gone

Everyone clapped, and Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Could Edward Cullen come out to the dance floor?" Alice asked. I wasn't surprised. Edward and I had planned a dance together. Edward came out to the dance floor gracefully. I smiled at him, as he smiled back at me. I need to get some kind of closure from him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as I placed mine on his shoulders. The soft notes of Clair De Lune rang out in the room from the piano. Rosalie was playing, of course.

"Edward, I need to get closure from you. Why did your leave me?" I asked, flat out and honestly. Edward sighed, taking a breath.

"I did it for your own good. It was too dangerous to have vampires around you. I didn't trust myself, or my family." Edward said, and even I could hear the sincerity ringing in his voice. I sighed, feeling a bit better.

"Thank you for telling me Edward. Would you mind telling me one more thing?" I asked, a bit of mischief in my voice. Edward shrugged. "What's Charlie thinking?" I asked, almost smirking. Edward chuckled.

"If he moves his hand an inch lower I'll shoot him right now." I laughed, laying my head on Edward's chest. Edward scooted his hands upward some, just for Charlie's peace of mind.

"What's Jazz thinking?" I murmured, making sure Jasper was too caught up in his conversation to notice. Edward sighed.

"I'm not going to even say." Edward shook his head no at me. I gave him a confused look. Why won't he tell me what Jazz is thinking? "It involves you in a tiny red dress without underclothing." Oh! I turned a shade darker thanks to the human qualities. Edward laughed as our song ended. I thanked him for the dance with a peck on the cheek. There was some kind of scuffle going on upstairs between Sam and Leah, I think. I listened in, and it got really quiet downstairs. Nobody was talking. Hardly any of us breathing.

"Sam, you are such an inconsiderate asshole! How could you try to ruin her wedding like that? Your just a giant cunt! That's all you are!" Leah screamed at him. Wow. Jasper fled to my side, wrapping his arms around me. We all heard Sam growl.

"Your just an arrogant, pigheaded, stubborn, idiotic, egotistical, malicious bitch!" Sam tossed all these 'big' words at her. Now, it was Leah's turn to growl. Jake rolled his eyes, before running upstairs.

"Everyone heard you. Now, shut up, and leave each other alone." Jake told both of them, probably pushing them downstairs. Sam and Leah came downstairs, bright red. Everyone busted out laughing, going back to mingling and whatnot.

"Time to cut the cake!" Alice announced. Everyone took a seat, except Jasper and I, and the photographer. Jasper gave me the giant butcher knife, and we headed to the huge white cake.

"Careful, the knife is sharp." Jasper murmured, as we both put our hands on the knife, cutting the first piece of cake. I took some into my hand, and shoved it right in his face. Everyone was laughing, as Jasper smirked evilly. He took some cake, and caught me by the waist just as I was going to run. He shoved it in my face, turning me to face him. He licked my face, clean of the cake, as everyone was whistling and doing catcalls.

Alice coincidently had a stack of towels. Jasper and I cleaned up, taking our new piece of cake. We sat at the longest table possible with all the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Jasper had gotten us some red wine. I leaned into his comforting embrace as we scanned the crowd. We were going to leave and go to some hotel Jasper had booked, and tomorrow we'd be going on our plane.

"Garter time! And tossing the bouquet!" Alice announced. Jasper smirked as we went out to the chair she had set up for me to sit in. I did sit in it, as the rows of unmarried men lined up. There wasn't much. Seth, Jake, Oliver, and some others. Jasper ducked under my dress, and I could feel his breath on my thighs. I resisted my urge to moan. He placed a kiss on my inner thigh, before biting the garter and taking it off. He tossed the hot pink garter with his teeth towards the anxious men. Jake, of course, caught it, in his mouth. He smirked. Oh great, he's going to be the next man to be married. Alice tossed me my bouquet, and the unmarried woman lined up. I smiled before tossing the flowers over my head. I turned quickly to see who caught it. Jade, of course, just had to catch it. She laughed as she hugged Jake.

"Bye everyone! Thanks for coming!" I called, just as Jasper scooped me up, and ran me out to my Eclipse. He sped off towards the hotel.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep giving me your ideas, and I'll give credit.**

**Thanks to............. for the ideas**

**Kaleena1247**** for the reception idea**

**barbiedoll123**** for Edward talking to Bella**


	41. Your taking me where?

**Next Chappie! I've been semi-bored lately. I also took a trip to Flagstaff with my church youth(teens.) If you want to know about that, or just about my life, religion, or working with the church and teenage kids all day, then PM me. Please. **

Jasper wasn't as afraid to push the car to 120mph with me in it. I gave him another stern look. If he wrecks my baby, I'll cut him. Tonight was going to be different from our other sex fiascos. It would be loving, hopefully, instead of rough. Don't get me wrong, I love it when Jasper is fierce with me, but I would like a time to make love.

Jasper pulled up to The Knight's Kingdom. It was a giant hotel to say the least. At least 40 stories high. Lights were going all around the hotel. This must cost a fortune. Before I actually came back to reality, Jasper had me in his arms, my dress flowing like a waterfall to the ground, and was handing the employee the keys. I giggled at Jazz, as we walked through the opening doors. He smiled at me, before planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

The lady behind the desk handed him the heart shaped key, and looked jealously at me. I smirked at her, before getting in the elevator with Jasper. He placed me on my feet. Thankfully, we were alone in the elevator. He took my face gently into his hands and kissed me with so much passion, that I burned. I moaned, loudly, grasping his silk hair between my fingers. Jasper started to unzip the back of my dress, but I stopped him.

"I'm not going to let our first married sex happen in an elevator. Calm down, animal." I murmured to him, breaking the kiss. Jazz pouted, but complied. I smirked, as we waited, anxiously for the elevator door to open. Jasper was tapping his foot, shaking, and pretty much pacing. I laughed at him, just as the elevator opened. We were on the 38th floor. Jasper ran us to the bedroom, opening the door as fast as he could, and pulling me inside.

He had his clothes off, just as I locked the door. We were in the honeymoon suite. There was a giant heart shaped, red bed in the middle of the huge room. There was rose petals everywhere, and candle light. You know, the kid that you don't really have to light. Jasper pounced on me, gently of course. He was being fierce, and I was annoyed. I stopped him right after he got my dress off.

"Jasper, sweetie, calm down. This is our wedding night. I don't want rushed, fast paced sex, but I do want slow, loving sex. Can you understand that?" I asked him, sitting up. Jasper took a deep breath before nodding.

"I'm sorry, love." He murmured, before smiling at my sexy little leopard outfit. He gently sucked on my neck, leaving small hickies as he went. His tongue was soft and wet on my sensitive skin. I tangled my hands in his hair, as he gently pushed me back to laying down.

His kisses were soft, and loving, not hurried and rushed. I pressed my lips to his, tangling our venomous tongues. He moaned, before kissing me back softly. I could feel our love surging through our veins. He pulled at my top, taking it off slowly. He smiled at me, before softly taking a nipple into his mouth. He suck gingerly, causing mild moans to arouse me more. His hand worked the other one, while I ran my hands down his defined abs.

Jazz moaned, working my g-string off. I smiled at him, before flipping us over. I like to be on top. The emotions rushing through me were almost to much to handle. I plunged down onto his erect member, causing him to moan out and growl. Our pace was slow and loving.

"Jasper, I love you so much." I whispered, just as I was getting close. He moaned, coming quickly, causing me to fly over the highest of seas and mountains. I moaned, kissing him softly. We both laid together, wrapping the blood sheets around us. Jasper kissed me, going into a dream-like state.

**Morning**

Jasper was moving around, getting me ready. While I was stuck in my daze, dream. Suddenly, I came to. Jasper smiled at me, and pulled me out the door, with our luggage behind us.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hale." He murmured. I smirked, leaning into his embrace.

"I could get used to that." I smiled at him, as we got in the rental car, and he sped to the airport. Things were light between us. I was in the best mood ever. Knowing that I was actually married. We rushed to get on the plane, getting the best first class seats possible.

Jasper smiled, as the plane was taking off.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked, looking at him. Jasper smiled, simply shaking his head no.

"You'll see." I just rolled my eyes at him. The plane was at least a good 4,000 feet in the air.

"Welcome to Flight 57. This is your captain speaking. Please relax as we make our twelve hour journey to Madrid, Spain." I couldn't contain my shriek, making people stare.

"Your taking me to Madrid!" I squealed, hugging Jasper tightly. Jasper laughed, kissing my hair. Many people stared, and I could care less at the moment. I was in a completely shocked and loving state. I kissed Jasper lightly, making it short and chaste. He gave me a pout once I pulled away.

"You did say you wanted to go to Spain. Well, I did promise that I would fulfill those wishes of yours. I intend to keep that promise, love." Jasper murmured, giving me a smile. I smiled back at him. It was the first time I heard him call me love in awhile.

The flight was almost unbearable. When we finally landed, it was almost two in the morning. I never thought that vampires could get tired, but I did. When we reached the hotel, it was absolutely gorgeous. It looked like a Sultan's palace. Jasper smiled at me.

"This hotel is huge." I murmured. Jasper shook his head.

"This isn't a hotel. This is a vacation house I bought for us." I squealed, hugging him again.

"You shouldn't have." I said, instantly feeling bad. I didn't want Jasper spending all his money on all these pricey things for me. It makes me feel guilty. Jasper shushed me, swooping me up bridal style and running me through the house.

It was huge. It had more rooms than the White House. The floor was made of solid gold, as were the pillars. There was a giant gold staircase leading upstairs to the 15 floors of the house. There was velvet blood red curtains in every room, along with giant king size beds.

All in all, the house was just unbelievably gorgeous. Jasper gave me a coy smile before leading me to our bedroom.

"All this, for me?" I whispered, as we were traveling up the stair case. Jasper smiled, gently leaning back and kissing my forehead.

"I will do anything for you." Jasper's words rang out with pure honestly and love. I smiled at him. We reached the 13th floor of the building within five minutes. There were two giant pine wood doors. There were no other doors on the entire floor.

"Does are room take up an entire floor?" Jasper nodded. Jasper pulled on the golden, lion shaped handles. The doors swung open, revealing our bedroom.

I wanted to pass out from how beautiful it was. The carpet was a dark mahogany color. The walls were a blood red. There was an entire wall, made out of glass. It showed the entire city. It was absolutely stunning. There were tons of buildings shaped like Sultan's palaces. The lights over the city were a shimmering golden orange.

The bed in our room was connected to the ceiling with gold chains. We had a swinging bed! The sheets were a dark red. There were also couches, refrigerators, and almost everything else you could think of in our room. Well, except a flying monkey. I smiled coyly, before tackling Jasper onto one of the couches. The bed didn't stand a chance with us. He smiled at me before the first night of our honeymoon began.

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever. I'm just super busy. I'm 28 weeks pregnant, the pictures are on Photobucket, you know how to get there through my profile. My daughter is also driving me insane. But, I'm managing. **

**Again I state, I've been semi-bored lately. I also took a trip to Flagstaff with my church youth(teens.) If you want to know about that, or just about my life, religion, or working with the church and teenage kids all day, then PM me. Please. **


	42. Dirty Dancing

The sunrise looked absolutely beautiful coming through the window. Jasper and I have already been up.

"How long are we going to be here for?" I asked Jasper, while getting a champagne glass full of deer blood. He smiled at me, buttoning up his shirt.

"A month." He murmured, coming to me and giving me a soft kiss. I smiled. No matter how many kisses we have, each one is just as special as the next.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, adjusting my fleece star pajama pants. Jasper smiled, shrugging and leaving the room. "Your bad, Jasper Hale." I called after him in a playful tone.

I pulled on a pale yellow lace camisole, with light jeans, and black heels. My hair still had some slight curls from the wedding, but I left it down in a wavy fall of hair.

"Time to go on a scavenger hunt for my husband." I laughed lightly to myself. Hands wrapped around my waist, shocking the living light out of me. Jasper chuckled, kissing my revealed neck. "Don't do that, ever again." I warned him, kissing his chin. We headed to the outside of the hotel.

Parked in front of our home, was a sleek black McLaren F1. I squealed, hugging Jasper.

"Can I drive?" I asked, sweetly, giving him a puppy dog look. He smiled, handing me the keys. I squealed, jumping in the drivers door. He laughed, getting in the passengers side. "Ok. Where am I going?" Jasper laughed.

"It would be a good idea to find that out." He smiled. "Go straight up to 52nd street, then make a right." He told me. I nodded, speeding off in the direction he told me. "Take a left at the light." He said. I did what I was told. "Stop here." He murmured. I stopped at this run down, fading building. I gave Jasper a questioning look, but he smiled, getting out and opening my door.

"Where are we?" I asked, leaning into his side. Jasper kissed my temple, taking out a key and unlocking the door.

"This is an old dance studio. I remember, somewhere back, in a distance conversation, long long ago…" Jasper was telling me with humor hidden in his voice. I playfully smacked him. "I remember you telling me you wanted to dance in a far away place. Well, here we are." We entered the house, or studio.

The studio was made completely of mirrors. There was hardwood flooring, and mirrors on every wall. It looked a lot like the one where James attacked me in. I couldn't help but have a memory lapse.

_I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. In his hand was a remote control. We started at each other for a long moment, and then he smiled. -Twilight, Page 444, paragraph 2. _

I shuddered, invisibly to Jasper. He pulled out an old boom box from a closet. He flipped it on, and some light tango tune came on.

Jasper smiled at me. He came to my side, and placed his solid hands around my waist. I naturally placed my arms around his toned shoulders. We slowly started moving to the beat.

"I love you." I murmured, laying my head onto his chest. I could almost feel him smile. "My love for you is like a red, red rose. It started as a seed but it's grown and grown. Its roots reach deep down inside of my chest, and it grows even more with each passing breath. The delicate petals lay beautiful and pure, all the doubts that I've had you have since cured. For all the thorns that this proud rose bears, they are all softened by the thought of your care. Soon the rose grows old and withers and dies, but the love that helped it grow will last for all time." My voice was clear, and sharp, but loving and sweet.

Jasper gently tilted my chin, so I was meeting his eyes. His lips were loving and gentle on my own. His breath was tinted with a scent of strawberry and honeysuckle. My hands quickly left his shoulders to lace into his hair. My eyelids fell shut, for I could not withstand the overbearing pleasure and happiness and feelings of love. We stood, moving in our soft circular dance pattern for what felt like a lifetime.

I was sad to see us break apart, but happy to see his breathtaking smile.

"You know," Jasper murmured, "Everywhere I look in these mirrors, all I see is you." I smiled up at him, giving him another soft kiss.

"Shall we bust out the moves?" I asked, laughing. He laughed. Jasper, slowly walked over to the closet. He pulled out a chair. It was just a normal, school chair.

"Well, I was hoping I could get some kind of performance?" Jasper suggestively raised his eyebrows. I laughed, smiling at him.

"Then take a seat, Mr. Hale, and prepare to get schooled." He smiled coyly at me before taking a seat. He pulled a remote out of his pocket. He pressed a few buttons, and a disco lit up the room. He turned on the music, and I almost laughed at the old school song.

_Shady_

_Konvic_

_Up front_

_Akon_

_Slim Shady_

_I see the one, because she be that lady! Ooh!_

Jasper gave me a smile. I giggled, and started to strut over to him.

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo_

_And possibly bend you over_

_Look back and watch me_

I moved my hips sensually on his, making him suck in a breath of air.

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that give me some more_

_Smack that till you get sore_

_Smack that oh-ooh_

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that give me some more_

_Smack that till you get sore_

_Smack that oh-ooh _

I slid forward and back onto his man areas. Jasper was now moaning freely.

_Up front style ready to attack now_

_Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down_

_Convicts got the while thing packed now_

_Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!_

_I feel it down and cracked now_

_I see it dull and backed now_

_I'm gonna call her, then I pull the smack down_

_Money no problem, pocket full of that now!_

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo_

_And possibly bend you over_

_Look back and watch me_

I moved quickly on him, but lovingly also.

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that give me some more_

_Smack that till you get sore_

_Smack that oh-ooh _

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that give me some more_

_Smack that till you get sore_

_Smack that oh-ooh _

Jasper bent me over on his lap, and gave my ass a good smack. I gasped, and smiled back at him.

_Ooh, looks like another club banger_

_They better hang on when they throw this thing on_

_Get a lil drink on it_

_They gonna flip for this Akon shit_

_You can bank on it!_

_Pedicure medicure kitty cat claws_

_The way she climbs up and down them poles_

_Looking like one of them putty cat dolls_

_Trying to hold my woody back through my drawers_

_Steps upstage didn't think I saw_

_Creeps up behind me she's like you're_

_I'm like I know lets cut to the chase_

_No time to waste back to my place_

_Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away_

_Or more like a palace shall I say_

_Plus I got a pal if your gal is game_

_In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing_

_Akon!_

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo_

_And possibly bend you over_

_Look back and watch me_

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that give me some more_

_Smack that till you get sore_

_Smack that oh-ooh _

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that give me some more_

_Smack that till you get sore_

_Smack that oh-ooh _

_Eminem is rolling, D and em rolling boo_

_And all marvelous them rolling_

_Women just hoing big booty rolling_

_Soo I'll be on Eminem throwin D_

_Hitting on less than three_

_Block wheel style like Whee_

_Girl I can tell you want me because lately _

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo_

_And possibly bend you over_

_Look back and watch me_

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that give me some more_

_Smack that till you get sore_

_Smack that oh-ooh _

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that give me some more_

_Smack that till you get sore_

_Smack that oh-ooh _

It ended with me having to help Jasper with a big problem.


	43. Your what!

**I've made the tough decision that NWYT will only have 45 chapters. So watch out for three more chapters. And, depending on if I feel like it needs one, there might just be a sequel. **

**BPOV a month later, arriving at the airport.**

I was saddened when our month had surpassed us. It was one of the most amazing months of my life. We danced under moonlit skies, took a camel ride, and tons of other romantic things.

During this month, my love for Jasper grew stronger. I cannot ever imagine life without him. There would be no life.

The plane landed five minutes ago, and we were getting our luggage. Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of me. He had to when he saw our children. Jade and Trey ran at us, their fastest human speed. Jade hugged Jasper, while Trey hugged me.

I've missed him so much. It was almost unbearable to be away from them. His musky pine scent filled my nose as I buried my face in his neck.

"I've missed you baby." I murmured, kissing his forehead. Trey and Jade switched, and Jade was hugging me, and Trey was hugging Jasper.

She smelt of wolf, and I nearly gagged. I don't honestly care. I just love her. We united with the rest of the family. There were tears and joy.

When we got to the house, there was a message waiting on the phone. I hit play and put it on speaker. It was Sue.

"Hello Bella. I'm calling to tell you that you should come to Forks. We really need to see you. Charlie needs to see you. So does Sam, and Leah." The line went dead.

I could only wonder what they would need. I sighed, going online and booking a plane ticket for tomorrow.

Jasper came up behind me and hugged me. I smiled back at him.

"Ay! You just got back from a month of sex! Keep it to a minimum!" Emmett boomed playfully. I flipped him off and gave Jasper a kiss.

It was good to be home. Victoria was sitting on the couch, looking confused.

"Bella, I need to talk to you, outside." She said, dragging me outside.

**Jade POV**

I heard Aunt Victoria say those words, and I nearly fainted. Jake held me back from going to strangle her. I slipped out of his grasp, and ducked out the window. 5...4...3...2...1. BAM!

I was 10 miles into the dense forest, and the scream sounded as if I was right next to her.

"JADE ESME SWAN!" I winced, but I kept running. I could hear her light feet hitting the ground. I looked over my shoulder, and she was less than a foot away. I shrieked, and picked up my pace. Dammit! Why didn't I get her running skills! No, Trey had to get those. Dammit!

I was tackled into the mush dirt of the forest, with my mom on top of me. I began to sob. Her once multicolor eyes were now pitch black. Her nostrils were flaring, and she had the look of a lion.

I didn't know what to expect. A lecture? A beating? I could hear wolf paws hitting the ground in the distance.

"Why now Jade? Why didn't you wait until you were married? Why didn't you finish school first? I see I can't leave the house without something going fucking wrong. Your in big trouble young lady." Mom said through clenched teeth. She pulled me up by my shirt, and we walked back to the house.

Everyone knew what happened. Jake was sitting in a metal chair. I was sitting in another metal chair, a foot away from him. My mom still looked raging mad. Dad looked pissed.

"Why! Tell me that now." Mom hollered, glaring at Jake. I swallowed. "Jacob Black, your no longer aloud to be with my daughter unless in my eyesight, or Jasper's, or Victoria's. I'm so disappointed in you. I should be castrating you right now." Jake nodded, swallowing hard.

"Little miss, your grounded from your phone, television, the mall, or anything remotely fun." Dad said, his voice shaking.

"What are we going to do about the baby?" I asked, my voice small. I still couldn't believe that I'm a month pregnant.


	44. Shopping

**Ok, I lied, it's going to have 50, just to even it out. Hope you are all happy!**

**Bella POV**

I can't believe my 17 year old daughter is pregnant with a werewolf's baby. I really feel like breaking Jacob's neck right now. It is taking all the strength in my entire body not to get off the couch and snap his neck. My body is literally shaking from my rage. Jake and Desiree shake less than me right now. Nobody was sitting next to me, in the fear that I would explode. It proves that I cannot leave the house anymore without bringing Jade or Trey. I'm just surprised Desie isn't pregnant too. Or, is she? I turned and looked at Desiree.

"Trey, get over here now!" I barked. He was at attention, standing in front of me. "Is Desiree…" I trailed off dangerously. He began to look sheepish and ashamed. "FUCK!" I screamed out loudly.

"What?" Edward asked, sullenly.

"Desiree is pregnant also!" Jacob looked mad this time, but I turned on him. "Your no better." I snarled, giving him my nastiest glare. He was scared. I could smell his fear.

Emmett was in hysterics, laughing his head off. I turned my glare to him. "What! You want to go?" I screamed. I needed to get into a fight with something or someone. Emmett grinned, never refusing a fight. I smiled sadistically, as we headed into the large back yard. The entire family came to watch.

I began to circle him slowly. All the anger that had built up in me the last 20 minutes was flaming and just begging to be released. The sky was barely turning into a dark purple and orange mist of Twilight.

Emmett's feet patterns matched my own, never breaking the deadly dance. He charged at me, and I jumped right over his 6'3 figure. He was astonished, as was the family. Nobody in the family, besides Victoria, has seen me fight. When we defeated the Volturi, the smoke made it impossible to tell who was doing what. Victoria called my fighting "a scary graceful dance of whoop ass.".

I spun quickly, and did a back bend just in time to avoid Emmett's right hook. I caught his ankle with my hand, sending him sprawled onto his stomach. I jumped on his back before he could get up, bringing his feet to touch the grass by his head. I was in a backbend, holding his feet there.

Emmett was grunting, trying to find a way to toss me off him. His hands gripped my sides, and he launched me into the air. I spun, doing a 360 degree spin, and landing on my feet. Emmett sent a right hook my direction, and I caught it, and flung it back.

Quickly, I jumped up onto his shoulders, and knocked him into a backbend. He once again launched me, but I crashed into a tree, destroying it, but landing gracefully. Emmett began to charge me again, his legs split open ever so slightly. Just a big enough gap for me to fit between. I slid down onto my side, and slipped right between his legs. I brought my foot up before I was all the way out, hitting the sweet spot. Emmett doubled over in pain, and all the men winced. I jumped on his back, knocking him flat onto his stomach. I brought his arms and legs up, and held them in a bulls knot.

"Say uncle!" I snarled, my voice dangerous.

"Never!" Emmett hollered. I bit down forcefully into his arm. Emmett cried out. I gasped, realizing what I did to my own brother. I jumped off him, and turned him onto his back.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry." I said, hugging him. Emmett laughed.

"No harm no foul. I don't mine being an attack buddy." He said, getting to his feet. I smiled.

"Now, what are we going to do about the two babies we are going to have in nine months?" I asked, placing the thought into everyone's minds.

"I say we keep them." Rosalie said. "Whoever thinks we should keep the babies, put your hand up." Everyone's hands shot up, even my own. I believe that no child deserves to go to an adoption place.

"Ok. That settles that." Jade smiled. I smiled. "So, does this mean I'm not in trouble?" She asked, hope glinting in her eyes. I smiled.

"You only wish." I said, smiling. "Your going to get a job. So is Jacob, Trey, and Desiree. You want kids, you pay for them. We'll baby sit during the day while your at school. I won't force you to get married, but I highly suggest it. Your going to be home schooled in the morning. I won't force you to go through what I did, being the size of a house and going to high school. Tomorrow, Jade, Trey, Jake, and Desie will be coming with Jazz and I to Forks." I said, smiling.

"Your not aloud to sleep in the same rooms anymore." Jasper added in. "In fact, we'll make a list and hang it on the wall." I smiled at him. He's a great dad. Trey, Desiree, Jade, and Jake all reluctantly agreed to our conditions. The four, including Carlisle and Esme, went inside.

"Bells, we need to take a girls shopping trip!" Alice screeched. Before I could object, Victoria, Mandy, Rosalie, and Alice all had a hold of me, and they were dragging me to Alice's Porsche 911. I groaned, but remained otherwise silent.

Alice turned on the radio to some old school station. Well, not that old school. From like 2008 and 2009. Alice turned the volume up to the max, making the car shake.

"Look what Rose made my car do!" She said happily as she rolled down the cover. It was no a convertible. People of Yreka stared at us strangely.

"She say he so sweet make her wanna lick the rapper. So i letta lick the rapper!" Mandy hollered, singing along to the song. I laughed, rolling my eyes. Alice pulled up and parked at the 'big' local mall.

We entered, and of course, the first store we went in was Victoria's Secret. I don't hate shopping as much as I used to. I just don't like being around the teenage human kids. I don't know why either.

Alice pulled out a blue and black star two piece bikini. "Bella! You've got to try this on!" She shoved me into the dressing room with it. I laughed, changing at vampire speed. I came back out.

Victoria whistled, smiling at me. I laughed, and did a little cat walk. Then I noticed a group of teenage boys coming into the store and over to us.

"Hey baby, your so fine, I want to pour milk all over you and make you part of my complete breakfast." One of the guys said. I glared at them.

"You like wood? Then, I'm sure you'll like my woody." Another one of the guys said. I started to go up to one to slap the smirk off his face, but Mandy stopped me.

"Not here. Not now." She murmured. "Go change." She told me. I turned to change, and a guy whistled.

"Man, I don't know who wouldn't fuck that. Man, a hoe like that must make some money." One of the said.

"I bet she gets it from her mama. If her mama got any." That's it! I turned right around and walked up to the guy that said that. I slapped him hard across the face.

"Sick motherfucker." Then I kicked him in the balls. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, and went to change. When I came back out, the guys were gone, and my girls were in a fit of giggles.

We headed off to Ami Club Wear. I actually like this store, as does Victoria.

There were hot pink, black, and blue strobe lights. A lady with blue hair and lip ring sat behind the checkout. We all split into couples.

Alice went with Rose and Mandy, and Victoria headed off with me.

"We each have to find something for one another!" Alice yelled out into the store.

I found the perfect things for everyone!

_Alice- checkered fuchsia baby doll tunic. _

_Mandy- yellow lace pin tuck slit button up tunic mini dress_

_Rosalie- red ruched halter silver chain mini dress_

_Victoria- green jewel strap bust band tie tunic mini dress_

The girls all loved the outfits I picked out for them.

"Bella!" Vicky shrieked, getting my immediate attention. "This outfit screams you!" It was a black three way rose lace ruched mini dress. It would end about five inches or so below my crotch. I hugged Vic, thanking her. It was a gorgeous dress, and Jasper was sure to love it.

We headed to tons of different stores. We ended up getting 201 things between the five of us. It was a ridiculous price, but I paid. It was my turn anyway.

We got home, and Jasper was frantic.

"We need to get to Forks. Now." He breathed, already taking all our luggage to the car. "It's an emergency."

"Who?" I asked him, as I beckoned for Jade and Trey to come out to my Eclipse.

"Charlie."

**Ooo. What's going to happen now? I guess you'll just have to review to find out. **


	45. Ready to run?

**I am beta-ing for this girl named SFWriter123. Her story is Frost or Fire. Go check it out, here is the link. **

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 9 1 4 0 6 9 / 1 / F r o s t _ o r _ F i r e

**Bella POV**

When that word left Jasper's mouth, I was already running faster and harder than ever before to reach Forks. I could hear Jasper starting my car, and they were taking the highway.

If I was human my heart would be in a frenzy. The sinister forest was dense, and chilling. I could smell that something was off. I tried my best to ignore it, as I pushed my feet faster.

The trees I would side step would whish at my speed. What could be wrong with Charlie? He's my number one priority at the moment.

The smell was fiercely coming off from the North with the wind blowing in my South direction. It was a vampire.

"Shit." I cursed. That's all I really need at the moment. To run into a strange vampire. I curved my path slightly East to avoid the counteraction.

Quickly, something pounced onto me, knocking me onto my back. It was a crimsoned eyed vampire. I snarled, barring my teeth at it in an animalistic manner. I kicked the thing off me and 200miles deep into the forest. I leapt back to my feet and started my race against time again.

The vampire was a female, and from what I could smell, there were more. I really should call Jasper and let him know, but Charlie was occupying my mind at the moment.

Within 15 minutes, I reached the border to Forks. I raced through the forest on the outside of the town. I hopped the fence to Charlie's backyard, and ran around to the front.

There was no sign of Jasper anywhere near the border of Washington yet. I knocked on the door to the house, and Sam answered the door.

His russet colored face was sullen, and sad. I could see shock brewing in his eyes. "How the hell did you get here so fast?" He asked, giving me an incredulous look.

"I'll answer that later. What's wrong with Charlie?" I asked, brushing past him and into the house. The Quileute tribe was there, or what was left of it. There was Brady, Collin, Embry, Quill, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Emily, Sam, and a few new people.

Sue came running down the stairs. Her face was tear stained, and her eyes red and puffed. "What happened?" I asked her, taking her into my arms.

"A vampire attacked him." My air left my chest, and I was knocked off my feet, literally. I landed in burning hot arms. Seth quickly put me back onto my feet.

"Look, Sue, everyone, I have a confession. I'm a vampire. I'm not the bad kind. I'm the good kind. The Cullen's didn't break the treaty, a fried of mine changed me. I'm sorry." I murmured, my mind racing with the possibilities.

Sam shrugged. I gave him a skeptical look.

"I already knew. It was useless trying to hide it at your wedding. We can smell, you know." Sam chuckled darkly. I gave him a smile.

"We were tracking the vampire, and caught it running off down into Oregon." Quill said, shaking his head with disgrace. My mind ran right back to the vampire that tackled me.

"Shit!" I swore. Everyone looked at me. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jasper. He didn't pick up. I swore again. Then, I tried dialing Carlisle. Thank God, he picked up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"A coven of human drinking vampires are either in Oregon, or heading to California. I tried calling Jasper, but he didn't pick up. Put yourselves on guard, and get up to Forks, now. The treaty is on hold." I gave Sam a desperate look, and he nodded. Carlisle agreed, and hung up.

"One of the vampires crashed into me on my run here. It was a female, and she was wild. She had dark black hair, and red eyes." I explained the description to everyone. Something groaned from Sue's side. I realized that it was a baby monitor. It was Charlie.

I ran upstairs before anyone of them could blink. Charlie was tore up bad. His entire body was covered in deep claw markings. His wrist was fractured, and so was his left leg.

"Oh daddy." I murmured, sitting on the bed next to him. He was barely staying awake. He faded into sleep again. I was back downstairs quickly. "Ok, here is the plan." Sam was all ears.

"Bring it on." Seth said, perking up. He apparently wanted to fight.

"I want three wolves surrounding the house. Then I want another three circling the forest. Two of you come with me to find Jasper and maybe kick some ass. The rest stay inside and protect the people in here. I was at least two of you upstairs." My voice was sharp and demanding.

Seth and Sam would be coming with me. I was dialing Jake as they were morphing. It was amazing to watch them shift. All their clothing burst off, and fur covered the skin.

"Bella, is everyone safe?" Jake asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yes. I want you and Desiree to morph and run through the forest with the family. Be safe." I told him, hanging up. I looked back at Seth and Sam.

"You ready for this?" I asked. They both gave a lopsided smile, with their tongues hanging out. Sam howled up at the moon just as we started to run.

**I'm trying my best to update. I've just been a bit bitchy lately thanks to my husband and daughter. **


	46. Explict Content and Hell to Pay

**Bella POV**

I tried calling Jasper again, but he didn't pick up. It so unlike him to not pickup. Quite frankly, I am getting furious and confused.

We were running throughout Oregon, looking for them. I didn't see any sign of them in the forest, so I decided to check the highway. Sam and Seth both went on either side of the road, while I ran down the middle. Nobody would be out this late, so I was positive that it was safe.

I saw my Eclipse, battered and beat up on the side of the road. I snarled. That car was my baby! Now, where are my real babies. They weren't in the car, that's for sure. I couldn't sense anyone for at least 100 miles.

"Jasper!" I cried out, looking around the forest surrounding us. I heard a faint cry in the distance. Then, my cell phone started ringing.

It was Jasper's song. Quickly, I answered, nearly fumbling the phone.

"Hello? Jazz, where are you? Are you safe?" I rushed out all in one breath. It would be a relief just to hear his voice.

"Hello Bella." The voice was not a voice that I wanted to hear ever again.

"Aro, where the fuck is Jasper?" I nearly shouted. My voice was shaking with fear, and full on fury. I thought I killed him.

"That's not very polite language, Isabella." I could almost see his sad, sadistic, smirk laying on his papery face.

"How the hell are you alive? I burnt you!" I asked, frantically, pacing on the highway.

"You know, the legends say that vampires don't burn unless shred to pieces. Demetri and I are still alive, but we are the only two. You thought you could kill the Volturi? That's a hilarious joke." Aro laughed, mockingly. I growled into the phone, trying my hardest not to squash it. Seth and Sam had gone and morphed back to human form.

"Where is my family?" I asked, impenitently. The more silent he was, the more my anger grew.

"I have them here, with Demetri, and I. Trey and Jade are such beautiful children, Isabella. Those human drinking vampires were just good luck, fuel to the fire, how you say." I growled into the phone.

"What do I have to do, Aro?" I asked, reluctantly. My fury was just a storm in a cage. Aro was lucky it's in the cage. He laughed, and it sounded like sadistic bells.

"A list of things. Bring Edward, Carlisle, Mandy, Alice, and Jacob with you, only. Meet me in your meadow." I screamed, throwing the phone into the air with exasperation. Apparently the other heard, because my family was surrounding me. I grabbed the people Aro told me to, and we started our run towards the meadow.

My life was somehow flashing before my eyes. I haven't done half of the things I wanted to. Jade and Trey are both growing up, and ready to fly away. I don't know if I can let go yet.

The meadow was exactly how I remember it. The moss covered trees towered over us, hiding any sunlight, even though there was none. The flowers had been crushed, but still there. The air was tense as we approached.

Aro and Demetri had Jasper, Jade, and Trey tied to trees with some glowing green chain. It must be vampire strengthened. I growled as Aro smiled curtly at me.

"You got them and I here, now what do you want?" I asked. Suddenly, the vampires that were in the forest jumped out from behind us, and tied Edward, Carlisle, Mandy, Alice, and Jake to trees with the same kind of chain. I'll be damned if they don't get out of here alive. Demetri smiled, looking exactly as deviously hansom as I remembered. Now, things were different. Real, real, different.

"It's nice to see you again, Isabella." Aro smiled at me, and I felt myself go cold. Demetri slowly walked up to me after Aro gave some kind of nod. I felt threatened, dearly. My hands were chained together as were my feet. I barred my teeth at Demetri, and tried to bite him.

"Princess, we are going to be best friends tonight." Demetri murmured in a way which I think he meant to be alluring. It just turned me off. He brushed his hands over my breasts, and I growled, as did Jasper.

"Now you see, Demetri is going to rape you. We are just going to show your family, how uncaring we are." Jasper looked raging mad with fury. "If anyone of them puts up a struggle to get out, they will be executed." I glared at Aro with everything I had in my body. I hate him more than I love anything.

Demetri kneeled on the floor next to me. I glared with malice at him. He pulled my shirt to my enchained hands, and smiled down at my cleavage. I squirmed against the bindings. Demetri took off his cloak, and his dark black shirt, leaving his chest exposed.

He soon discarded my bra, leaving my breasts exposed. His eyes filled with lust, as I struggled even more. Demetri slapped me hard across my face, as he worked on his belt. It didn't hurt, but it hurt. He kissed me hard, and I tried to bite, but I couldn't. He bit down hard on my lip, making me whimper.

He got rid of his pants and boxers, and my underclothing. I was crying, without tears. Jasper was trying his hardest not to do anything to get killed. He knew if he died, I would. Demetri began biting his way down to my private spots, leaving crescent shaped scars along my skin. There were scars leading from my shoulder, down my arm, on my breasts, to my stomach, and to my vagina.

I glared at him, my eyes also begging for him to stop. He didn't. He shoved his entire hand inside, making sure to drag his nails along my walls. I cried out in pure pain, arching and trying to squirm away. He kicked me hard in my stomach, as he continued to explore.

Thank God when he finally pulled his hand out. Sobs were emitted from me. Aro had a sick smile on his face like he was getting personal pleasure from this.

Demetri placed his member at my entrance, and slammed in. He was wearing some kind of venom covered blade on his penis, which was small. It was slicing at me on the inside. I screamed out once he was all the way in. My scream echoed off the trees, and making Jasper's heart break. Demetri moved in and out of me, moaning and groaning as he did.

Mandy's emotions were welling up high, and she finally jumped, trying to escape. "Execute her!" Aro demanded. One of his vampire minions came out of the trees.

"No! Leave her alone!" I screamed, struggling my hardest against Demetri. The vampire smirked, before the sound of shredding metal filled the area over my screams. I caused her death. It's my fault. I screamed even more at Demetri, begging God just to let him stop.

After Demetri had orgasmed for the seventh time, Aro told him to stop. I was relieved. Aro and Demetri fled away, and the vampires unchained us, looking, honestly confused. Aro had them under a spell. I did not move after I was unchained. Jasper ran to me and cradled me in his arms. I shuddered out of the feeling of having hands on me, but pushed myself to trust him. His sobs shook both our forms.

There would be hell to pay.

**Had to throw a twist at you. **


	47. Hell had yet to come

**JASPER POV**

As I had to stand there and watch that monster do those things to _my _Bella, my fury grew and grew. I felt as if I was out of my body. I had no control. It was only when Edward burst into my mind, even if I was imagining it. He told me not to do anything irrational, and there would be more to pay later.

Bella shook with the fierceness of her sobs. I carried her in my arms as we ran to Charlie's house. The others are probably already there. Bella's feelings of invulnerability, betrayal, hatred, terrified, and anger all were swimming through me. She is absolutely petrified. She didn't even want anyone to touch her, but she let me.

Jade and Alice went with her up to Leah's room to change into some dry clothing, as I was left to explain what happened. All the wolves started shaking, and I sent out a wave of serenity. Even though, I wanted to go out and murder them in the most painful way possible.

Esme, Carlisle, and the others arrived ten minutes after we had. Sam explained to them what happened. I had left with sending another wave of peace to them, upstairs to find Bella.

"Oh my gosh Bella, that bruise is sickening." Alice spoke with hatred burning in her voice. I entered the darkened room quietly. Jade was looking like she was going to be sick, so she ran to the bathroom. Alice left us alone, so it was just Bella and I. I took her into my arms cautiously.

She was in a giant red t-shirt, and shorts. There were large purplish bruises along her legs and arms from the vampire bites. She started to sob again, and I felt helpless holding her and just whispering that it would be all right.

"I will keep you safe, even if it costs me my own life." I whispered softly into her ear. She gazed up at me with never falling tears in her beautiful eyes. She kissed me softly, being gentle on herself and myself.

Carlisle came up shortly after that, saying that he needed to check Bella out to make sure the injuries weren't too serious. They weren't. We joined everyone downstairs in the living room. Almost all the eyes were on Bella, and her body.

"Why the fuck are all you fucking people staring at me like I'm a fucking immigrant?" She snarled, nearly barring her teeth at everyone. I pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly, but softly.

"What's our move, Carlisle?" Sam asked, growling. He was mad, like everyone else way. Nobody was, or ever will be, as furious as I am now. It's taking every ounce of self control and discipline to keep me in my seat.

"We kill them." My voice was dripping with malice and venom. Everyone was obviously shocked by my tone of voice. There was a mumble through our crowd of people. "Fine, then, we'll take a vote." I snarled. "How many want Aro and Demetri dead, raise your hand?" I asked out. Victoria, Alice, Jade, Trey, Bella, James, Desiree, Jake, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth, Sam, Embry, Quill, Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, Sam, and even Esme raised their hands along with my own. Leaving Edward, Carlisle, Sue, Nathaniel, and Leah. This time I did jump to my feet.

"Jasper, calm down." Alice soothed quietly, knowing it was useless.

"Why the hell shouldn't we kill them?" I shouted, making the widows shake. Edward was the first to retaliate.

"We need to think it through first. From what I read of Aro, they have a newborn army, of 150 vampires." Edward hissed sharply. I didn't expect that. I glared, and sat back down.

"We recruit people to fight." I snarled. I would make sure that Aro and Demetri die.

"I agree." Bella said, small, for once. She usually plays a big part in this. "Jade or Desiree cannot fight unless needed. And Leah." Seth gave her a confused look. "The three are pregnant." She said like it was obvious.

"Congrats. We need to get recruiting now." Sam said. I had gotten on the phone with a few people, as did Victoria and Carlisle. Sam and Jake were calling some other wolves from other tribes to see if they would help.

At the moment, I am dialing Peter up. "Hello?" He asked into the phone. He still had that hint of his Hispanic accent.

"Hello Peter. This is Jasper Hale, I need a favor." Peter sighed into the phone, but did not interrupt while I gave him the situation. He agreed to come with Charlotte. We would be at our old house here in Forks.

We all relocated there. The run to the house was easy and light on all of us. Bella had me carry her, because of her legs. I didn't mind. It always calmed me down when our skin was touching. We ran through the light rain with lightning speed. We reached the house within ten minutes. The door was unlocked, and Bella explained why.

The house was comforting, and it was the same as ever. The people who would not be fighting would be heading into the cellar, and we'd get them after the battle. I had not the slightest idea when the battle would be held. Technically, it shouldn't be a battle, it would be _war. _

Bella sat next to me with her legs pulled to her chest, as I continued making phone calls. Victoria hadn't apparently heard about Mandy. Bella went to go talk to her, taking her away from the phone.

I was sadden as Bella left, but none the less, continued to make calls. Victoria's sobs were heard from the second floor, and Bella was comforting her, quietly. I love how Bella is so compassionate. It just drives me crazy that I cannot get my hands around Aro's throat yet.

All in all we had 70 people fighting. We had about 28 wolves in all, and 41 vampires. It would be a slant if we could win. Yet, there was only two trained vampires in the group, and the other 148 were newborns. This should be cake. I hope.

Hell had yet to come.

**Review please. Give me your thoughts and feelings. **

**I'm thirty weeks pregnant, and my cramps are finally stopping! YESSSSSS!!!! Hehehe.**


	48. War

**Jasper POV again**

People started arriving. It was just like our wedding, but today, we were here for a bad reason. Stefan and Vladimir were showing Bella some more fighting techniques, and also making some comments to call the Volturi out. Or at least, what was left of the Volturi.

Esme was in the kitchen, cooking tons of food for all the hungry people. We had at least thirty five humans to feed. Victoria, Jade, and Alice were helping her, while everyone else was just sort of hanging out.

Edward was watching me curiously. "I think we should have you teach us how to kill newborns." He finally said after a minute. I shrugged. I was the one here with the most experience. It was weird thinking that it was actually considered taking someone's life. I was use to it though.

After Esme had finished cooking, we all headed out into the large backyard. "I've experienced with newborns before. You do not let them get a hold of you, or your toast. Emmett here will come at me, since he most like a newborn." I said. Emmett growled at me for the comment.

He charged me, and I side stepped him. Every punch he would throw, I'd dodge. I finally kicked his legs out from under him, and pretended to rip him to bits. Emmett walked away, grumbling something about having a rematch.

"Victoria is going to come at me next, since she is a quick one." I told my group of guests. They all sat criss-crossed watching with awe. Victoria gave me a small smirk, before circling me. I tried to spear her, but she jumped right over my body. She was on my back with her hands at my neck, ready to snap it. "Now, I will have volunteers." Emmett already had his hand in the air.

I ended up fighting everyone, minus the people who wouldn't be fighting, at least once. Emmett and I also had a rematch, which, I beat him again.

"You forgot someone." Bella piped up. She was calmer since the raping, and the bruises were dying down some. I gave her a playful, curious look.

"Who?" I asked her, as everyone was sitting, watching as she stood and walked over to me. Even if she was horrifically disfigured, I'd still love her.

"Me." She put it simply. I gave her a questioning look. She couldn't possibly want to fight me.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded, and gave me a smile. We circled each other in the deadly dance. I knew she'd kill me if I go easy on her. So, I wasn't going to go easy. I charged her, but she skillfully leapt over me, hitting my back with her foot. I stopped myself from crashing into a tree, and turned around. She was coming at me fast, I back bended and avoided contact with her fist. My hand reached out and caught her ankle, tripping her up. She flipped so she landed on her back. Her foot kicked me in the face, and I avoided the second kick as she leapt up to her feet.

"Kick his ass Bella!" Emmett chanted. I avoided her next punch and caught her fist with my hand. She spun so her back was pressed to me.

"This is a vulnerable position." I said, my teeth at her throat. Everyone was cheering for Bella to break out of the grasp.

"Sorry babe." She breathed out, before I felt the sharp kick to my manly spot. I doubled over in pain as Bella pinned me to the ground.

"DAMN Jasper! You got told!" Emmett boomed, laughing.

"Are you alright?" She asked, as she helped me up. I smiled at her, ignoring the throbbing in my groin. I hugged Bella to reassure her. We all headed back inside and just hung out.

We would be surrounding the Volturi in the clearing where we played baseball. They agreed to meet us there. This should be one hell of a war.

I couldn't exactly say I wasn't nervous, because I was. I've fought plenty of newborns. Yet every time it'd be scary. You never really know what to expect. Aro could be lying and they could have more.

Bella laid in my arms on our bed. I twirled a strand of her hair in my fingers. We would be meeting the Volturi soon as twilight hit. That was in ten minutes.

She got up to change into fighting clothes. She had on tight leather pants that looked amazing on her, and a red corset spaghetti strap. She put on running shoes. She pulled her hair into a bun. I smiled softly at her as she sat on the bed next to me.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked her quietly. She nodded. "If anything happens to you, I'll be the next to go with you." I murmured quietly. She objected quickly to that.

"Don't you dare. The children need you. If your gone, where will they go. Be strong. I'm not going to get hurt, trust me." Her voice was sincere but fierce. I believed she wouldn't get hurt. I sighed reluctantly. We met the rest of the family outside. We were all tensed and raring to go. The run to the clearing was short, and I could tell that all the newborns were there.

My family emerged into the clearing. There were 148 newborns shaking and twitching. Bella snarled with so much intensity that I thought she'd snap in two. Her body was shaking from rage when she laid eyes on Demetri.

The first newborn moved at one of the wolves and hell broke loose.

The wolf was Jared. Jared shred the newborn like nothing. Ten of them came at me. I handled them easily. Bella was fighting her way to Demetri, who was fighting Edward.

I was caught off guard by a newborn and tackled to the ground. I had my hands around its neck as it tried to bite into my flesh. Something tackled it off me. I looked to see Bella. She looked wild and animalistic. She killed the newborn within three seconds.

I smiled at her and went for another newborn. "We haven't lost many!" Edward shouted. He said many, not any. We've lost at least one person. Bella got to Demetri, and kicked him in the groin, as hard as she could. I went to help Jacob fend off three newborns. Together we demolished them in three minutes.

When I looked over I saw Bella taking off Demetri's head. I smiled and went to help Esme fight.

After two hours the Volturi lost all of their members. We lost ten people in all.

**Wolves that were lost**

Mike

Milka

Seria

Tom

Brett

**Vampires that were lost**

Randall

Garrett

Charles

McKenna

Tyler

We did good based on how many we fought. The loss of the ones we lost will still be there.

Someone jumped up onto my back, startling me. As soon as I took in a breath of air, I was relieved. It was Bella. I pulled her into my arms and smiled.

"We won." She breathed happily. I grinned and laughed.

"How many of those were yours?" I asked her quietly as everyone started to light the vampires on fire. She grinned at me.

"About half." She shrugged. I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"To celebrate we will have a baseball game." Carlisle told us once we got back to the house. I grinned. I don't think Bella has 'played' baseball with us officially. She smiled too.

"There is some things we need to do first." said Bella. I nodded.

Jade, Desiree, and Leah came up from the cellar once we released them. They were happy. I'm still upset that my kids are expecting children of their own. It's hard to believe.

Bella and I got a piece of construction paper and sat in the living room with a sharpie. The list was full of twenty things that we could think of at the moment. I smiled at Bella. She is still such a good mother.

We hung the list up by the kitchen and stairs and hollered for the children to come read it.

_**20 things Jade, Desiree, Jacob, and Trey are not aloud to do unless given permission. **_

_**Have sex with their partner**_

_**Sleep in the same room**_

_**Sleep in the same bed**_

_**Get their partner 'off'. **_

_**Get pregnant…again.**_

_**Use cell phone**_

_**Use computer**_

_**Go to mall without parents or guardians**_

_**Go anywhere without parents or guardians**_

_**Leave house without parents or guardians**_

_**Slap Emmett with PB&J**_

_**Have unprotected sex with your partner**_

_**Have unprotected sex with anyone**_

_**Have protected sex with your partner**_

_**Have protected sex with anyone**_

_**Give oneself pleasure**_

_**Think about giving oneself pleasure**_

_**Breaking anyone of these rules**_

_**Lighting the house on fire**_

_**Making a abominable snowman out of Emmett's socks.**_

I smiled at Bella approvingly. "Ok, now we can go play some ball." She piped up. Emmett grinned.

"You ready to get whooped?" He asked. Victoria grinned like a cherish cat.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball, remember that." Victoria chimed in. I laughed.

"I think we can handle that." She smirked at me.

**UPDATE**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Super duper sorry for not updating in so loooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I've stressed the point :). I've been super busy. First off on Saturday the fourth, my six year old ran away from home. Police found her at McDonalds not even two miles away. They brought her home. Then on Sunday night I had to take her to the hospital. She had that respitory virus thats been going around. All week she was home sick. Thursday morning, at 2 in the morning. I took Heather to the hospital because she was screaming from stomach pain. The doctors made sure it wasn't gallblader. They didn't think it was an apendicidis. They were going to send her home if she could hold down apple juice. She couldn't. They did a CT scan and found that her appendix was inflamed. She had surgery at 5 that day. She's been healing slowly. Yesterday she overdid it by going to school, after she begged and pleaded. Today she's back home. **

**So I've been really stressed because of that lately. I can understand if you understand. **

**I'm 34 weeks pregnant. I'm as huge as a house. Not fun. **


	49. Adults now

**Bella POV**

I'm glad I was the one to kill Demetri. Something inside of me was at peace now that I knew for sure that he's never coming back.

Jasper, Nathaniel, Jake, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and James would start off at bat. Emmett, Victoria, Rosalie, Edward, Trey, Laurent, and I would be in the outfield.

It's pretty even teams actually. James and Nathaniel are fast. Trey and I are fast. Abilities are pretty evened out. Even though I am faster than all of them.

The members on my 'team' are in black jeans, a white t-shirt, and an old school Cincinnati Cubs hat. People on Jasper's team are in white pants, a black t-shirt, and a New York Giants hat.

Victoria smiled at me before we started our run to a clearing. Jade and Desie are going to be the umpires. The game should be really fun. Thunder crackled in the sky along with lightning. I smirked at Jasper as I walked to my spot in right field. He smirked back.

"Ready to lose Mr. Hale?" I asked him playfully. He laughed.

"Bring it on, Mrs. Hale." Emmett made a gagging sound and I tripped him as he walked to center field. He punched my arm playfully.

Alice smiled as thunder crackled. "Time to play the game." She came up to bat. Victoria pitched her a fast ball. She whapped it out into left field where Trey was. He dashed into the forest after the ball.

"Come on batter batter batter." Emmett taunted James as he came up to the batter's plate. Trey returned with the ball as Alice was sliding into home. He chucked the ball to Laurent who caught it just as Alice touched the plate.

"Out!" Jade announced.

"Why did I decide on white pants?" Alice asked as she walked away wiping her jeans off. Edward snorted from first base. Alice gave him a glare. James came up to the batting plate. Victoria chucked the ball at him. He hit it in my direction. I had the ball in my hand before James could reach first base. I chucked it and got him out.

"Two outs!" Desiree brought to our attention. Esme came up to bat. She hit one straight into Edward's palm. We all rushed to the batting places. I was up first to bat. Jasper smirked from the outfield.

"Ready to lose Mrs. Hale?" He called tauntingly. This would be my first time playing ball with the Cullen's.

"Bring it." I challenged with sass. Alice pitched the ball. My eyes never left Jasper's as I cracked the ball into the far right field where he was at. I tore off at a run towards first base. People were scrambling for the ball. I made it to third when Jasper reappeared from the forest. I dove for home as he ran towards me with the ball. I made sure to kick my foot out of the way and trip him up. My arm was on the base and Jasper was on me.

He was breathing hard, as was I. We both smiled before kissing passionately.

**The Next Day**

In the morning, Trey, Desiree, Jade, and Jacob were missing. My anger was blaring. I nearly tore the house apart looking for them. A note appeared in the tuna salad Esme made the other day. Only Jake could think of that. It said they were in Las Vegas, getting married. I'm not pissed. I'm fucking furious. Those children are in deep shit when they get home. If they get a chance to get home.

"Jazz, we aren't going after them. We are going to let them come home. They want to be stupid and start acting like adults. We'll let them. They'll buy there own stuff, pay rent, cook their own food, and more. I'm done." His eyes showed concern for me. He sighed and rapped his arms around my waist.

"Whatever you like." He whispered into my ear. I relaxed into his lap. Those kids push me and push me, well, now they pay the consequence.

Jade, Trey, Jake, and Desie came home around twelve am. I laid down the rules and they reluctantly agreed to them.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON. My baby girl, Amethyst Elizabeth was born on May 1st****, three weeks early. I've been busy with her lately. I'm sorry. I might take a leave of absence, or not. Depends. I added pictures on Photobucket. **


	50. Worst Pain

**Nine months later.**

**Jade POV**

I feel like I am a house. I cannot see my toes. I gained a million pounds or so it feels like. The rules mom laid down were hard to follow. Jake got a job as a contractor and he pays rent for us. I'm thinking the rules will be released soon. We've followed them for so long, and Mom and Dad know how hard it was for us.

I'm surprised I didn't dent the couch from how much I weigh. A sudden gush of water left me. "What the hell?" I muttered, slowly getting to my feet. Then it hit me. My water broke. "MOM!" I screamed, shattering one of the windows.

"Dammit." I heard Esme mutter. It was kind of humorous. My mom was in the room within seconds. Emmett was with her also.

"What is it Jade?" She asked. She looked at the ground, and got her answer. "Shit."

"Um, can you help the clueless one back here?" Emmett asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"My water broke." I told him. HE looked even more confused.

"Why don't you get a new one then?" He asked. "You do know its making a mess on the floor." I growled lowly in my throat.

"I can't just buy one stupid. It means the baby is coming." He looked shocked. A shrill scream left the burly man.

"Oh no! I want fucking flying ducks in here to transport her to the hospital. Get me the Duck Navy. Call the U.S Marines. BELLA DO SOMETHING!" He screamed, pacing around the room.

Suddenly I was in the Eclipse and mom was speeding to the hospital. I was overcome with pain as a contraction hit. Mom let me hold her hand as she carried me into the hospital. She didn't even ask where Carlisle was. She brought me straight to him. His eyes showed that he knew what was happening. All I can remember is pain after that.

**After Labor. **

My breathing was at ease as the beautiful baby girl lay in my arms. She had deep black hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was a molten tan. Jake stood next to me, as Mom watched from the side chair.

"What's her name?" Dad asked, wrapping his arm around Mom's shoulders. I exchanged a look with Jake. He nodded as if reading my mind.

"Topanga Isabella Black Hale." Mom's smile was huge. She came over and hugged Jake and I.

"The rules are lifted." Dad said, placing his pale hand on Jake's shoulder. He smiled at my husband. I gently handed Topanga to my Mom. She held her with love in her eyes. Jake's cell started going off. He answered it then cursed.

"Bella, want to come with me to deliver Desiree's baby?" He asked after he hung up. Mom handed Topanga back to me. Dad stayed with me while the others left to another delivery room. I smiled at my baby. It's finally real.

**Desiree POV**

Holy motherfucking shit! This is the worst pain I have ever been through! Will I even be able to piss after this? Holy shit! This baby must weigh like ten pounds. Oh shit!! Another contraction hit and I screamed. Dad held my hand while my mother in law held my other. Trey was holding one of my knee's up, while Emmett held the other.

"AH! It's coming out! EWWEY!" Emmett screamed. Another contraction hit and I pushed as hard as I could. Beads of sweat dripped down my entire body. The sound of a crying baby filled the room. It was a boy. He had messy blonde-brown hair, and brown eyes. His skin was tan like mine.

"Dre Jacob Hale Black." I murmured as Carlisle handed the baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket to me. I smiled down at the boy, then handed him to Trey. This was just the beginning of a wild ride. And, I think I'm ready for it.


	51. Forever and Always

**10 years later**

Staring out of the window of the three bedroom apartment in South America was hard to believe. The beauty of life could be seen so amazingly and easily. Its hard to decipher if life has gotten easier or harder. I think its just somewhere in the middle. Jasper sighed from the hammock. I smiled over at him, coming to sit beside him.

"Ten years ago today we became grandparents. Can you believe it?" He murmured softly, placing his hand on my knee. I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Our children grew up so much. Its hard to believe and to watch it happen right before our eyes." I murmured into his neck, pushing us to laying down on the hammock. He smiled softly at me, kissing me with the utmost passion. We laid there until the sun went down and the moon began to rise up in the sky.

Leaving the gorgeous scene we both headed back inside the house. Esme had designed the house just to all of our likings. Jacob and Jade got a tribal room filled with ancient Native American antiques. Rosalie and Emmet got a room with a giant bed and a aeromechanics shelf. Alice and Edward got a room with a twelve foot walk in closet. Trey and Desiree got a sporty kind of room. Carlisle and Esme got a simple plain but exquisite room. Dre and Topanga got a room like any kid would want, with tons of toys and secret hallways.

Jasper and I didn't have a room. Esme connected our own house about a mile away from this one with a bridge, hanging over the cliffs. It was very nice of her, seeing how we like our privacy. We mostly hung out here with the family. Jasper and I are considering moving to Chicago or Detroit. Just so we can have our own lives, not being around family all the time. But until we decide to make that move, we are here with them.

Trey and Jade were on the couch laughing. Jasper and I sat on the ends of the couch with them in the middle.

"Life isn't what we thought it was." Jade murmured, resting her head on my shoulder. "Everything got so hard at one point, but now, things are good."

"Wait until they become teenagers like you were." I laughed. Jade and Trey both groaned and then laughed.

Jasper grabbed my hand and lead me back to our house, taking us to our bedroom. We sat on the bed, facing each other.

"I love you so much Isabella. I have no idea what I would have done without you. You're my life and my world. I never will ever lose you again. I love you." He laid his head on my chest as if to feel my heartbeat. "I will forever hear that beat." I smiled at him softly.

I leaned up as he rolled over on top of me to kiss him. Our lips moved together perfectly shaped for one another. His hands rested on my hips as mine wound around his neck, bringing him closer to me.

I slipped his shirt off slowly, marveling the absolute beauty of his chest. Jasper fondled the ends of my shirt before taking it off slowly, along with my bra. He sucked softly on my left nipple while massaging the other one. Moaning out softly, I took off his pants just as he took off mine.

Jasper left a trail of soft kisses down my stomach and to my hips. He kissed each side of my hips before going further down. I felt the soft cool air blown in between my thighs and I whimpered, needing more. Jasper came back up and kissed me lightly before slipping his shaft inside.

We both moaned out, feeling the desire to be held against one another coming true. We moved at a slow paced. This is love. This isn't lust or hunger. This is passion and desire. Love is patient, love is kind. It has no envy, nor it boasts itself and it is never proud. It rejoices over the evil and is the truth seeker. Love protects; preserves and hopes for the positive aspect of life. Always stand steadfast in love, not fall into it. It is like the dream of your matter of affection coming true.

I could feel my climax coming upon us and we both knew it. Moaning out his name in desirable passion, I orgasmed, milking him along with me. He slipped out of me and laid next to me, kissing up my arm until his lips were on mine.

"I love you Jasper.", I murmured into his hair softly, holding him to me.

"I love you too." He whispered. We laid there and watched the sun rise from the east horizon.

"If this is forever, I never want it to end." He stroked my hair softly, covering us with the sheets on our bed. Loud thundering booms could be heard in the distance. I groaned.

Emmett busted into our bedroom, happily.

"Come on you two little sex birds! We are going on a vacation!" He hollered happily. With our family, there is never a dull moment. And that is how it always and forever will be.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it. This story has been my baby for so long! I am happy to finish it but sad to see it done. Please leave reviews and read my other stories.**

**Love **

**GVE**


End file.
